Club Glamour
by tigertales
Summary: Club Glamour... where the famous and infamous become safely anonymous. MM/HG Femmeslash. Don't like, then please don't read. Rated "M" to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey y'all! I'm back with something new and totally off the wall. Hope you like it!**

**CLUB GLAMOUR**

**Chapter 1**

The building had seen better days...

The warehouse stood at the end of Diagon Alley just a few paces from the entrance to Knock-Turn Alley. In it's hey-day the three story brick building had been a broom factory for the Nimbus Company. Manufacturers of fine brooms for over four hundred years.

Now it was in ruins. One of the countless victims that had fallen by the wayside during Voldemort's reign of evil. Looted and burned under orders from the Dark Lord, the once proud building now stood sad and forlorn and empty.

Empty of tenants, empty of business, empty of soul.

Deep red brick was caked with years of soot, dirt, debris and in places... dried blood. Missing bricks in the wall appeared in a horseshoe pattern just above the rusty door. Empty holes looking so much like a melancholy smile. The kind of expression one gets when recalling the heady days of youth. Wistful, bittersweet.

Where once pristine display windows gleamed proudly showing off the latest of the Nimbus line, there now was a dirty vacant space. Wind blown rubbish and old newspapers lay in the display windows and all across the front of the entry way. One newspaper's headline heralded the death of Voldemort. Another, the marriage of The Boy Who Lived to The Red Haired Girl.

On the second and third floors all of the windows had been blown outwards. Holes blasted through the roof had allowed years of rain and snow to collect in stagnant pools and dried spots caked with mould.

The old building stood before the young blonde wizard begging for attention.

Grey eyes narrowed as an agile mind calculated just how many galleons it would take to transform this old wreck of a structure into what he had in mind. Platinum eyebrows knit together as he took a hesitant step forward and pushed at the large, rusty entry door.

With a mighty squeal and the sound of splintering wood, the metal door fell from it's hinges and crashed to the ground. A piercing metallic clang sending eerie echoes throughout the alley. The few denizens up this early paused in their morning routines to turn towards the sound wondering what that was.

The young man cautiously stepped inside. His black boots crunching on broken glass and bits of flotsam. Not far from where he was standing, his gaze fell on the remains of a shoe. A shiver made the hair stand up on the back of his neck as his mind produced a scenario of just how that shoe made it's way to that spot.

There was a smell that permeated the area. The acrid smell of old spells, burnt wood and death.

Lives had been taken in this place. Involuntarily his eyes once more fell onto the shoe.

An uneasy sensation sent tingles up Draco Malfoy's spine as he pulled out his mobile phone. He stared at it, a grin splitting his thin lips as he wondered what his father would think of him using the muggle device. Not that it really mattered. After all, Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban. Never to see the light of freedom ever again.

Another grin, wider than the first lit up his handsome face. Pearly white teeth appearing to glow in the dank depths of the sad building.

* * *

In another part of London, an alarm clock blared out; rudely waking the body currently buried under three quilts. A growl sounded from beneath the third blanket as an arm reached out and slapped the snooze button.

Ten minutes later the alarm sounded again.

"Ahh bloody hell!" A sleepy female voice rasped as last night's doings crept up and hit her head on.

"Oh God... I need coffee... or better yet, a new head."

A bleary eyed Hermione Granger stumbled from her bed shaking her head to clear the muddle she was experiencing. Yawning, she stretched, feeling her lower back muscles pull a bit. A twinge of pain caused a grimace to form on her "morning after" face. A painful reminder of the battle and her experiences with the mad deatheater, Bellatrix Lestrange.

An odd taste in her mouth caused her to blow into her hand and sniff. The odor gave her pause to momentarily glance back at the bed to make sure there wasn't a leftover peccadillo laying under the quilts. Seeing just an empty bed, she breathed a sigh of relief. The young woman was thankful she didn't have to worry about anyone smelling her atrocious morning breath.

"Uggg. I need coffee." She mumbled scratching her bum as she headed into the kitchen of her small, East End flat. Again her lower back causing another twinge.

"Fucking Bellatrix Lestrange. I hope you burn in the deepest recesses of hell." An evil smirk creased her face as she remembered Molly Weasley felling the evil witch with a deeply protective "Avada Kedavra" as the mother witch protected her only daughter from being cursed by the demented woman.

Another scratch to her naked bum reminded the young woman that she needed to get cleaned up and ready for the new day. She pushed a button on her coffee maker and turned to head back to her bedroom. Just then, her mobile phone began to ring.

"Merlin! Who would be calling me this early on a Saturday?" She mentally went over the list of possible candidates as she reached for her phone.

Harry was working, Ginny was home with baby James. Ron was still in bed with Lavender. They never got up till way after lunch. Besides, living at the burrow with Molly & Arthur meant that they really didn't have to do much. The unemployed wizard could be out "looking" for a job but with Lavender Brown in his bed... well why should he?

Hermione didn't begrudge her friend though. Lavender was definitely worth staying in bed for. Too bad the bubbly blonde was straight. The young, bushy haired witch smirked again as she opened her phone to answer.

"Hello?"

"You have got to see this building!"

Hermione pulled the phone away and stared at it, "Who is this?"

Annoyance sounded from the other end, "Come on woman! Who else would call you at stupid o'clock in the morning on a Saturday and tell you to come look at a building?"

Hermione snorted, "Draco Malfoy! You bloody poofter! Do you know what time it is? I need my beauty sleep."

There was a laugh at the other end as the wizard snarked, "If that's the case then you need to sleep for a whole year! Now get over here I need to show you something."

Hermione made a face at the phone, then replied, "You know you can be a pain in the arse sometimes."

There was a giggle from her phone, then Draco responded, "Yes, but you love me anyway."

The young witch grinned, "Yeah... just not THAT way." She ran a hand through her thoroughly mussed bed hair and asked, "So what is so bloody important that you felt the need to rouse me from my peaceful slumbers?"

Another chuckle sounded over the phone, "More like a passed out state of drunkenness."

Laughing, Hermione answered, "You have your hobbies and I have mine." She was referring to her habit of going out on Friday nights to let off a little steam. Usually imbibing in copious amounts of firewhiskey and the possible company of a pretty witch.

Another laugh, then the young wizard stated, "I really have something I want to talk to you about. I'll buy you brunch. What do you say?"

Shaking her head, Hermione Granger replied, "Fine. Give me time to shower and put my face on and I'll meet you... Where?"

Draco snorted, "Might be all day putting THAT face on."

"Arsehole!"

The blonde man snickered again, "Yup. Anyway, you know where the Nimbus Factory used to be? Meet me there in two hours. K?"

There was a pause as the young woman processed the snarky wizard's comment, "Fine. Two hours." With that she closed the connection muttering, "I wonder what that gay git is up to?" Usually with Draco it was interesting, but risky. That was the nature of their friendship as well.

Interesting, but risky.

Hermione had been the one to reach out to the young man after the great battle had ended and the guilty parties had been punished. It had been discovered that Draco had been coerced into doing the deeds he'd done. The Gryffindors of course, didn't want to hear it. Especially Harry Potter.

It was Hermione who had changed all of that. Surprising everyone by reaching out to the young man who'd been so evil to her during their school years. Pulling him close, into a comforting embrace. Holding him tightly as he had sobbed hysterically. Listening with typical Granger-esque compassion while the others clamoured for his blood.

Her wand had held the murderous rabble at bay as she'd thundered in the voice of reason, "Enough! I will not be the cause of anymore suffering!"

Even Minerva McGonagall had paused. Her deep green eyes staring at the young woman with something akin to respect. And something more.

Something deeper.

With that thought in mind, the woman let out a wistful sigh and entered the small ensuite of her flat, turning on the taps for her shower. Another smile graced her lovely face as she remembered the fabulous friendship that had developed between herself and Draco Malfoy. Her sadness for him as she'd discovered that the young man had never had a real friend. Never had someone, outside his mother, whom he could confide in. There's just some things that a man doesn't tell his mum.

His closeted homosexuality for one.

It was Hermione who'd dragged it out of him. Especially after noticing the covert, assessing glances the platinum haired wizard shot at passing men.

"You're gay!" She exclaimed chocolate eyes twinkling with glee.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

The man had been about to deny the allegation once more, when he'd looked into those dark eyes and saw acceptance and understanding.

Real, genuine understanding.

His proud shoulders had sagged as everything had poured from his soul. Like a faucet that wouldn't be shut off, it just spilled out. His sexual preference, his fear of rejection, his deep soul-aching longing for love, the total heart wrenching agony he'd felt at the treatment he'd received from his father, the absolute horror when he'd been forced to take Voldemort's mark... so many scars the young man carried on his heart.

Hermione had listened to it all without judging. Compassionate tears had slid down her soft cheeks as she'd clutched his hand. For she too had her own deep seated hurts and longings. She'd given the young man the one thing he seemed to lack...

Hope.

Hope that the tormented young man would someday lead a normal life. A life with friends, with family, with someone to love.

He'd managed two out of three. He now had friends that included the golden trio. His mother had accepted his sexuality with a great deal of love for her son and tears at herself for not seeing just how unhappy her only child had been. He just hadn't found his true love.

At least not yet.

Hermione stepped into the shower musing that neither did she. At least not someone who was attainable. Her love was unreachable.

Forbidden.

Tabboo.

Only Draco knew the identity of the passion that Hermione carried in her heart. Passion for a certain emerald eyed witch. Draco had laughed outright when Hermione had admitted to being a lesbian. He had thrown his head back and stated, "Well that explains why you understand me so well."

She had grinned and kissed his cheek. Not saying a word.

He'd raised an eyebrow and whispered, "That also explains a few things about why Weasley is not in your life and SHE occupies your heart." The Slytherin in him gave him the ability to see people and read them so well.

The chestnut haired woman's life was like reading an open book. At least to those who were really looking. He wondered what he would have to do to get those amazing emerald eyes of that special witch to look at his friend and want to read that particular book.

* * *

The young witch stood on the threshold of the worst excuse for a building she'd ever laid eyes on. Her lovely faced scrunched up in a grimace of distaste as she bellowed, "Draco Malfoy? Where the bloody hell are you and why am I standing in the nastiest building in Diagon Alley?"

A muffled snicker could be heard from somewhere inside the dilapidated structure.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" Hermione snorted as she drew her wand.

"Oh put that bloody thing away woman! Take a look around you. What do you think?" Draco stepped out of the shadows, his tall, slim figure quite striking in the filtered sunlight. There was an expectant gleam sparkling in his soft grey eyes.

Hermione paused for a moment and glanced around the old building. A suspicious sounding groan sounded from upstairs and the whole place smelled like dirty sweat socks but aside from that it just looked like an ordinary neglected warehouse. She looked back at her friend and replied, "I think you've dragged me out of bed to look at a creepy old building because you're daft!" Her dark eyes narrowed as she added while raising her wand, "And for that I'm going to hex your miniature willy and your tiny knobblies off!" She pointed her wand at Draco's crotch.

Crossing his leg over the other, he dropped his hands to cover his private area, "Noooo don't 'Mione! I wanted you to see this place because I think we can turn it into something else. Something special!" Grey eyes pleaded with chocolate ones.

Crossing her arms over her chest, wand still clutched in her hand, the young woman snorted, "Special? This place?" She watched a platinum head nod vigorously.

"Very special."

Frowning, the woman raised a skeptical eyebrow, "How?"

The blonde wizard took a cautious step closer and whispered, "With your magic."

"Have you been smoking crack?"

Snickering Draco asked, "You mean you can smoke it as well?"

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose, "You are such a pig."

The Slytherin nodded, "Yeah so?"

Running an exasperated hand through her chestnut mane of curls, the witch took another look around, "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"A night club."

Draco leaned closer grinning madly, "With your magic and my savvy, we can create an awesome hot spot where ordinary people can become someone extraordinary. Where the famous and infamous can become safely anonymous." He'd said that last bit with an exaggerated mysterious whisper and a dramatic flourish of one hand.

The other was still protecting his privates.

Hermione scratched her nose as she often did when she was pondering. For not the first time, she wondered if the blonde Malfoy had finally lost his mind. Looking directly into his eyes, she asked, "So what do you need me for?"

He shook his head, "Come on 'Mione! You're the most talented witch of our generation. Merlin woman. You've got degrees in three different magical disciplines!"

He was referring to her proficiency in Charms, Potions and Transfiguration. Being an over-achiever hadn't stopped at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger had gone on to attend Oxford University's Advanced School of Magic where she'd received honours degrees in the three aforementioned disciplines in a mere two years. A truly astounding feat that still had tongues in academic circles waggling. When she finished her schooling, she'd received numerous offers for employment from both the private and public sectors.

The brilliant young witch had finally settled on a charm's research position with the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic and was earning a six figure salary. Making more money than any of her classmates except for Draco. The ministry had been very generous with her. Allowing her to create and patent her own spells and charms. Taking a portion of the profits but no credit.

They knew better.

Hermione shook her head, "You are talented as well. You could fix this place up yourself."

The blonde Slytherin smiled and wrapped a brotherly arm around her small shoulders, "I'm not talking about the building. I'll pay some construction wizards to take care of that. I need your imagination for designing the interior and..." He paused smirking as he realized that he had her complete attention. A small part of his devious mind whispered, _"Gotcha!"_

Hermione frowned at his pause, "And what?"

Tightening his grip on her shoulder, he replied, "I have an idea about a special glamour charm that every person coming to the club would be required to wear."

"Huh?"

He smiled widely, showing off his perfect white teeth, "Think of it! Imagine the Minister of Magic having his usual bad day, or Harry Potter or..." He paused again at the next name, "Minerva McGonagall."

Hermione's eyes widened fractionally but she said nothing. She didn't have to, Draco could feel her body tremble. With another smile, he continued, "Imagine those people. Easily recognized. Paparazzi following them wherever they go. Imagine those people looking for a place to unwind." He stepped away from Hermione and waved his hands around the building.

"Voila! Club Glamour!"

Hermione's dark eyes widened as her agile mind wrapped around his concept, "A place where anyone can come and not be recognized because they'll be wearing some kind of glamour charm?"

The blond wizard nodded and added, "Designed by the most brilliant charms mistress of the generation."

A snort was her only reply. The young woman stepped away from him and looked around once more. Her mind focussing inward as she began to see just what he had in mind. She began to visualize a night club with mirrors and sparkles and lights and sound and...

"What do I have to do?"

A whispered _"Gotcha!"_ Once again fluttered through the young man's mind as he grabbed his friend's small hand and replied, "Come on. I'll buy you brunch and we'll talk."

With that the two friends slowly made their way out of the future night club.

Club Glamour.

* * *

-_to be continued_

**AN: Sooooo... what do you think? Remember y'all be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OK... soooo here's chapter 2. Not sure where this is headed. It's sort of writing itself. This chapter is dedicated to those men & women who proudly wear the "Livestrong" wrist band. As a cancer survivor, I ask you all to give to your local cancer research center. Thanks to research more lives are saved everyday. Including my own. Now I will step down off of my soap box and go back to...**

**CLUB GLAMOUR**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione Granger stepped off the lift that led to her cozy one bedroom flat. Her keen dark eyes spied the parcel sitting on the welcome mat by her door. The brown box had markings that indicated it's point of origin was the United States.

Grinning widely, she bent down and scooped up the carton with excited fingers. Her twinkling eyes momentarily pausing on the door mat. It's cheerful phrase _'welcome to my home' _surrounded by colorful butterflies inspiring a deeper grin. Eagerly she unlocked her door and stepped inside.

"At last!" She muttered happily. She'd spent the last month perfecting the spell that would allow her to make customized glamour charms. All she needed was something that the individual could wear. Something simple.

Draco, in typical pure blood style, had suggested a pendant.

Hermione had sniggered and with a shake of her head had answered with, "Nah... we need something more modern, less cumbersome. This is not the eighteenth century." Her eyes had spaced out for a moment, then she'd snapped her fingers.

"Of course!"

The result was a carton containing her order of rubber bracelets. Plain white, ready to be charmed. She'd gotten the idea after seeing an interview on her parents television with the American muggle Lance Armstrong. She'd smiled when her eyes had beheld the yellow wristband the cyclist was wearing. It was perfect for what she had in mind.

Now she had five hundred plain white wrist bands to charm.

* * *

Three days later, Draco Malfoy stood in front of Hermione's building. At least he thought Hermione lived there. It did look rather... muggle. He strode up the ornate concrete steps snorting at the stylized cement lions guarding the main entrance.

"Once a Gryffindor always a Gryffindor." The Slytherin muttered as he opened the glass door leading to the vestibule.

He went to open the inner door and found that it wouldn't budge. Frowning, he moved to draw his wand but stopped as an older woman entered just behind him. Trying to act as nonchalant as a man dressed from head to toe in the purest black silk can be, he watched as the elderly woman went to the wall where there were a row of buttons with names on them. The woman selected one and pushed. Moments later, as her small brown eyes glanced at the blonde wizard, a voice sounded.

"Yes?"

"Hello dear. It's mother. Buzz me up?"

"Surely!"

There was a buzzing sound and the inner door popped open. The elderly woman shot the odd young man another assessing glance, then entered through the etched glass door. Draco moved to follow her but ended up walking into the door as it quickly latched itself.

The woman stood on the other side and snickered.

Draco flashed her a single slim finger. A gesture with a universal meaning... be it muggle or magical.

The woman huffed indignantly and stomped to the lift and slapped the "up" button. As the doors opened, she hurried inside. Just as the doors were closing, a wrinkled, bony hand shot out of the lift, returning the young man's gesture.

Draco Malfoy threw his head back and laughed. Great belly laughs. Some muggles certainly had spunk! Wiping his eyes, he shot a curious glance at the row of buttons. Sure enough Hermione's name was listed. Pushing the button as he'd seen the old lady do, he waited.

A moment later, Hermione Granger's distinct voice called out, "Yes?"

"Hey woman. It's me. Let me in?"

"Oh sure."

The buzz sounded and Draco hurried himself through the inner door as fast as he could.

No sense getting splinched by a door.

The lift was another matter. There was only one button and it pointed up. Pressing it, he muttered, "Oh well. Here goes."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Hermione stood in front of the lift waiting for her friend. She couldn't fathom where the bloody hell Draco had gotten to. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her mobile phone. Ringing Draco, he immediately answered.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in a little room that keeps going up and down. Where are you?"

"Oh Merlin. Haven't you ever been on a lift before?"

"Is that what this is? Well...no."

"Do you see the control board next to the door? What number does it show?"

There was a pause, then the young man answered, "Seven."

Shaking her head, Hermione responded, "I live on four. Push the four button. When the lift gets to the fourth floor and the doors open, then step out ok?"

"K."

* * *

Hermione poured herself and Draco each a tumbler of firewhiskey. The platinum haired young man had made himself comfortable in Hermione's favorite recliner, so she sat herself on the sofa. Tipping her head back, she took a great swallow of the amber fluid, feeling it burn her throat on the way to warming her belly.

"You certainly can put away the liquor." He commented as he took a small sip of the vitriolic fluid. A sardonic smile appeared along with a quiet comment, "It makes one wonder just where that comes from."

Chocolate brown eyes locked onto piercing grey for just a moment before welling up with suspicious looking wetness. The young witch shook her head and poured herself another drink.

"Don't worry about it."

A thin, platinum eyebrow raised. The man stared at her for a long, calculating moment. As the silence stretched, he finally spoke in the words of the ever observant Slytherin that he was, "You've changed Hermione Jean Granger. The war has hardened you."

Dark eyes narrowed, "Didn't it change us all?" Her mind immediately flashed to the treatment she'd received by Bellatrix Lestrange in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor.

"Indeed. Some of us more profoundly than others." He took another sip of his drink, then commented, "You and I are a lot alike you know."

This time it was a dark chestnut eyebrow that rose.

A sad smile creased Draco's handsome face as he stated, "We hide from our sorrows by immersing ourselves in... things."

Hermione cocked her head, "Things?"

A small nod, "Yes things. Me? I was hiding from myself, from my sexuality, from the harsh realities of rebuilding a life devastated by the war... I threw myself into one mad scheme after another. Always trying to find something that actually motivated me enough to keep on living. Then this crazy bushy haired witch came along and showed me the error of my ways."

A grin appeared as the young woman took another sip of her drink.

Grey eyes softened a bit as he contemplated the lovely woman sitting across from him, "You on the other hand have a terrible tendency to take things to the extreme." He pointed a long, thin, well manicured finger at her as he continued, "You bury yourself in your work at the ministry, sometimes working sixteen hour days. When you blow off steam, you do it in a drunkenly spectacular way... usually with some random witch on your arm. You're slowly becoming an alcoholic by trying to drink away your pain. It doesn't work that way."

Dark eyes glared at him, "This really is none of your business Draco." She made to stand up.

Grey eyes narrowed angrily as Draco leaned forward and hissed, "I'm making it my business. I care about you Granger. You're an amazing witch and I don't want to see you drink away your life. You're a Gryffindor! You're supposed to have knobblies of steel or something."

Hermione set her drink on the coffee table and walked to the living room window. Hugging herself as she gazed out at... nothing in particular, she whispered, "Sometimes it's the only thing that makes any sense. The only way to feel... nothing."

Draco felt his heart ache for the woman. There was a deep longing in Hermione Granger's voice, in her heart, in her whole being. A longing that he, himself was very familiar with.

They were both yearning for love.

Real, true, lasting love.

The thing was, he KNEW who owned Hermione's heart. Even if the young woman refused to admit it. Refused to even acknowledge the possibility of a relationship with her heart's desire.

Why?

Because she didn't believe that her love would be returned and it was much safer to be alone than suffer the agony of rejection.

The squirrely thing about the whole issue was that he had the sneaking suspicion that Hermione's love would not be rejected. That the object of her desire was just as interested in her. Wanted her even.

The young man sat back silently watching his dear friend stand so alone and forlorn at her window. Looking out at a world that was passing her by. He scratched the stubble on his chin frowning to himself for not shaving that morning. His Slytherin mind was whirling about. Churning out an idea. An idea based on his observations over the years of the woman that Hermione was so deeply in love with.

He remembered stolen glances when she thought no one was looking. A lingering, wistful gaze as Hermione would leave the room. Bits and pieces of past memories convinced the young man that with the right kind of prodding... the right kind of Slytherin manipulation... well, maybe he could give a little back to the sweet young woman who had saved his soul. He owed her that.

And Draco Malfoy always paid his debts.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long his friend stood by the window. It could've been mere minutes or it could've been an hour. Time really didn't seem to have meaning for him anymore. Taking a deep, reflective sigh, he called to his friend in a soft voice...

"Heya?"

Hermione jerked herself out of her thoughts and glanced back at her friend.

"So what did you want to show me?"

Immediately her eyes lit up as she replied, "I got the wrist bands in. They're all charmed and ready to go."

Grey eyes widened and danced with delight, "Really? Show me!"

Smirking, Hermione walked to a corner of the room where her desk was located. She opened a drawer and pulled out four wrist bands. Two white, one blue and one yellow. The white ones each had a different colored dot on them. Chocolate eyes gleamed with mischief as she handed her friend a white band with a blue dot on it.

"Go ahead. Try it on."

The handsome young wizard nodded and pulled the band over his wrist.

Nothing happened.

At his inquiring glance, Hermione stated, "Say 'I want to be someone else'."

Doing as he was instructed, he repeated the sentence. Briefly wondering just how true that phrase was for her. A heartbeat later there was a tiny silver flash, then Draco felt... something.

A tickling sensation in his belly.

Looking at Hermione, he saw that she was doubled up with laughter.

"Whut?"

The young woman was laughing so hard, she couldn't answer him. Weakly, she waved him to a mirror on the wall. His suspicious nature kicked into overdrive as he stomped over to the full length mirror attached to the wall near the door.

A blood curdling, ear piercing, finger nails down a chalk board screech echoed from the floor to the ceiling and half way down the street as Draco screamed.

"I look like artwork!"

It was true. More aptly, he looked like a cartoon character. His hair had turned blue and stood straight up and he had a...

Yellow smiley face?

Hermione howled her mirth at her friend.

"I'm a smiley face with blue hair!"

Wiping her eyes and nose, Hermione managed to snort out, "Gives new meaning to the phase 'Put on a happy face'!"

Never in her life had she ever seen an animated happy face look so completely pissed off until now. Grinning, she picked up the other white band. This one had a yellow dot on it.

"Look here."

The sullen blue haired happy face looked over to see Hermione whisper the phrase. Then with a flash she was standing there with long blonde hair and an equally stupid looking smiley face.

Immediately he broke up into loud giggly laughter.

It was just what they needed to lighten the mood.

* * *

It took the better part of an hour for them to calm down enough to utter the simple, "Reverso Glamour!" They both kept bursting out into mirthful hysterics. Wrapping trembling arms around aching tummies.

Finally, Hermione produced a solid cobalt blue band for Draco and a canary yellow one for herself, "These are the true masterpieces." She murmured as she watched the young man remove the white band and put the blue one on. The effect was immediate. The same spikey blue hair now belonged to an angular faced young man with slightly thick eyebrows and a cleft in his chin.

"Wow." He muttered staring into the mirror.

Hermione grinned as she looked down at her own wrist band of pure yellow.

"I'm too sexy for my face! Too sexy for my face! Too sexy for this place! Soooo sexy!" She looked up to see the slim young man shaking his backside and dancing quite seductively in front of the mirror.

Rolling her eyes, she put her band on and asked, "What do you think?"

Draco turned, his eyes widening as he beheld a beautiful, long haired blonde with sculpted cheek bones and a firm jaw. A face that looked slightly familiar and yet not. Only her expressive chocolate eyes remained the same.

"Your eyes are the same."

The blonde nodded as she replied, "Eye charms are complicated and I didn't want to get too intricate or risk inhuring someone's eyes. I figure eye color can stay the same. Who really notices anyway?"

Draco smirked as he thought of a certain emerald eyed witch, _'Who indeed?'_

* * *

Later that same day, the young man was making his way to Gringott's when he took an unexpected detour.

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was having a sale. Thinking that opening night at the club would be even more spectacular with one of George Weasley's custom fireworks displays, he stepped to the door and entered the shop.

As always, the store was flooded with children of all ages excitedly moving from one interesting item to another. Teenagers stood in clumps observing some of the more "complicated" gadgets. Harried parents rolled their eyes at some of the more elevated prices.

A devious grin split the handsome young wizards face as he thought of all the headaches Headmistress McGonagall and her staff would be dealing with during the school year.

A sharp movement caught the corner of his eye. Turning he spied a slim, dark skinned woman moving about the store stocking the shelves and tidying as she went along. He could clearly see that she moved with a pronounced limp and used a cane. A lion's head ornately carved at the top.

As she turned towards him, he couldn't help the gasp that escaped his thin lips. The young clerk was none other than Angelina Johnson.

"Angelina?" He whispered. A stunned look on his face.

The dark skinned woman glanced up at her whispered name. Brown eyes widened marginally as she recognized Draco Malfoy. Her face flushed a bit darker as she approached him, "How can I help you sir?"

"You can cut out the "sir" shit and tell me what the bloody hell you're doing here. Last I heard, you were captain of the Harpies."

The young woman frowned and gestured to her bad leg, "If you can't fly, you can't play." There was the distinct tone of bitterness in her voice as she remembered the incident that ended her quidditch career.

Draco followed her as she moved behind the counter to ring up a purchase for a pimply faced young man with a huge wad of chewing gum in his mouth. The teen proceeded to produce a gigantic bubble as Angelina watched him with a raised eyebrow. She spied a lightening quick gesture behind the youth and grinned as the teen's bubble abruptly exploded all over his face and in his hair.

"Aw bugger!" The kid whined as he accepted his change from the dark skinned woman. There was a twinkle shining in nearly black eyes as she watched the young man stomp away bitching about picking gum out of his hair.

"That wasn't very nice." She stated as Draco scourgified a tiny bit of pink bubble gum off of the tip of his wand.

Grey eyes locked with dark brown, "It's in very poor taste to blow bubbles in the face of a pretty young woman." A tiny gleam appeared as he added, "Even if they are Gryffindor."

"Oy!"

Grinning, he leaned across the counter and pecked her smooth cheek with a tiny kiss. A look of surprise appearing on her face.

"What was that for?"

Leaning on his elbows, the platinum haired man replied, "You looked like you could use a pick me up." He buffed his finely manicured nails on the silk lapel of his jacket and added arrogantly, "A kiss from me, will set you free."

Rolling her eyes, she stated, "Git!" A smile quirked her full lips as she spied the humor sparkling in those soft grey eyes. She leaned on the counter putting herself nearly nose to nose with the handsome young man, "What can I help you with today?"

A calculating expression appeared on the Slytherin's face as he answered, "You know, I think we can help each other."

* * *

_-to be continued_

**AN: Wow! The response to chapter one has been amazing. Thank you all so very much and I hope I don't disappoint anyone. Tan says to blame any spelling errors on her. ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I have no idea where this is going... I'm just along for the ride.**

**CLUB GLAMOUR**

**Chapter Three**

Hermione scratched her nose as she watched Draco pace excitedly in front of her. Her eyes strayed from his tall, slim form to take in the not so familiar surroundings. The last time she'd been in this place, it was dank and smelly and really, really creepy. Now there were mirrored glass panels over red walls, colored glass support columns gleaming brightly. A huge dance area topped by a gigantic disco ball. The young woman rolled her eyes wondering where in the hell he found that monstrosity.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Draco's demanding tone pulled Hermione's attention back to him, "Whut?"

Incensed, the young man stood stock still, "Did you even hear a word I said?"

Chocolate eyes darkened, "You were telling me about Angelina Johnson. Then you went off on a tangent about finding a hair in your soup as Rosmerta's. Then you were moaning about your house elves using too much starch in your shorts. Did I miss anything?"

Surprised eyes widened as the young man sputtered, "Well fine then." He paused a moment, then asked, "Well what do you think?"

Hermione's nostrils flared in irritation as she replied, "I think it's sad about Angelina and yes I'd like to help her." She ticked off her responses on her fingers as she continued, "You should tell Rosmerta to wear a hair net." She grinned mischievously and answered, "I would give the elves clothes for that one."

Draco snorted as he sat himself at the corner table Hermione seemed to have chosen for herself. It gave them an excellent view of the entrance, the dance floor and the bar.

A very strategic vantage point.

Tapping his fingers, the young wizard said, "I want to bring Angelina in on this."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow but said nothing.

Straightening his silk tie, Draco said, "I did some checking. She has a degree in business management from Merlin College."

The same thick dark eyebrow quirked a bit.

Sighing, Malfoy continued oblivious to the look in Hermione's eyes, "Ever since the accident, she's been living from pay slip to pay slip. George Weasley was doing her a favour."

Hermione nodded. She was there the day Angelina Johnson was knocked from her broom during a match between the Harpies and the Birmingham Knights. Ron and Harry had pretty much kidnapped her from her office and dragged her along to watch the match. Harry had muttered something like, "You're starting to look like the grey lady."

A cheap shot from the Knight's beater had shattered the dark skinned beauty's hip and knocked her off of her broom. It was Rolanda Hooch's yelled, "Arresto Momentum!" That had saved the young chaser's life.

The Hogwarts Flying Instructor occasionally refereed matches on the side. Luckily for Angelina, Hooch had been there. Not too many refs would've been that quick thinking.

The injury had ended a brilliant quidditch career and as the young woman had nothing really to fall back on, no real experience doing anything else, despite the fact that she had a degree in business, she became a drifter. Going from job to job. Too proud to ask for help from her family or friends.

Finally, Hermione asked, "So what do you want to have her doing?"

Draco shot his friend a crocodile smile, "Why run the place of course."

"What are you going to do?"

Another flashing smile, "I'm an idea man Hermione. I'm the pizzazz baby!"

Chocolate eyes rolled in exasperation, "And what is it that I'm supposed to do?"

"You're the magic."

"I am?"

"Yeah... and you keep the books."

"It figures."

The young witch raised her wand and summoned a bottle of firewhiskey along with two glasses.

Draco frowned as he watched her pour two very generous amounts into the tumblers. "I don't want any."

The chestnut haired witch looked up, "These are for me." She then proceeded to toss one back. Quickly swallowing the liquid in one go. Slamming the glass down, she picked up the other and took a small sip.

The tall, slim man stared at his friend, "You really don't need that you know."

Snorting, Hermione took another sip and replied, "I never said I needed it. I want it."

A loud knock on the new metal door interrupted the potential argument. Draco shot his friend a warning look, then stood and crossed to the entrance in long strides.

Hermione could hear him greeting someone. She took another long look at her surroundings marvelling at Draco's mad genius. The club was spectacular...

Mod and moody.

Sexy and seductive.

Quirky and fun.

Six words that fit Malfoy to a perfect "T".

"What have you done Draco Malfoy?"

Angelina Johnson's amazed exclamation brought Hermione's attention to two figures slowly walking towards her. She smiled as she noticed that Draco had slowed his normally long, quick strides to accommodate Angelina's slower gait.

Deep dark eyes spied Hermione as she rose from her table, "Hermione Granger! I never imagined you would be involved in something like this."

A cheeky grin flashed briefly before the witch in question responded dryly, "A certain Slytherin has quite the silver tongue and can be very persuasive and charming when he tries."

The two women chuckled as Draco had the good grace to blush deeply.

The tall dark skinned woman gazed around in wonder. Everything glittered and sparkled and yet felt warm and inviting at the same time. The walls were mirrored in places, the ceiling was made of magical acoustic tile allowing for perfect sound quality without an echo. There was a raised area in the center of the polished ebony dance floor, "What is that raised area for?"

A huge toothy grin creased Draco's handsome face, "I'm going to have a go-go cage installed."

"We are not having nude dancers!" Hermione screeched, chocolate eyes blazing.

Angelina broke out into giggles at the raised eyebrow and thoughtful gleam in Draco's eyes.

"Hmmmmm. That idea has some merit."

Hermione began ranting about turning a perfectly fun and respectable establishment into a den of inequity whilst the other two were thinking that the club would more than likely be a little bit of everything.

A place to have fun AND a terrific place to get laid.

All with the peace of mind of knowing that you would be completely anonymous.

Draco gently led Angelina to Hermione's table, "Come let's discuss the particulars." He glanced back at the still ranting Hermione and added, "When you're through, we have salary and such to discuss with Ms. Johnson."

"Git!"

* * *

Angelina looked at the wristband in Hermione's hand, "How does it work?"

The chestnut haired witch smiled, "It's just a basic glamour charm that I tweaked a bit. It changes your physical appearance... the color, texture and style of your hair. Your facial structure and your voice."

"Voice?"

Hermione nodded, "It gives you a different sound, tone and sometimes accent."

Draco grinned, "I think I'll send a band to the Minister of Magic that has an American southern accent." He paused and added, "Y'all."

Both witches snickered at the notion, knowing that Draco would do exactly that.

Angelina plucked a creamy mocha coloured band from Hermione's outstretched hand, "I'm assuming each band is unique?"

Hermione nodded, "I have all of them catalogued in my ledger. Inside each band is the name and catalogue number."

The dark skinned witch turned the band inside-out and read the imprinted phrase, "Mocha 27."

Draco grinned as he took the band from her hand and gently slid it onto her wrist, "You shall be called 'Mocha'."

"Not Mocha 27?"

"Nah... sounds like a brand of coffee."

There was quiet laughter at his joke.

Angelina stared at the band on her wrist, "How do I make it work?"

"Say 'I want to be someone else'."

Angelina repeated the phrase.

There was a small flash as the young woman felt a tickling sensation in her tummy, then...

"Wow! Woman you are hot!"

Hermione and Draco stared in amazement at the incredible transformation of Angelina Johnson into 'Mocha'. The woman in question looked over Hermione's shoulder and peered into a mirrored panel on the wall. Her eyes widened in surprised delight.

A sexy, mocha skinned vixen was looking back. Her head sported closely cropped reddish hair with dark shadowing around familiar eyes. Full lips with bright red lipstick. Chiselled bone structure.

"Damn! I look good!"

Draco and Hermione chuckled as they put their bands on, whispering the phrase and smiling at the tummy tickles. It was the flash that pulled Angelina's attention back to her companions.

"Whoa! You guys are hot too!"

The strikingly handsome blue haired man buffed manicured nails on his lapel, "I know."

"Git!"

Angelina grinned at the by-play. It was quite obvious to her that these two were the best of friends. A little odd considering what went on while they were at school, but when one considered the catastrophic events of the war, then it really wasn't that much of a shock.

She pointed a finger at Draco, "You shall be called 'Blue' and you..." She indicated Hermione, "...shall be called 'Blondie'. God, you guys look awesome. Excellent spell work Hermione."

"Blondie' nodded her thanks and stated, "And you shall be called 'Mocha'."

The three people sat admiring each other for a few moments, then 'Blue' stood up saying, "From now on, when we are in this club, we'll wear the glamours and only refer to each other by our club names. OK?"

"That's fine with me."

"Me too."

'Blue' smiled then added, "I think we should take a wizard's oath not to reveal our true identities unless we have permission by the person in question."

'Mocha' and 'Blondie' looked at each other for a moment, then nodded and stood as well. Pulling out their wands, the three people swore not to reveal the identities of the other unless given express permission. There was a shimmer of magic and then the deed was done.

'Blue's' grey eyes glimmered for a moment as an idea he'd had a few days ago at Hermione's flat popped back into his head. Pulling a charming smile over his handsome face, he said, "'Blondie? Why don't you show 'Mocha' the rest of the place? If we're going to be open in a month, I need to get the invitations prepared and the bands owled out." He looked over at the go-go cage and added, "Plus I need to get the rest of the staff in place."

The two witches smiled at each other as 'Blondie' gestured towards the bar, "After you."  
'Blue' smiled to himself as he reached for the box of wrist bands. He plucked a solid red and a solid black band out. Staring at the red band, he looked down at the ledger and found the corresponding code, "Long red hair, pale skin, longish nose, American accent..." Grinning he muttered, "I know exactly who I'm sending you to."

* * *

'Blondie' watched as 'Mocha' inspected the bar area. The dark woman was leaning heavily on her cane. It appeared to 'Blondie' that her companion had learned to economize her movements so as to not waste energy or tax her obviously distressed hip.

"Nothing can be done then?"

'Mocha' turned to look at the blonde woman. Her darks eyes questioning.

"Your hip I mean."

Shaking her head, 'Mocha' replied, "Nah. Been to every joint specialist around. Even some muggle doctors. I'm done. This is as good as it's going to get."

There was deep sympathy in the chocolate eyes that were looking back at her. The lovely dark skinned woman smiled sadly, "It's alright. I get around." She paused for a moment, then said, "The toughest thing was finding out just who my real friends were and who were the ones that liked me just because I could play quidditch."

There was deep pain and loneliness lacing her statement.

'Blondie' snorted, "Well I never cared a fig about quidditch and I like you."

The quiet grin she received at her statement spoke volumes. With a cheeky grin of her own, the blonde woman said, "Let me show you another one of 'Blue's' mad ideas. He calls them the "Gettin' to know ya" rooms."

'Mocha' snickered, "Getting to you know my arse. You can bet those rooms will be used for some serious shagging."

'Blondie' nodded, "He wants to charge hourly rates."

"What a pig!"

"A brilliant pig."

After visiting several rooms that were situated down a short corridor just behind the bar, 'Blondie' led 'Mocha' back to the front of the club as sounds of banging and some swearing could be heard coming from the office which was located just to the right of the main entrance, right beside the reception booth.

"If you mess up my office, I swear to Merlin you'll be wearing that bloody white wristband with the blue dot. I swear it!" 'Blondie' yelled in the direction of the noise.

A muffled, "Ah bugger off woman!" was her reply.

Snorting, the blonde woman glanced up at 'Mocha' to see her trying to suppress her laughter, "Oh hush you!"

With that, peals of laughter erupted, "You two sound like a married couple."

Another snort, "If only..." She smiled, "I'm into witches. He's into wizards."

"You're gay?" There was total surprise in her voice, "I thought you and Ron..."

"Oh good God! Are you kidding? Ronald Weasley is a bigger pig than Draco."

'Mocha's' deep dark eyes widened, "I thought you were friends."

"We are. Just not lovers. Besides, he's with Lavender Brown."

"Ewwwww!"

They arrived at a staircase that was just to the left of the main entryway.

'Mocha' eyed it with some trepidation, "I don't do stairs very well."

'Blondie' smiled and pulled out her wand. Flicking it just so, she muttered, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

'Mocha' felt herself rising, "Whoa!"

Her body was smoothly and steadily lifted to the top of the stairs. All the while 'Blondie' slowly followed saying, "Up here are where the glamoured guests can apparate in to." She waved her arm to reveal a row of twenty small cubicles set up as reception points for apparation.

"How do you keep people from apparating onto one another?" 'Mocha asked as she carefully inspected the first booth.

'Blondie' flashed a familiar "Cheshire Cat" grin, "The booths are equipped with a spell I developed. The magic senses if one booth is occupied. If it is, then it will shuffle the person to the next one in line and so on."

"Keeps the traffic flowing nicely."

Both women looked up to see 'Blue' at the top of the steps. The man took a step forward and addressed 'Mocha', "So what do you think?"

"I think this place is bloody brilliant."

Grinning, the handsome man asked, "So you'll take the job?"

"Yes."

* * *

_-to be continued_

**AN: Next chapter will be opening night at Club Glamour!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for all the nice words. I appreciate it. Now, to make this a bit easier, please remember that while our characters are in the club, they will refer to each other by their club names only.**

**Blondie - Hermione Granger**  
**Blue - Draco Malfoy**  
**Mocha - Angelina Johnson**  
**Spike - Rolanda Hooch**  
**Red - Minerva McGonagall**  
**Rainbow Tweetie - Harry Potter**  
**Storm - Ginny Potter**  
**Wolverine - Neville Longbottom**

**CLUB GLAMOUR**

**Chapter 4**

Rolanda Hooch had absolutely no doubt in her mind that her best friend, Minerva McGonagall was going to thoroughly trounce her in yet another chess game. Her friend was a terror in chess. Brilliant, concise and intimidating. A lot like she was as Headmistress of Hogwarts. Golden, hawk-like eyes watched as long, thin elegant fingers reached out and moved a rook, further sealing her fate.

"You realize I will have you in checkmate in three moves?"

It was the smirky tone in her friend's voice that irked the flying instructor to no end. If she was going to go down, then dammit she was going to do it spectacularly. There was one subject that she knew would completely frazzle Minerva to the point of distraction. One lovely, chestnut haired distraction. Grinning inwardly, Hooch sat back and took a sip of her firewhiskey.

She watched as Minerva did the same. Emerald eyes gazing at her expectantly.

Hooch took another sip, then set her drink aside. Stretching her muscular arms, she took a deep breath. Going in for the kill, she interlaced her fingers in her lap and said, "You'll never guess who I saw a couple of Fridays ago."

An ebony eyebrow raised quizzically, "Oh? Whom?" The Headmistress took another sip of her drink.

"Hermione Granger. Drunk as all get out with a pretty young something something draped all over her."

Abruptly Minerva began choking on her firewhiskey. A little bit dribbled down her chin as she hastily set the drink down and pulled a silk handkerchief from her pocket. Dabbing her chin, she cleared her throat and asked, "Something something?"

Hooch watched as Minerva's normally creamy pale skin flushed a rather cute shade of pink. Grinning toothily, she went in for another jab, "Yeah, the little something something was all over Hermione. Lips, hands and tongue everywhere."

Minerva frowned, emerald eyes darkening, "Where was this?"

Rolanda took a moment to savour her impending victory. She leaned forward and moved her bishop as she replied, "Oh, she hangs out at the Butterfly Room down in Soho." She grinned as Minerva just sat there and stared.

Hooch was laughing inside but kept her face carefully neutral on the outside, "Yeah. It's a pretty nice gay bar. I go there sometimes when I'm horny."

She sniggered as she saw Minerva blush again. Prodding, she added, "It's your move."

Absently Minerva picked up a piece and moved it as she rose and walked to the window. Hugging herself, she asked, "Do you see Miss Granger there a lot?"

Hooch looked at the chess board, not believing the silly move Minerva just made. The Headmistress had just given her the game. Yellow eyes stared at the long, slim figure of the Headmistress as she realized just how tender a spot Hermione Granger was to Minerva. Sighing, she replied, "Usually on Fridays. She comes in, gets soused and picks up a chicka or two."

Eyes bugging, Minerva turned, "Or two?" She was flabbergasted. First at the notion that Hermione Granger was gay and secondly at the idea that her former student was so... um easy.

Hooch watched as her friend turned back to look out the window. There was a sadly bleak expression decorating the high cheekbones, firm jaw and thin rose coloured lips.

"I thought she was with Ronald Weasley?"

Hooch snorted at that, "Nah... He went back with Lavender Brown. Not that I blame him. Who wouldn't want to loose themselves in all that lucious goodness?" She made her move on the chess board, then made another move at her friend, "Not that you'd notice as you seemed so fixated on Hermione."

**"WHAT?"**

Yellow eyes widened as she watched her friend whirl around and stomp back over to her and growl, "What do you mean by that?"

Hooch leaned back in her chair, "Oh nothing really..." She trailed off as she reached for her drink. Taking a sip, she continued, "It just seems to me and the rest of the staff that you always seemed to show her more attention than any of the other students. Oh yeah, and it's your move."

**"THAT IS COMPLETELY ABSURD!"**

The Headmistress leaned over and absently made another move. Another foolish manoeuvre. One made without thinking. A move made out of desperation and fear.

Fear that Rolanda Hooch's words just might have a ring of truth to them.

Angry at exposing herself this much, Minerva stormed back to the window with a huff.

A silver eyebrow rose as Rolanda realized that maybe what she'd heard in the staff room gossip was true after all. That maybe Minerva had cared more about Granger than she should have. She smiled as she recalled a recent conversation she'd had with Draco Malfoy. Apparently he was opening a club in Diagon Alley. A rather "unique" place where everyone wore a glamour charm. She grinned as she remembered his words...

_"A place where the famous, the not so famous and the infamous can become safely anonymous."_

She'd been intrigued. Even more so when he'd reached into the pocket of his black linen jacket and pulled out two rubber wristbands. One was black and the other was red. He'd handed them to her saying, "We're opening soon. Why don't you and McGonagall come check it out. No one will know it's you."

He'd handed her a flyer that had the grand opening of "Club Glamour" printed on it. The address was listed and contact information as well. The platinum haired man had a devious grin on his face as he'd stated, "To activate the charm, you put the bands on and say, "I want to be someone else" then poof! You'll be a whole different someone."

Golden, hawk-like eyes gazed over at her friend as an idea occured. Her angular face transformed as a huge cheeky grin appeared. Smirking, she said with bold confidence, "When I win this game you will owe me a favour. That was the bet remember?"

A disbelieving scoff sounded from the window, then in the "Professor McGonagall" voice, the woman at the window replied rather haughtily, "First of all, you must win and you never have. Secondly, yes I do remember our wager."

Grinning widely, Hooch moved her piece saying with triumph, "Then you loose hot stuff because I just won. Checkmate!"

**"WHAT?"**

* * *

Over the next several days, owls delivered small packages to witches and wizards all over the magical world... even as far as Asia. Rubber wristbands were tried on and spells whispered. Surprised gasps of delight were uttered as certain people were impressed with the entire idea.

The idea of being able to let loose, have a good time... maybe, just maybe... be a little bit naughty and no one would know their true identity.

No one except Draco that is.

The scheming Slytherin had painstakingly created a list of fifty names. Carefully matching bands to the names, he'd sent those invitations special delivery. The remaining items went out to random businesses, universities and of course the Ministry of Magic. He'd also sent twenty bands to Rosmerta with a note telling her to pass them out to deserving teachers, workers and friends.

NOT to students.

The toughest part was snatching Hermione's notebook without her knowing. When he actually accomplished the task, he'd done it in a rather "Malfoy" kind of way. Showing up at her flat with vintage firewhiskey and a smile. He'd just waited till the young woman had consumed enough fiery liquid to pass out drunk. Then he helped himself to her notes.

The journal turned out to be very revealing. Not only were the wristband colours and glamour descriptions carefully recorded, but there were also some interesting spell ideas that Hermione had listed. Draco had grinned in amazement at the sheer brilliance of his friend. She truly was one of a kind.

Too bad she was drinking herself to death.

He'd discovered the real reason for that as well.

She'd noted all the things that had happened to her during the war. Describing in vivid detail her torture at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. Grey eyes had widened in horror as he'd read the vile acts visited upon Hermione by the deranged witch.

Tears had filled his eyes as he'd read about how she'd travelled to Sydney, Australia after the war to retrieve her parents only to find their viciously tortured bodies. Apparently the dark lord had specifically targeted the Grangers because of the threat Hermione's innate intelligence had posed to him. His influence reached half way around the world to end the lives of his dear friend's parents in a grizzly manner.

All clearly documented in the little witch's precise handwriting.

Draco sobbed as he'd read Hermione's heart wrenching thoughts especially when he'd found the section that detailed her overwhelming battle with depression that had led her to the bottle. She so desperately wanted to be loved, wanted a family of her own and wanted just one witch to have that with.

Just one witch.

That was something the lonely young man understood completely.

A platinum eyebrow had quirked as he'd read of Hermione's deep, almost spiritual longing for a certain green eyed headmistress and the young woman's gut wrenching pain at the thought that loving McGonagall and being loved by her in return was so far out of her reach.

That was the reason Draco had sought out Rolanda Hooch. He knew that she and the Headmistress were close friends and if anyone could help him get Hermione and Minerva together, it was Hooch.

The Flying Instructor had been a legendary prankster in her younger days and if anyone loved a good challenge, it was she. He'd found her chatting up a cute, curly red head at the Butterfly Room a few days prior. When he'd chased off the little witch and sat himself at Hooch's side, the yellow eyed woman had shot him a glare that would've melted steel.

"I was making progress with her you know."

Snorting arrogantly, Malfoy replied, "You can do better." He'd then proceeded to lay out his plan. The more information he provided, the more interested Hooch seemed to become. After Draco explained Hermione's issues, Hooch simply held up her hand, "Say no more. I'm in."

There was a calculating smile on his handsome face as Draco thought Angelina and Hooch might make an interesting couple as well.

Hmmmmmmm.

The Slytherin rubbed his hands together. Opportunities are for the making and he was not above using a little underhandedness to make opportunities happen for those people he cared about.

People like Hermione Granger.

Little did he know, she was planning the same thing for him. If he'd actually counted the wristbands, he'd have realized that one was missing.

A dark brown band sprinkled with gold flecks.

* * *

Two days before the scheduled opening of the club, Hermione found herself entering "The Green Thumb". It was a lovely plant shop that Neville Longbottom had opened in Hogsmede. The cool, rich earthy scents of the shop assaulted her senses making her feel instantly relaxed.

Looking around, she realized that the tiny shop had been magically enlarged. It looked like a jungle inside. She could hear voices coming from behind a gigantic feather fern.

"Move it this way."

"It'll get stuck there."

"Well then just slide it in."

"It won't fit!"

"Relax a bit, then try again."

Hermione's chocolate eyes widened, "What the fu..." She muttered stepping behind the large plant to see...

Neville Longbottom with his arms wrapped around the portly frame of Pomona Sprout!

"What's going on here?" She commented, a grin splitting her lovely face.

Startled, Neville stepped back dropping a rather heavy planter.

_CRASH!_

There was a pained squeak, then, "OW! Longbottom! That ruddy hurt!"

Filius Flitwick squirmed out from in front of Pomona Sprout as she too turned around.

Hermione could see the tiny man was favouring his left foot.

"Aw Sweetie, are you hurt?" Pomona dropped to one knee to look at the diminutive professor's foot.

Flitwick grimaced, "Ow! Dammit Mona easy there!" He looked up to see Hermione gawking at them, "Hello Miss Granger."

Neville smiled at his friend, "Hello 'Mione. What brings you here?" He smiled as Pomona picked Flitwick up and placed him onto a nearby counter.

Hermione's chocolate eyes twinkled with mirth as she watched Professor Sprout remove Professor Flitwick's small boot to examine his foot. The tiny man squirmed as Sprout poked at his toes.

"That tickles... stop it!"

"I'm trying to see if anything is broken. Sit still."

The dark eyed witch looked up at her tall friend, "What's going on here?"

Grinning toothily, Neville pointed at the broken planter saying, "The Professor brought me some baby bon-bon plants." There was excited glee in his voice. Plants did that to Neville.

Shrugging, Hermione muttered, "Whatever floats your boat."

They were interrupted from their conversation by Flitwick's squeaky cry, "Mona! Quit it! I can do it!"

Apparently Professor Sprout was trying to compare the small man's feet to see if there was swelling. She was doing this by removing his other shoe.

"It looks swollen."

"I could've told you that without you trying to take my clothes off!"

Neville and Hermione sniggered at that.

There was a miffed huff from Sprout, then she grumbled, "Pardon me for caring you snarky twerp."

Outright laughter blasted from Neville as Hermione tried to contain her own mirth and failed miserably. Both young people giggled uproariously. Seeing the dark look Flitwick shot their way only caused more laughter.

"Neville? I'll see you later." With that Pomona Sprout rumbled out of his shop slamming the door behind her.

Flitwick, still sitting on the high counter muttered, "Looks like I get to sleep on the sofa again."

Grinning madly at this bit of gossip, Hermione pulled out her wand and gently levitated her former charms professor to the floor.

"Thank you Miss Granger." Filius said as he limped towards the door.

Spying his shoes still sitting on the counter, Neville grabbed them in one huge hand. Holding them up for a closer look, he eyed them incredulously and mouthed the word "tiny" to Hermione. The latter snorted. Grinning, the tall man followed the little man out of the door calling, "Professor? You left your booties."

Hermione didn't hear Flitwick's remark as she snorted her laughter once again. She looked up as Neville re-entered the shop. His face was cherry red.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she moved back to the front of the shop.

Shaking his head, Neville replied, "He said he'd shove his "booties" up my arse!"

Hermione grinned impishly, "Not that you wouldn't mind?"

Neville Longbottom's blush spoke volumes causing Hermione to remember her reason for coming into the shop in the first place, "I need some flowers..." She paused as she stepped back and took a good long look at her friend. He'd grown into a tall man. Lean, muscular... handsome. Sweet personality, still kind of shy...

And gay.

Very gay.

An idea formed in the brilliant mind of Hermione Granger as she reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out a dark brown wristband with gold flecks. She handed it to the tall man, "Here, take this."

The man took the item as Hermione reached into her pocket once more and pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment. Handing that to him as well, the young woman stated, "This Friday. Why don't you come check it out?"

Neville's dark eyes perused the parchment, "Where the famous, not so famous and the infamous become safely anonymous?"

There was a mysterious look burning in Hermione's chocolate eyes as she replied, "You never know. You might find Mister Right."

There was speculation in his eyes as he asked, "Will you be there?"

Another mysterious smile, "Yes, but you won't know it's me."

"Huh?"

The small witch stepped closer, "Put the band on and say, 'I want to be someone else'." She watched as her friend did just that. There was a tiny flash, then standing before her was...

Oh my.

"What do I look like?" A deep, gravelly voice questioned. Surprise widened familiar warm brown eyes.

Hermione whistled, "You are damn fit!"

Pearly white teeth flashed in a mischievous grin as Neville walked behind his sales counter and fished a hand mirror from underneath. Holding it up, he gasped at the reflection looking back at him, "Oh my indeed!"

Looking back at him was a wavy black haired, sexy beast. Chislled cheekbones, firm jaw, slightly pointed chin. Thick brows and sideburns that followed the angle of the sharp jaw of his handsome face.

"Damn Nev... You look hot."

A thick brow quirked, "You think so?"

"Yup."

"What will I be called?"

"Wolverine."

* * *

All too quickly Friday night arrived and all across wizarding Britain a specific group of people were preparing for... well they weren't exactly sure but curiosity abounded.

In the Potter household, Ginny Potter turned around as she gazed awestruck at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, "Wow." Her long red hair had changed to snow white and her creamy complexion had darkened to a light caramel. Her normally round face had become slightly angular as well.

Harry Potter entered the loo to see his wife looking so amazing, "Damn Gin, you're right awesome looking." He noticed her clear blue eyes darken a bit and he quickly added, "Not that aren't awesome anyway."

"Nice save you goofy git!"

Grinning, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a rainbow coloured wristband, "Well, here goes." The young man pulled the band over his wrist and uttered the phrase under his breath. There was a tiny flash and a tickling sensation in his tummy. He looked at his wife to see her snickering behind her hand.

"What?"

Stepping over to the mirror, he looked at his reflection and began to laugh, "Someone really has a sense of humour!" His normally unruly black hair had morphed into a rainbow coloured afro and his nose was bright red. His round glasses now had Tweetie Bird sitting on the nose piece and there was no sign of his famous scar.

Luckily Harry Potter had a sense of humour.

Ginny twisted her wristband to look inside. Her blue eyes lighting up, "Ohhh it says my name is 'Storm'."

Harry did the same with his, "My name is 'Rainbow Tweetie'."

Giggling, Ginny replied, "How 'bout we just call you 'Rainbow' okay?"

* * *

The crowds gathered and apparated per instructions into the booths located on the second floor of the club. 'Blue' grinned widely as he watched a throng of people descending the stairs to the entrance.

"This is going to be incredible." He muttered as he headed for 'Blondie's' table. Seeing the blonde woman with her nose in her ledger, he hissed, "Liven up woman! It's show time!"

The young man waited till the club was full before sending a nod to 'Mocha' who dimmed the lights. Another nod and the dark skinned bartender/club manager waved her wand and a special piece of music that 'Blue' had picked out began to play...

The song was "Also Sprach Zarathustra" by a muggle group known as "Deodato" and 'Mocha' had never heard a more perfect piece of music to herald the opening of the club.

The crowd hushed as soon as the music began to play. The lights dimmed and spot lights and strobes began to flicker in different colours. A deep, raspy voice rang out.

"Welcome witches and wizards. Famous, not so famous and infamous..."

The voice hissed the last part, sounding mysterious, dramatic and just a little bit naughty...

"...to a place where one can come to play and be safely anonymous." The last part was hissed as well, causing the crowd to growl a bit. They were itching to party!

A spot light appeared at the raised area of the stage as the music got a tiny bit louder. Stepping into the light was a tall, slim man with electric blue hair and bushy blue brows. The crowd discovered that the voice they'd been hearing belonged to this man as he continued speaking, "Welcome to Club Glamour! My name is 'Blue' and along with 'Blondie'..."

He pointed to a stunning blonde witch sitting at a table against the wall, then to the bar at a dark skinned woman, he continued, .."and the lovely 'Mocha', we are your hosts for the evening. So eat, drink, be merry and above all..." He turned and waved his hand.

As the music swelled to a crescendo, two golden cages lowered from the ceiling. In each cage was a dancer. A woman wearing a silver halter top with sparkly fringe along the hem just below her breasts. She was wearing very short shorts and knee high go-go boots. Clad entirely in sparkling silver. In the cage opposite was a male dancer wearing golden knee boots, a shimmering speedo and a golden bow tie.

That was it.

'Blondie' rolled her eyes as 'Blue' finished his speech, "...DANCE!"

The lights brightened and the music changed to the thumping, throbbing beat of "Devil Inside" by another muggle group called INXS.

The cage dancers took the cue and began gyrating wildly, pulling a roar from the crowd as a mass of people surged to the dance area and began to do their own thing to the music.

"WoooooHoooooo!" 'Blue' screamed at the top of his lungs, bouncing around the floor in front of 'Blondie'. "Come on woman! Dance with me?"

Chocolate eyes rolled as she shook her head at his antics. She took a swig from her glass, then got up and yelled, "Oh why the hell not!"

'Blue' and 'Blondie' proceeded to put on quite the show with their frenzied, yet seductive moves.

* * *

'Mocha' watched her friends moving like maniacs on the dance floor. A tiny giggle slipped out as she watched 'Blue' step behind 'Blondie' and begin grinding against her shapely backside.

"That's a sweet little snicker if ever I heard one."

Turning her head, she saw a woman sitting at the bar. Black hair spiked straight up, mirrored sunglasses, purple lip stick. Creamy skin and a killer smile. The woman was clad from head to toe in black leather.

"What can I get you?"

Grinning, the woman answered, "Whatever you're having baby."

Cocking her head, 'Mocha' raised a dark eyebrow, "You're a saucy one aren't you?"

"You have no idea."

A blush flushed 'Mocha's' complexion with a bit of rose. It was quite breathtaking as the spiked woman gasped. Grabbing her cane, the dark skinned woman moved to where the flirty woman was sitting, "What's your club name?"

"Call me 'Spike' hot stuff." She didn't mention the lovely dark skinned woman's pronounced limp.

"Hello 'Spike', I'm called 'Mocha'."

"That's what that crazy blue haired guy called you." She looked over to see said man bouncing up and down and shaking his head and butt wildly. His blonde dancing partner had wisely disappeared back to her table.

Snorting, 'Mocha' replied, "Crazy doesn't begin to describe him."

Grinning, 'Spike' held up her glass, "To crazy people and the wild schemes they hatch!"

Glasses clinked together at the toast.

* * *

'Blondie' was sitting at her table scribbling into her ledger when she felt the hair rise on the back of her neck.

Someone's eyes were upon her.

Glancing up, she noticed a red haired witch staring at her. The woman was sitting only a few feet away at a nearby table. At that moment the music changed. The lights went to soft greens and blues as the music of Peter Gabriel's "In Your Eyes" began to play.

The red haired witch cocked her head and listened to the words of the song for a moment. 'Blondie' stared at the beauty. There was something about this witch that put her completely at ease. She just couldn't figure out what. After a moment, the red haired woman stood and approached her table.

"I figured we could just sit and stare at each other all night or I could summon some courage and come over and say, 'Hello'."

Hermione smiled at the American accent the woman seemed to have, "Love the accent."

"Indeed." The woman was tall, very tall. Slim with an athletic build yet showing some nice curves under her red "v" neck cashmere jumper and black slacks. Her eyes were a stunning shade of emerald green.

Emerald Green.

'Blondie' felt her stomach do a flip flop as the woman smiled, "May I join you?"

Nodding, the blonde woman indicated the chair next to her own, "Please."

The tall woman sat herself and noticed 'Blondie's' drink, "What are you drinking?"

"Firewhiskey."

"I think I'll have one as well."

'Blondie' tried to get 'Mocha's' attention but could see she was ...occupied. "Looks like my dear bartender is busy."

The red haired witch looked over to see..., "Uh that's... 'Spike', she came with me."

'Blondie' glanced at her companion, her dark eyes showing just a hint of disappointment, "Then you're together?"

The red haired woman stared into chocolate eyes, seeing sadness, "Oh no... we just work together. I lost a bet and payment was accompanying her here." There was something compelling about those dark eyes.

Those beautiful, expressive chocolate eyes.

* * *

_-to be continued_

**AN: Hope you like the music. Thanks for reading**_._


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Wow! Y'all are awesome sauce! Thanks for all the kind words. Here are our co-stars this chapter...**

**Blondie - Hermione Granger**  
** Blue - Draco Malfoy**  
** Mocha - Angelina Johnson**  
** Spike - Rolanda Hooch**  
** Red - Minerva McGonagall**  
** Rainbow Tweetie - Harry Potter**  
** Storm - Ginny Potter**  
** Wolverine - Neville Longbottom**  
** Rasta - Kingsley Shacklebolt**  
** Bubbles - Lavender Brown**  
**Bolt - Ronald Weasley **  
**Grumpy - Filius Flitwick **  
**Blueberry - Pomona Sprout **  
**Shaggy - George Weasley **  
**Twinkle - Luna Lovegood**

**The music of Peter Gabriel's "In Your Eyes" and Taio Cruz's "Dynamite" are featured as well. Please note this is NOT a songfic. It just happens that music plays a very large part in how this story unfolds. It might be a good idea if you guys play the songs as you read the specific bits. Hope y'all enjoy...**

**CLUB GLAMOUR**

**Chapter 5**

Mesmerizing emerald eyes gazed into warm chocolate orbs in a moment of charged stillness. Despite the thundering chaos of the club going on around them 'Blondie' and the red haired witch found themselves locked in a silent communication that spoke louder than any piece of music, shouted nonsense or raucous laughter that was going on around them.

The words of Peter Gabriel swirling about, echoing. Touching them to their very souls.

In your eyes...

_...Love, I get so lost sometimes._  
_Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart._  
_When I want to run away,_  
_I drive off in my car..._

* * *

Meanwhile at the bar, 'Spike' glanced over at the table where her friend had joined the beautiful blonde. "Hmmmm. Now that's interesting."

"What is?"

The spikey haired witch turned her attention back to the lovely bartender. Jerking her head, she indicated her friend and 'Blondie', "Seems Miner..." She paused catching her gaff and continued, "I mean 'Red' has found a bit of companionship." She hoped that 'Mocha' had not picked up on her slip.

No such luck.

"Miner...?" Dark eyes widened as realization struck, "You mean Minerva? As in McGonagall?" The dark skinned woman stared open mouthed at the table where her friend and the red haired woman were sitting and repeated, "Mcgonagall?"

Another realization hit her as she quickly glanced back to the woman sitting at the bar.

Spiked hair and sunglasses? Why sunglasses? Unless it was to hide something. Hermione had said that the charm would not affect a person's eye colour. She wondered if that was what 'Spike' was hiding. If it was, then 'Mocha' KNEW who it was that was sitting across from her.

_...But whichever way I go,_  
_I come back to the place where you are._

_All my instincts, they return._  
_And the grand facade so soon will burn._  
_Without a noise, without my pride._  
_I reach out from the inside..._

Slowly, carefully a trembling caramel coloured hand reached out and gently removed mirrored sunglasses to reveal glistening golden eyes.

Gasping, she whispered, "Hooch?"

The handsome witch plucked the glasses from the long fingered grasp that 'Mocha' had on them saying, "In here, my name is 'Spike'."

"I always knew you were into women."

The spikey haired woman stared at the bartender. She gazed deeply into dark brown eyes, "Who are you?" A lovely, mysterious smile graced the full lips across from her. Lips that 'Spike' suddenly found herself wanting desperately to kiss.

_...In your eyes,_  
_the light, the heat._  
_In your eyes,_  
_I am complete._  
_In your eyes,_  
_I see the doorway to a thousand churches._  
_In your eyes,_  
_The resolution of all the fruitless searches..._

Movement at the other end of the bar caused 'Mocha' to turn in that direction. 'Spike' stared at the beautiful womans body as she grabbed her cane and limped to the other end of the bar to mix a drink for a rather odd looking fellow with rainbow coloured hair. 'Mocha' was tall and slim, yet graced with tantalizing curves.

Eyes on the cane in the bartender's hand, 'Spike' saw the carved figure of a roaring lion's head on the handle. Just below the handle was an embossed representation of a snitch. Putting two and two together, the spiked woman came to the conclusion that 'Mocha' was a Gryffindor and that she either played quidditch at one time or was a fan.

The limp was perplexing. She tried to think of a player that she knew who'd been injured seriously enough to have to give up the game. A female player with dark eyes and moved with the grace of a panther. Even with a limp.

The proverbial light bulb went off at that moment and 'Spike' gasped, "Ang..."

_...Oh I see the light and the heat,_  
_In your eyes._  
_I want to touch the light, the heat,_  
_I see in your eyes..._

It was enough to catch the dark skinned bartender's attention. She placed two fingers to her lips in a shushing motion and shot the spikey haired woman a secret "Mona Lisa" smile.

* * *

'Red' cocked her head to the side as she listened to words of a song that was touching her deeply. Her long fiery hair cascaded down the side of her head, caressing her swan-like neck and finally over softly feminine yet deceptively powerful shoulders like a silky waterfall.

"Would you care to dance?"

Emerald eyes connected with chocolate brown seeing a hopeful question, an underlying melancholy, a deep wisdom and a myriad of so many other emotions swirling in eyes that appeared to have seen the struggles of a thousand years of living.

Ancient eyes.

Eyes way too old for someone so young.

_...Love, I don't like to see so much pain._  
_So much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away._  
_I get so tired of working so hard for our survival._  
_I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive..._

Standing, 'Red' reached out an elegant hand, "Come. Dance with me?"

There was something so compelling in those stunning green eyes, that 'Blondie' couldn't help herself. She rose and clasped the larger hand in her smaller one, "I would be delighted."

The couple gracefully glided to the dance floor and into each other's arms.

_...And all my instincts, they return._  
_And the grand facade so soon will burn..._

'Blondie' moved closer to the taller woman till finally her head was resting on a sturdy shoulder and long, powerful arms held her close.

_...Without a noise, without my pride,_  
_I reach out from the inside._

The tantalizing scent of peaches and cream assailed the sensitive nose of the animagus as she rested her cheek against the soft golden tresses of the woman in her arms. Closing her eyes, she lost herself in this single liberating moment.

_...In your eyes._  
_The light, the heat._  
_In your eyes,_  
_I am complete..._

It was the scent of lavender and heather, of sweet skin, of ancient parchment, of... magic that pulled a tear from the dark eyes of the blonde woman who suddenly found herself trembling in the embrace of the attractive, yet regal witch who held her.

She felt safe.

Something she hadn't felt in a very long time.

_...In your eyes._  
_I see the doorway of a thousand churches._  
_In your eyes._  
_The resolution of all the fruitless searches..._

* * *

'Blue' sat at the end of the bar watching the delightful interplay unfold before his calculating grey eyes. It seemed he didn't even need to push McGonagall towards Hermione. Like a moth drawn towards the flame, she'd found her all on her own.

A small smile graced his handsome face as he watched the taller woman wrap the smaller one up in her arms and pull her close. He hoped that soon they would realize just who it was they were holding. He couldn't be sure. Sometimes even the smartest of souls were a bit thick when it came to matters of the heart.

Glancing towards the bar area, he noticed that 'Mocha' had found 'Spike' or vice versa. He'd figured when he had approached Rolanda Hooch about the opening of the club, that while he was playing matchmaker with McGonagall and Hermione, he might as well put Angelina and Hooch together.

It was working.

He grinned as he watched Harry Potter A.K.A 'Rainbow Tweety' dancing with the long white haired 'Storm'. A woman also known as Ginny Potter. He was glad that Harry had such a wonderful sense of humour regarding his glamour. He shuddered as he thought about someone like Severus Snape receiving that particular disguise.

Oy.

Shaking off the squicky feeling that overcame him, he looked out over the dance floor to see so many people having a great time...

A tall, thin man with a riot of mouse brown hair and whiskers on his chin was dancing with a shorter witch with curly green hair that seemed to sparkle. It was the radish earrings that caused 'Blue' to snort in amusement. It seemed rather apropos that Luna Lovegood would find fun in the form of George Weasley.

Glancing back towards his friend and the Headmistress, he watched as they pulled back a bit and gazed silently into each other's eyes.

_...Oh I see the light, the heat._  
_In your eyes..._

Grey eyes widened a touch as he watched long, elegant fingers gently rise up to stroke a soft cheek.

_...Oh! I want to be that complete._  
_I want to touch the light._  
_The heat I see in your eyes..._

A pleased smirk appeared as 'Spike' leaned across the bar and lightly pecked 'Mocha' on her lovely cheek.

_...In your eyes, in your eyes..._

Suddenly 'Blue' found himself jostled and a wetness splash over his neck. Surprised, he turned.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. How clumsy of me. I'll pay for the cleaning sir."

'Blue' gazed up, up... way up into the softest, gentlest brown eyes he'd ever seen. He watched as the tall, handsome man placed what was left of his drink on the bar and reached for a napkin from the neat stack 'Mocha' had set out. Gentle hands began dabbing at his collar and the skin of his throat.

"Let me get that for you." The deep voice muttered in a clearly embarrassed tone. The man was one 'Blue' didn't recognize but he was clearly wearing a wristband at the end of his muscular arm. A brown wristband with gold flecks.

Shaking himself out of his daze, 'Blue' smiled winningly, "That's alright. No harm done." His eyes fell on those killer sideburns...

Mmmmmm.

It was the warmth in those soft brown eyes though that captured the blue haired man's attention.

_...In your eyes. In your eyes._

* * *

A hugely buxom woman with hot pink hair piled high on her head and a heart-shaped beauty spot on her left cheek undulated out onto the dance floor. The generously proportioned woman giggled and said to her companion, "Oh Won-Won this is sooo fab!"

'Blondie' snorted loudly as she watched a tall man with jet black hair riddled with lightening bolts mutter to the pink haired woman, "Shut it Lav... uh I mean Bubbles! My name is Bolt!"

Hearing this, she threw her head back and laughed just as another song began to play.

* * *

A steady hip shaking beat began to sound out. 'Blue' looked up into the soft brown eyes of 'Wolverine' and asked, "Dance?"

The tall, dark haired man smiled. A huge lop-sided goofy grin that caused 'Blue's' heart to flutter. Together the two men moved to the dance floor just as the lyrics began...

_...I came to dance, dance, dance, dance._  
_I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans._  
_I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands._  
_Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands._  
_Yeah, yeah..._

A rotund woman who looked every bit like a giant Blueberry cha-cha'd beside a tiny man who appeared to resemble Grumpy from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, "This is wonderful Grumps!"

"That's 'Grumpy' my dear 'Blueberry'."

"Let's boogie!"

The large woman picked the small man up into her arms and began to tango across the dance floor. His tiny legs kicking the air a bit as they dangled level with her knees.

'Blue' rolled his eyes in amusement and stepped closer to 'Wolverine'. The men began moving together as the tempo of the song began drawing other people onto the floor.

_...'Cause it goes on and on and on._  
_And it goes on and on and on._  
_Yeah!..._

'Twinkle' bounced happily around 'Shaggy', "I hope the music fing-futters don't interfere." Her radish earrings bobbing about as she shook her head.

"Somehow I don't think that'll be a problem." The slim, bushy haired man was dressed in an over sized green t-shirt and brown trousers. Stepping closer to 'Twinkle', he reached out and placed his hands on her hips, "Shake it baby."

_...I throw my hands up in the air sometimes._  
_Saying, "Ay-Oh. Gotta let go."_  
_I wanna celebrate and live my life._  
_Saying, "Ay-Oh. Baby let's go."..._

'Red' backed away from 'Blondie', "I do not know how to dance like that."

The young woman grinned, "Just move to the music." She began to move her body in a seductive manner. Hips swaying, lovely arse shaking. Her head moving back and forth, blonde tresses bouncing. Mischief dancing in chocolate eyes.

Emerald orbs darkened a bit as the red haired woman watched 'Blondie' get her groove on.

_...'Cause we gon' rock this club._  
_We gon' go all night._  
_We gon' light it up like it's dynamite!_  
_Cause I told you once._  
_Now I told you twice._  
_We gon' light it up like it's dynamite..._

'Mocha' watched 'Spike' lean over the bar, "Come. Dance with me?" She grinned at the idea of dancing with Rolanda Hooch. Her flying instructor. Her quidditch guru. Goddess of the broom closet.

Her secret crush.

"Oh hell yeah." The dark eyed woman smiled. She set her cane aside and added, "I might need a bit of help though."

'Spike' smiled softly, "I won't let you fall."

Clasping hands, the two women moved towards the dance floor. Just in time to see 'Blue' step into the long arms of a tall guy with thick sideburns.

_...I came to move, move, move, move._  
_Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew._  
_I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do do._  
_Just what the fuc* came here to do, do, do ,do._  
_Yeah! Yeah!..._

A large dark skinned man with dreadlocks and a scraggly goatee threw his hands in the air dancing with the freedom of expression, the absolute joy of a man releasing pent up frustration. Of letting go of tension, of pressure. The pleasure of being able to loose himself in the music.

If only for a few hours.

"You go Rasta!"

The dark man looked around to see a slim, blue haired man giving him the thumbs up. Returning the gesture with a grin, he went back to enjoying the music.

_...Cause it goes on and on and on._  
_And it goes on and on and on._  
_Yeah!..._

'Mocha' slowly began to move to the music. Her hip twinged painfully, but she didn't care. It had been so very long since she'd been this happy.

This free.

Her face took on a glow that drew 'Spike' closer. The leather clad witch turned out to be a surprisingly good dancer as her body picked up the beat of the music and moved with it. Curved hips swaying, catching the dark skinned woman's attention even more. Dark eyes twinkled as she grinned, "You are one sexy woman."

Moving closer to her, 'Spike' pulled the woman into her arms, "Want to find out just how sexy I can be?"

The dark skinned woman pressed her body close to her companion's, "Thought you'd never ask."

_...I throw my hands up in the air sometimes._  
_Saying, "Ay-Oh. Gotta let go."_  
_I wanna celebrate and live my life._  
_Saying, "Ay-Oh. Baby let's go."_  
_'Cause we gon' rock this club._  
_We gon' go all night._  
_We gon' light it up._  
_Like it's dynamite..._

'Blondie' moved nearer to 'Red', "Come on. Try it." She swirled her hips causing heat to course through the older witches body. Her temperature rising alarmingly.

_...I'm gonna take it all I..._

'Red' moved behind the dancing blonde woman.

_...I'm gonna be the last one standing..._

Strong hands settled on curvaceous hips sending a shiver through the younger woman.

_...I run the whole night..._

A young body backed into an older one causing nerve endings to ignite with a need that had been burning for years. A fire that suddenly roared to life.

_...I'm gonna be the last one landing..._

'Red' could feel the rounded globes of 'Blondie's' gorgeous arse pressing into her groin. Her body was tingling with feelings that she'd thought long since buried. She answered the young woman's movement by pressing back tightly.

_...'Cause I, I, I believe it..._

Gasping, 'Blondie' felt those hands move across her tummy as she guided 'Red' through the dance. Their bodies began moving as one to the music.

_...And I, I, I._  
_I just want it all._  
_I just want it all!..._

'Blue' caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Curious, he spun away from 'Wolverine' for just a moment to see his friend dancing with McGonagall. Actually it appeared that Hermione was teaching the older woman to move to this music and the Headmistress appeared to be an apt student because she was following the younger witches movements precisely.

"You go girl." He whispered, grey eyes dancing with glee as he turned back to 'Wolverine', "Now where were we?" He grinned as he felt the tall man press himself against his own tight backside.

"...Oh. Right there hmmm?"

_...I'm gonna put my hands in the air._  
_Put my hands in the air._  
_Put your hands in the air!..._

'Bubbles', 'Bolt', 'Rainbow Tweety' and 'Storm' all found themselves happily dancing in a cluster. It felt so good to just be able to let loose and have a good time.

At one point the women found themselves moving together as 'Bolt' twirled around 'Tweety'.

Realizing what had happened, the two wizards stared at each other for a moment then growled, "Ewww!" at each other. They turned as one and grabbed their women. Moving a bit away from the other couple. Picking up the beat, they resumed their enthusiastic cavorting.

Although the way 'Bolt' was moving, he may have been having a seizure or something.

_...I throw my hands up in the air sometimes._  
_Saying, "Ay-Oh. Gotta let go."_  
_I wanna celebrate and live my life._  
_Saying, "Ay-Oh. Baby lets go."..._

'Blondie' turned around and pressed herself against the taller woman. Her generous breasts pressed tight against 'Red's' tummy. She felt long arms wrap around her body. Fingers sliding beneath the hem of her blouse to lightly caress the soft skin there. She gazed up to see darkened emerald gazing back.

"I feel like I've been dancing with you for years."

'Red' smiled softly, "I know what you mean. I feel it too."

_...'Cause we gon' rock this club._  
_We gon' go all night._  
_We gon' light it up like it's dynamite..._

'Spike' leaned in and gently touched her lips to 'Mocha's'. It was fleeting, quicksilver.

But it was enough.

Slim, yet powerful arms wrapped themselves around the spikey haired woman's neck pulling her in for another, deeper, more sensual kiss.

"I've wanted to do that for ages." 'Mocha' whispered when they came up for air.

Grinning, 'Spike' replied, "Feel free to do that any time you fancy."

_...'Cause I told you once._  
_Now I told you twice._  
_We gon' light it up._  
_Like it's dynamite!..._

* * *

The evening had turned out to be a spectacular success with a large number of patrons stopping at the office on their way out to purchase a membership to the club. That meant that they got to keep the wristbands that had been sent out to them. Those few who chose not to join simply left their bands in a box which was located in each of the apparation booths.

'Blue' rubbed his hands together basking in the feeling of accomplishment. He preened as he remembered seeing the results of all his matchmaking schemes playing out.

It was grand.

Even Hermione's little bit of matchmaking with him made the blue haired wizard giggle. 'Wolverine' was turning out to be someone he'd like to get to know better.

A whole lot better.

The tall man had mentioned that Hermione Granger had stopped by his shop a few days prior and given him the wristband with the specific instructions of showing up at the club and seeking out the blue haired man.

Cheeky witch.

He loved it though. He loved the fact that he had a friend who cared enough about him to do that for him. Sighing, he stepped out of the office to find 'Wolverine' waiting.

"I was just getting ready to go and I wanted to tell you that I had a wonderful time."

A dark, bushy eyebrow rose, "The evening is still young."

An embarrassed flush decorated the handsome face of the tall man, "Um.. well..."

It was clear to 'Blue' that this man was quite shy, maybe even feeling a little skittish. After all, they had just met. Nodding, his grey eyed stare locked onto 'Wolverine', "I could walk you home."

A huge smile brightened the taller man's features, "I'd like that." He frowned as another thought popped into his head, "You'll find out who I am!"

'Blue' grinned mischievously, "I was going to do that anyway." He left the stunned man standing near the office as he went to seek out his partner. He found 'Blondie' sitting with 'Red' at the bar enjoying a drink.

Surprisingly it was tea.

The blonde witch looked up as her friend approached, "What's up?"

'Blue' nodded politely at 'Red', then addressed 'Blondie', "I'm going to walk 'Wolverine' home. Would you mind closing up?"

A huge cheeky grin washed across the lovely features as 'Blondie' saw that the results of her own matchmaking were paying off somewhat. She thought Neville would be good for Draco and vice versa, "Not at all. Have a good time."

'Blue' grinned, "I'll see you tomorrow." With another nod at 'Red', the tall man turned on his heel and headed out of the club; collecting 'Wolverine' along the way.

In the meantime, 'Red' was staring at her companion. She had seen that cheeky grin before, but couldn't quite place it.

The blonde woman turned her attention back to the older witch. Seeing the odd expression of the red haired woman's face, she asked, "Alright then?"

Taking a sip of her tea, 'Red' replied, "Indeed."

Shooting the lovely taller woman another grin, 'Blondie' hopped off of the bar stool saying, "I guess I'll get started." Moving behind the bar, she began scourgifying dirty glasses.

The tall woman finished her tea and stated, "I shall help you. What would you like done?"

'Blondie' levitated the empty tea cups to where she was working and replied with a smile, "You don't have to do that."

A piercing dark green stare was her reply as well as a quietly phrased, "I do if I want to get to know you better."

The answering smile lit up the entire room. Dark eyes gazed into the sincere face of the red haired woman. She knew there was something familiar about this beautiful witch, she just couldn't figure it out. Looking around, she stated, "Well, the floor needs to be swept and the chairs placed on the tables."

Red nodded, "Where do you keep the brooms?"

A huge toothy grin flashed as 'Blondie' waved her hands around the club. Adorning the walls were displays of the various Nimbus models from days passed. Draco had discovered a storage room in the basement containing hundreds of Nimbus brooms. Some dating back centuries.  
Red moved gracefully across the floor to one of the display racks.

'Blondie' frowned as she watched the woman move. God! There was something there. Who was this woman? The grace of her walk was so bloody familiar!

Stopping in front of the displays, the tall woman perused the various items. One broom caught her eye and she stated, "There is something intrinsically wrong about sweeping up a night club with a four hundred year old Nimbus Starburst."

An amused snort sounded from behind the bar, "'Blue' nearly had a heart attack the first time I swept up. He kept bouncing around on his toes screaming something about defacing what should be a historical artifact. Apparently I was using..." She paused, thinking a moment. Smirking, she continued, "Oh yes. It was a Nimbus Galaxy IV... whatever that means."

Emerald eyes widened, "You have a Galaxy IV? Merlin, they only made ten! No wonder your blue friend had a fit." The tall witch plucked a Nimbus Exception from the display saying, "I shall use this one. It had a flaw."

'Blondie' rolled her eyes, "Oh God. Don't tell me you're a broom head?"

'Red' turned, an eyebrow raised, "No. I just know my brooms. I played a bit of quidditch in my day and having a good broom is essential." She pulled out a black wand and with a flourish, waved it over the broom. The Exception began sweeping the floor by itself.

Moving to another display, she found a Nimbus Regal-Ride, "This one gave you splinters." Another flourish of her wand and the broom joined it's cousin in the sweeping. With a wistful smile, the red head recalled, "I had one in my youth. My mother was always summoning splinters from my bum."

'Blondie' let out an amused snort as she stared again. It was the flourish of the wand dammit! That was familiar too. She watched as the tall woman glided over to some tables and with another flourish, the chairs began stacking themselves upside-down on the tables. The blonde woman wasn't paying attention as she went to reach for a glass at the end of the bar. Her fingers pushed it and with a crash, it fell to the floor and shattered.

"Oops."

'Red' smiled as she watched the smaller witch move quickly round the bar. Her wand was out and with a flourish of her own, the shards of broken glass arranged themselves in a neat pile. Summoning the rubbish bin, 'Blondie' bent over to dispose of the bits not realizing that her shirt had ridden up over her lower back a bit.

The creamy skin exposed to darkening emerald eyes caused a tiny gasp. As did the tattoo imprinted just above the young woman's arse. It was clearly a representation of a cat. A tabby cat to be precise. Also, there was something about the mark that caused red eyebrows to raise.

The tattoo didn't move. That meant only one thing...

It was muggle.

"Muggle born are you?"

'Blondie' whirled around, "Whut?"

'Red' pointed towards the blonde woman's back-end. "You have a tattoo and it doesn't move."

Blushing, the younger woman nodded, "Yes. I'm muggle born." She quirked an eyebrow, "Does that matter?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

'Red' smiled as she walked over to the smaller woman. Stopping just in front of her, she reached out an elegant hand and placed it against 'Blondie's' upper chest, "It never mattered to me what kind of blood flowed through a person's veins. It is about what lives in here that matters."

There was a lightness that glowed in the deep brown eyes staring up at her. A light that reached out and wrapped itself around the older woman's heart. Clearing her throat, she backed away and asked, "What else needs to be done?"

At that moment, two scantily clad people emerged from the rooms behind the bar. It was Go-Go Girl and Go-Go Boy.

"Miss 'Blondie'?"

"Yes?"

"We've polished our cages. May we leave?"

'Blondie' nodded, "Thank you. Remember, be here at seven tomorrow."

"Yes Miss." Both dancers turned to head out of the club stopping when their employer called back to them, "Remember to transfigure yourselves some clothes. We can't have you traipsing about Diagon Alley half naked now can we?"

Giggling, the young people did just that as they left.

'Red' grinned at the interaction between 'Blondie' and the dancers. There was something familiar about the protective manner in which the young woman had spoken that added itself to her mental list of things that seemed familiar to her about this woman. She watched as the smaller woman moved to an area behind the bar saying, "I have one more area to take care of."

'Red' cocked her head, "Oh?"

"I have to check the 'getting to know you' rooms."

"The what?"

Grinning, 'Blondie' motioned for 'Red' to follow her, "Come. I'll show you."

The young woman headed down a short hallway that was situated just behind the bar. The taller woman followed behind, unable to keep her eyes from following the sway of curved hips and the way the younger woman's luscious buttocks beckoned her to follow. 'Red' felt a stirring down low in her nether regions as 'Blondie' glanced over her shoulder and winked.

The older woman touched her chin, making sure she wasn't drooling. Oh this woman just made her blood boil and her heart race!

'Blondie' opened the door to the first 'getting to know you' room and gasped, "Oh my God."

'Red' hurried to catch up, "What is it?"

The blonde woman stepped into the room, her mouth hanging open.

The room looked like a herd of hippogriffs had bedded down here. A huge canopied bed dominated the room. Silky black sheets lay half on and half off. The shimmering quilt lay in a forlorn heap at the foot of the large king sized item.

A bra hung from one of the bedposts.

A bear skin rug lay twisted in front of a still burning fireplace and several empty bottles of wine decorated a sofa, coffee table and the night stand beside the bed.

A ceiling fan whirled happily as a silver pair of knickers swung from one of the blades.

The room absolutely reeked of sex.

A pair of mirrored sunglasses lay on the dresser and propped against the far wall was a lion's head cane.

Dark eyes narrowed, "You just wait till I get my hands on 'Mocha'. She's cleaning this disaster up!"

'Red' snorted as she strode across the room and picked up the sunglasses, "I'll return these to... 'Spike'."

"Oh you know her?"

Nodding, the red haired witch replied, "We work together."

"Ah." Was all the blonde woman said, causing the older witch to turn and look at her. With a smile, the younger woman shrugged and said, "Come. She WILL clean this mess up."

'Red' followed her out of the door, grinning as the younger witch slammed the door with finality and a growled, "Horny bitches."

Loud laughter rang out as 'Red' threw her head back and howled. Great belly laughs. Mirth she hadn't issued in years spilled out much to the delight of the younger woman. "I haven't had such a wonderful time in years." The tall witch managed to gasp out between chuckles. She followed the younger woman back up the hall and out to the bar area.

Taking a seat, the taller woman waited for the blonde witch to follow suit before reaching out and grasping a small hand. Bringing the hand to her lips, she placed a sweet lingering kiss on the delicate wrist, "I should like to see you again if I may?"

Blushing, 'Blondie' smiled shyly, "I'd like that." What was it about this witch that made her feel like she was sixteen all over again?

"When will you be here again?"

'Blondie' grinned as she answered, "Well actually, I have a job that takes most of my time up during the week. 'Blue' and 'Mocha' are here then. I'm here on Fridays and Saturdays. We are not open on Sundays."

'Red' nodded, "Then I shall see if I can get away next Friday."

"Is getting away an issue?"

The red haired witch cocked her head, "Let's just say that my job is one that requires my presence morning, noon and night." She gazed quizzically at her companion, "And you?" Curiosity was getting the better of the animagus.

"I work very long hours in real life."

'Red' nodded, "What do you do?"

"I'm a charms researcher." The blonde woman abruptly slid off the bar stool, wincing as her lower back decided to complain.

"Are you alright?" 'Red' moved to assist only stopping when the younger woman waved her off.

"I'm OK. Old war wound." The blonde woman replied as she moved behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses. Returning to her seat, she poured them a measure.

'Red' cocked her head, "War wound? You are much too young to have been in the war."

'Blondie' laughed as she took a sip, "Don't I wish. No, I was captured by Bella... Mmmm a death eater and subjected to their.. um.. hospitality."

In other words, she had been tortured.

'Red' raised an eyebrow. Bella? Bellatrix Lestrange? Merlin, if that was the case than this woman was lucky to be alive. She reached for her own drink and took a health gulp.

'Blondie' finished her drink and poured herself another as she asked, "What about you? Were you in the war?"

"Actually several." Came the quiet reply as the older witch drained her glass and offered it to the younger woman to be refilled.

'Blondie' smiled winningly as she finished her pour and asked, "So you're famous then?"

They had gotten to the twenty questions part of their evening. Each woman giving only the barest amount of information so as to not reveal who they truly were.

'Red' sighed, "I wouldn't say that I'm famous, just... well known." She captured the chocolate eyes of her companion in a heated stare, "And you?"

'Blondie' scratched her nose as she thought about the answer.

'Red's' eyes widened as she watched the younger woman's gesture. She had seen someone do that before. Many times. But who? She frowned as she tried to remember. For some reason, everytime she tried to figure out who this woman reminded her of, the answer seemed just a hairs width out of reach and it was frustrating the hell out of her.

Little did she know that there was a reason she couldn't remember. Draco had placed his own spell upon her wristband. Her's and Hermione's. He knew that these two women were brilliant enough to figure out the disguise quite easily and he wanted to give them time to truly get to know each other. Possibly even fall deeply in love before they realized just who it was they were in love with. By then, he figured they wouldn't give a damn about age gaps, perception, propriety and all the other reasons that could possibly keep them apart.

"I'm easily recognizable." It was the best answer that 'Blondie' could give the inquisitive witch.

They finished the bottle in silence. Each contemplating the other. Finally, 'Red' asked, "Would I know you?"

'Blondie's' answer was enigmatic, "You probably already do."

'Red' held up her glass in a toast, "To probably knowing each other."

'Blondie' touched her glass with the older woman's and replied, "To knowing for sure."

'Red' smiled softly, "To seeing where this could go?"

'Blondie' tapped the other woman's glass again and replied, "To discovering that elusive, exciting thing called love."

Glasses met, followed by lips.

* * *

_-to be continued_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you so much for all the kind words. Y'all are awesome! Those attending the club in this chapter will be:**

**Draco Malfoy - 'Blue'**  
**Hermione Granger - 'Blondie'**  
**Angelina Johnson - 'Mocha'**  
**Rolanda Hooch - 'Spike'**  
**Minerva McGonagall - 'Red'**  
**Neville Longbottom - 'Wolverine'**  
**Luna Lovegood - 'Twinkle'**  
**George Weasley - 'Shaggy'**  
**Ron Weasley - 'Bolt'**  
**Lavander Brown - 'Bubbles'**  
**Dolores Umbridge - 'Pinky'**  
**Horace Slughorn - 'Peacock'**  
**Narcissa Malfoy - 'Morticia'**  
**Andromeda Tonks - 'Sandy'**  
**Pansy Parkinson - "Velma'**  
**Blaise Zabini - 'Neon'**

**Song featured in this chapter will be "Everybody Dance Now" by C & C Music Factory featuring the fabulous Martha Wash.**

**CLUB GLAMOUR**

**Chapter 6**

In a darkened room with the curtains drawn, where mysterious piles of odd coloured clothing lay in heaps here and there. Where various hair brushes, cosmetics, perfumes and empty liquor bottles cluttered a dusty dressing table. Where books lay in various spots on the tannish coloured carpet just waiting to stub the unsuspecting toe, there lay a body buried under the wrinkled coverings of a large four poster bed.

A body which lay sprawled unceremoniously where it had landed after indulging in several bottles of firewhiskey with a lovely long legged redhead the night previous. A body... a female that is, that slept the sleep of the soddenly drunken.

She wasn't sure of the exact moment when she became aware that she was no longer alone in her large, comfy but dishevelled bed. She only knew that someone else was there. That thought causing the hairs to rise on the back of her neck. Gathering her wits, she tried to remember last night. Particularly where she'd placed her wand...

Not on her bedside table... drat!

Her mind worked overtime as she tried to force her alcohol saturated brain to think her way to a solution to her present situation that wouldn't get her killed. Finally, she settled on the straight forward approach.

Sitting up quickly, she swung her pillow in the direction where she felt the intruder was and screamed, "Accio wand!"

Two things happened.

Firstly, her mysterious bed partner yelped, "Dammit woman!"

Secondly, her wand came fluttering across her bedroom wrapped up in a lacy garment that could only be her bra.

Hermione's foggy brain tried to process the data streaming into it. One piece of information made it through the muddle.

The voice of the person in bed beside her.

"G'dammit Draco!" She growled, whacking him with her other pillow totally oblivious to the fact that she was completely and utterly naked.

"Ow! Ow! Oooch! Yikes! Eeek!" The platinum haired wizard squealed girlishly as he tried swatting the pillow out of the way. It was bloody near impossible because when Hermione Granger was pissed off, she fought like a banshee. "Ow! Ow! Stop! Stop!"

"Damn you! You rotten gobshite!" Bleary, bloodshot brown eyes blazed. If looks could kill, then Draco Malfoy would very certainly have been a pile of ash by now.

Finally he managed to grab one of the pillows she was beating him with and promptly flung it back... straight into her face.

There was a muffled squeak, something that sounded suspiciously like a fart, and then a growled, "I am going to kill you."

Outraged, Malfoy bitched back, "Not if I kill you first you awful drunken witch, you!" He walloped her with the pillow again, then stopped as he realized something rather disturbing...

She was naked.

"I can see your boobies!" Pointing at the objects in question, he giggled sounding so much like a nine year old.

* * *

Rolanda Hooch opened her eyes and took in unfamiliar surroundings. She was in a strange bed, in a strange room. Raising her head, she noticed that she was alone but the spot next to her had clearly been occupied not too long ago as it was still warm.

Sitting up, she ran a hand through her mussed hair. Normally her spikes stood straight up but this morning however, they arranged themselves quite willy nilly. Pointing sideways, down, up and some even curling in on themselves. A fitting testament to the activities of the previous evening.

As her yellow, hawk-like eyes gazed about, she noticed her wristband was missing. Eyes widening, she glanced at a nearby dressing table and saw not one but two wristbands lying there. Her black one and another.

Creamy brown... the colour of...

"Mocha." The Flying Instructor whispered as the events of last evening chose that moment to flood her mind...

_Soft, full lips under her own._

_Smooth caramel coloured skin flushed with arousal._

_Coffee coloured nipples stiffening under her fevered touch._

_The sweet taste of her lover's creamy essence as she passionately delved into eager folds..._

The bedroom door squeaked open interrupting her musings and Rolanda Hooch found herself locked in the smouldering gaze of one Angelina Johnson.

"Hey there gorgeous." Hooch grinned sitting up and leaning against the wooden headboard of Angelina's bed. The cotton sheets fell to her waist exposing Angelina's hot gaze to her bared chest. Two perky breasts capped by pale pink nipples greeted the dark skinned woman impudently.

Smiling at the memory of the previous evening, Angelina limped slowly into the room. In her hands, she clutched two steaming mugs, "I didn't know how you took your coffee." Her eyes never left the older woman's bared chest.

In reaction to the younger woman's heated gaze, Rolanda's nipples decided that now would be a good time to stand at attention.

"Do you like what you see?" Came the sexiest question Angelina Johnson had ever heard.

"Oh hell yeah." Was the whispered reply as the coffee was hastily set on the bedside table.

"Come 'ere then."

Standing, the dark skinned woman dropped her robe exposing Rolanda's leering stare to her still athletic body. Curved hips, toned arms and legs and oh those lovely ebony crinkles growing at the apex of muscular thighs.

The Flying Instructor leaned closer to the edge of the bed and reached out. A strong, pale hand gently glided across the soft skin on the other woman's tummy. The contrast in skin colour quite arousing to both of them. Pale cream against caramel.

Eager fingers slowly but with lustful intent explored coarse ebony curls, finally sliding between sex swollen folds to discover silky wetness.

"Ohhh..." Angelina groaned feeling fingers begin stroking her erect pearl. Involuntarily, her hips thrust forward trying to increase the pressure. She could feel the pleasure building as she pushed against Rolanda's fingers. Ignoring the twinge in her hip, she begged, "Oh please...please."

Grinning, Rolanda reached out her other hand and pulled Angelina nearer to the bed. Leaning closer still, she nuzzled her lover's sex. An eager tongue slipped out and split those drenched folds once again tasting the sweetest cream she'd ever sampled.

"Mmmmm. So good." She mumbled as her lips switched places with her fingers and pulled the dark skinned woman's highly erect clitoris between her lips.

Angelina could no longer remain standing. Instead, she slowly moved to straddle Rolanda's head. Not once breaking the delicious contact between Hooch's mouth and her own sex. She reached out and gripped the wooden headboard for support in a strong grasp that left her knuckles latte in colour.

"Oh God..."

"So good." Came a muffled groan as a greedy mouth increased the pressure and a skilled tongue began battering back and forth against a highly erect, quivering pearl. Two fingers wriggled their way between swollen folds to slide deeply inside the younger woman's tight, silky slick sleeve.

Deep brown eyes rolled back in her head as Angelina mindlessly thrust against Rolanda Hooch's face. This was her ultimate fantasy come true. A loving lust she'd carried for this sexy woman in her heart for years had finally become reality.

"Ohhhh God..."

A strong hand moved to grip her rounded left buttock. Pulling it away from the other slightly, she felt the tingly touch of pleasing fingers stroking the puckered orifice of her backside as the fingers plunging inside her sex quickened. Her breathing increased to a breathless panting as waves of pleasure began coursing through her body.

"OHHHH GAWD!" She wailed loudly as her climax rushed through her body. Her sex gushing sweetness all over Rolanda's chin, lips and very eager tongue.

Rolanda continued pumping her fingers into the younger woman knowing there was another orgasm lurking. She added another finger and pushed deeper while at the same time grazing her teeth over the excited clit. This sensation caused her lover to jerk spastically. Sure enough another climax abruptly exploded from Angelina.

"Ohhh Rolanda... Ohhhhhh!"

* * *

Hermione Granger stormed out of her bedroom, her mussed bed hair flopping from shoulder to shoulder. Pulling her bathrobe tightly around her body, she screeched, "Just what the bloody hell do you think you're doing coming into my bed like that?"

She pulled her wand out and added, "I'll turn you from a rooster to a hen with one hex dammit!"* Her bloodshot eyes flashed furiously.

Draco's grey eyes widened in fear, "No don't 'Mione..." Both of his hands reached down to cradle the family jewels hoping she wouldn't zap them off.

Nostrils flaring, the wild haired witch growled, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't." She could not believe this man's cheek!

Flashing his brightest smile, showing off sparkling pearly white teeth, he replied, "'Cause I'm so adorable?"

Her answer was a flash of purple light jetting out of her wand that just barely grazed his ear.

With a frightened yip, Draco leaped behind her sofa screaming shrilly, "Ow! That hurt!"

"You're lucky I'm so hung over. I was aiming for your twig and berries!" The young witch muttered as she blearily focused on the blur bobbing and weaving behind her sofa. "Hold still. I can't aim right."

In a moment of divine inspiration, Draco raced to her fireplace. Spying a framed photo of Minerva McGonagall, he held it in front of himself like a shield, "You shoot me again, you'll have to go through Minnie!"

Sure enough, the wand lowered and chocolate eyes blinked. With a large huff, Hermione sat herself on the sofa, "What are you doing here?"

The slim young man replaced the photo and plopped himself in her recliner, "I'm here about last night."

"What about it?" She watched as grey eyes narrowed.

"You ...set me up with Neville Longbottom."

Grinning, Hermione leaned back, "So?"

Incredulously, Draco spread his hands, "Longbottom?"

Snorting, the witch ran a tired hand through her unruly mane and snarked, "I thought you might be interested in his tight bottom."

Shaking his head, he rolled his eyes at her remark and muttered, "Very funny ha ha."

Crossing her legs, Hermione leaned back and grinned cheekily, "Did you kiss him?"

Frowning, Draco replied, "Yes." He squirmed uncomfortably.

"Touch him?" She was loving the fact that for once, she was the one causing him be on the spot. The ornery bugger always seemed to be the one smugly giving her what for. Now the shoe was on the other foot.

"In places."

She smirked at his reply. Sighing, she asked the money question, "Did you sleep with him?"

Draco's grey eyes widened indignantly, "No! What kind of Slytherin do you think I am?"

"A typical one."

"Smart arse!"

Chuckling, Hermione asked, "So what has your knickers in a twist?"

Sputtering, he huffed, "It's Longbottom! Neville Longbottom! I stole his Remembral in first year... remember?"

With a sigh, the young witch leaned forward. Gazing deeply into troubled grey eyes, she said, "The past is the past. There's nothing you can do to change that. The trick is to overcome the bothersome things and move on."

The wizard cocked his head, "Wise words. Perhaps you should listen to them yourself." Despite her needling, he loved her dearly and wanted so much for her to find happiness.

Hermione waved a dismissive hand, "We're not talking about me." She frowned as she thought of something, "How did you figure out Wolverine was Neville Longbottom?"

A deep scarlet blush flushed across Draco's pale features. Ducking his head, he looked at the floor and replied softly, "I placed a tracking charm on him just as he was apparating, then I disillusioned myself and followed him." He looked up to see a smirk making it's way across Hermione's pretty face, "Whut?"

"You are so effing Slytherin."

"Thank you!" Remembering McGonagall, Draco pushed his chair back into a reclining position. Raising his hands, he brought them together and pillowed his head, "Soooo what happened between you and the redhead?" He grinned as a similar blush graced Hermione's soft cheeks.

"She kissed me."

Draco's mouth dropped open in surprise. McGonagall had kissed Hermione? "Wow... really?"

The young woman frowned as she answered, "Yeah. That was after I had to clean up the club since you and Angelina took off on me! You should see the state in which she left one of the 'getting to know you' rooms. I am so going to hex her when I see her next."

Draco frowned, "She left you?" He didn't know about that.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah. She hooked up with that spiky haired witch. The one who came in with 'Red'."

The young wizard smirked. Angelina and Hooch had gotten together. He pursed his lips feeling so much like Cupid.

* * *

It was just after lunch when the great oak doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry swung open to reveal a very dishevelled Rolanda Hooch. Her leather outfit was dusty and several buttons were mismatched. The spiked hair lay flat against her head in places, held down by some mysterious hair glue. A small bruise decorated her neck on the left side.

All in all, Rolanda was prominently displaying the 'just laid look' for all to see.

One set of eyes gazing at her held a distinctly un-impressed expression roiling in their emerald depths, "Do you know what time it is? Where have you been? I was about to call the aurors to search for you! I left the light on and everything!"

A passing group of seventh years snorted at The Headmistress' tirade. Their grins deepened as they saw that her rant wasn't directed at a student but one of the professors. Madam Hooch to be precise.

Rolanda's yellow eyes widened. Minerva sounded so much like...

"Mum?"

Emerald eyes narrowed; not amused in the slightest.

With fists resting on her leather clad hips, Rolanda demanded, "Are you channelling my mother Minerva? Because if you are then quit it!"

Loud guffaws erupted from the students. However, one blistering glare from McGonagall sent them scattering to the four winds.

Minerva stepped forward grabbing Hooch by the elbow and proceeded to drag her to the stairs, "You are lucky I do not drag you by the ear." She hissed as the stairs moved them to the floor containing the Head of Hogwarts' office. Her eyes narrowed to near slits as she spied the mark on Rolanda's neck, "And is that a love bite?"

The rest of the journey was made in silence. Hooch wasn't sure what was more disturbing, Minerva's silence or her rants.

After the gargoyle allowed entry, Minerva shoved Rolanda into a chair in front of her massive desk muttering, "I cannot believe I have to tell you about responsibility! You are a professor for Merlin's sake!" The older witch pulled her chair out with a growl. Fixing an intense glare at the Flying Instructor, she asked, "Where the blazes were you?"

Rolanda frowned, "Look Min, it's not like it's a school night. I didn't have rounds, I don't have anything planned other than another trip to the club tonight... so why are you getting so worked up?"

An eyebrow rose, "Well considering the fact that we went to the club together, it would have been rather considerate of you to let me know you were going to be... detained."

Hooch snickered, "Detained? Is that what you call it?" She grinned widely, "I got laid Min... that's where I was. At Angelina's place."

"Angelina?... Not that Hollywood actress you are always going on about?" There was a confused tone in The Headmistress' voice.

Hooch leaned forward, "Johnson not Jolie. Angelina Johnson."

"I thought you were with that 'Mocha' person?"

Golden eyes twinkled, "Who do you think 'Mocha' is?"

Realization caused green eyes to bulge, "She is a former student!"

Puzzled Hooch countered, "So?"

Minerva growled, "What do you mean so? She is a former student! You just don't... don't" She trailed off as she remembered her feelings for a certain chocolate eyed young witch.

"Don't whut?" Hooch asked getting irked. She sighed scratching at her matted hair. Her head was beginning to itch and she really needed a shower! Shaking her head, she responded to Minerva's comment, "You know if I used that criteria to choose my dates then I'm going to get awful lonely." She narrowed her yellow eyes and added, "You too. Your list is even smaller. Min.. you have to learn to look beyond that."

Minerva closed her eyes trying to center herself. Hooch was right but everything she had ever been taught... everything she had ever come to believe warred against what she truly wanted.

The perception is what bothered her. What would people think? That she chased students! No... she did not. She never wanted a student before. Never even thought about it. Not once. Until...

_One particular witch walked through the doors to the Great Hall and straight into her heart..._

_Until one stunning woman glided down the grand staircase on the night of the Yule Ball and took her breath away..._

_Until one brilliant witch stood head and shoulders above all the others becoming part of the brave trio that defeated Voldemort..._

_Until one amazing woman displayed a grace and dignity far beyond her years._

_Until one forthright person captured her very soul with earnest, honest, wonderfully warm chocolate eyes._

Rolanda could tell Minerva was thinking of Hermione. She thought that Draco was right. They belonged together. She had an idea that 'Blondie' was Hermione Granger but she needed proof. Her pillow talk with Angelina had been quite informative. She realized that the young woman was under a wizard's oath not to reveal the identities of the people running the club, but there were ways around that.

By choosing her questions in such a way, she deduced that 'Blue' was Draco Malfoy. He had a wealthy uselessness about him that could only belong to a Malfoy. By watching his antics at the club, she'd pegged him for sure.

The other partner was 'Blondie'. There was a certain something about the woman that caused Hooch to immediately identify her as Granger. That and the fact that Angelina had told her that 'Blondie' was the one who'd come up with that amazing glamour charm on the wristbands. A simple spell she'd learned from an auror friend cast on her own black wristband had revealed the magical signature of its creator.

She grinned when she remembered that magical signatures were like fingerprints. No two were ever alike. A short trip to the ministry archives had confirmed her suspicions that yes indeed, Hermione Granger's magical signature was all over the wristband.

She snorted at the memory of her sex mussed self striding into the stuffy rooms of the archives causing all kinds of indignation. Not that she cared. As far as she was concerned, those dried up witches that ran the archives needed a good shag.

It was her research at the archives that actually made her as late as she was. Not Angelina's delicious distractions. Delightful as they were.

One thing that puzzled the flying instructor was the fact that as clever as Minerva was, she had not figured out that 'Blondie' was Hermione Granger. It made her wonder if perhaps Minerva had gotten a little dim in her thinking. That or the fact that there was something else at work. Something that was clouding The Headmistress' thinking. Something like a Confundus Charm perhaps?

Hmmmmmm.

She'd have to think about that one. Glancing at her long time friend, she saw two emerald orbs peering intently at her, "Whut?"

Minerva rose from her desk and glided over to the huge window that overlooked the lush grounds of the school. Hugging herself, she whispered, "To date a former student goes against everything I have ever been taught."

Rolanda rose and stepped behind her, "But what happens when the one person who stirs your soul turns out to BE a former student? What do you do? Turn your back? Walk away from what could possibly turn out to be the absolute love of your life?" She was speaking to Minerva, but also to herself. She wasn't completely without ethics or morals. Yes, the fact Angelina was a former student did bother her a bit and she'd said just that to the young woman.

It was the very words that she'd just stated to Minerva that were spoken to her by Angelina. Heartfelt, truthful words from a young woman made wiser than her years by the twist of fate that robbed her of a promising career. Robbed her of everything except the maturity and wisdom earned from the experience.

Rolanda Hooch reached out a gentle hand and placed it on her friend's shoulder, "You have to decide what you really want Min."

A tiny shiver was the only response offered by the Headmistress.

"I'll go now. I really need a shower and some shut eye if I'm going to the club again tonight." Hooch gave a small squeeze to her friend's shoulder, then turned and headed for the door.

"Rolanda?"

Hooch stopped and turned, "Yeah?"

"Would you mind a wee bit of company tonight?"

Yellow eyes twinkled as she replied, "Not at all. I'm leaving around eight." She smirked as another thought popped into her head, "And.. if the opportunity for a little..um distraction arises. I'll let you know."

Minerva nodded with a smile, saying, "I'll be ready."

* * *

'Blue' leaned back in his leather chair studying the woman before him. His normally soft grey eyes had morphed into icy diamonds, "You will never do that to 'Blondie' again. Is that clear? I found you in the joke shop and I can just as easily send you back." His voice held a controlled steely rage.

'Mocha' lowered her eyes in shame. He was right, she shouldn't have let Rolanda distract her like that. She owed both of them a lot.

"I'm sorry"

"You should be."

'Mocha' looked up into her boss's eyes. He was truly angry with her. He was right of course, but this anger was... personal.

"You really care for her."

'Blue' nodded sharply, "Yes, but not the way you are thinking. She is the only person outside of my mother who gave a shit about me. She reached out when no one else did. Not Potter, not Weasley, not even your precious Hooch. No one did but Hermione Granger and I swear before Merlin that I will look after her if it's the last thing I do."

'Mocha' was surprised at the vehemence in his voice. Taking a deep breath, she repeated, "I'm sorry. I won't let it happen again."

There was a tiny twinkle emerging from 'Blue's' steely grey eyes as he replied, "At least until you're off duty ok?"

There was an answering twinkle gleaming in deep brown eyes as the dark skinned woman replied, "Indeed."

The throbbing sound of the music machine beginning to belt out a tune alerted both of them that they had a business to run.

"It's show time!"

* * *

'Spike' and 'Red' stepped through the doors to the club just as the music began to wail...

_"Everybody dance now!"_

The throbbing beat caused a mass of people to swarm onto the dance floor.

_"Everybody dance now!"_

'Spike' grinned at her companion, then sprinted to the dance floor joining the mass of writhing, bouncing, wiggling and groovin' bodies. Rolling emerald eyes, 'Red' muttered, "I will not..."

_"Give me the music!"_

She felt a hand on her arm and a rough voice asking, "Will not what?" Turning, the red haired woman found herself in the firm grip of 'Blue'. Pulling her arm away, she replied, "I will not be seen wriggling with the masses."

The deep grin appeared on the blue haired man's handsome face. Leaning in, he whispered, "Come now Professor. No one knows it's you."

_"Give me the music!"_

Emerald eyes widened at the realization that this man knew who she was.

Sensing her distress, 'Blue' smiled, "No one else does. I'm the one who sent out the bands." Touching her shoulder, he added, "She's here you know."

_"Everybody dance now!"_

There was no doubt in her mind who 'Blue' was referring to, "Where?"

Grinning, he pointed to 'Blondie's' usual table and sure enough, there she was with her head buried in the business ledger, "Go sit with her." A gentle pressure on the small of her back was all the encouragement she needed.

_"Everybody dance now!"_

'Red' manoeuvred her body between a crowd of people getting their groove on. Some a wee bit more enthusiastically than others. She noticed the young man with the lightening bolts in his hair was again present this evening along with his date, the buxom young woman with the pile of pink hair in a mound on top of her head. Her heart shaped beauty spot seemed to have migrated to her chin though.

"Come on Won-Won! Let's dance now!"

"It's Bolt baby!"

"Whatever.."

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah.."_

The young couple whom 'Red' remembered as Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown melted into the crowd.

Another couple bumped and ground against each other in front of the red haired woman causing deep green eyes to widen. The woman wore an orange turtle necked sweater with a brown pleated skirt. Her hair was auburn and she wore thick glasses. The man was wearing florescent green trousers with a white shirt that was unbuttoned half way to his muscular belly. His day-glo yellow hair sparkled in the powerful flashing of the club's strobe lights.

"Oh 'Neon', this is sooo cool!"

"You said it 'Velma', let's dance!"

_"Everybody..."_

'Red' had just stepped up to 'Blondie's' table when the young woman looked up. Chocolate eyes gleamed with delight upon seeing the tall red head, "Fancy seeing you here so soon."

'Red's' reply was drowned out as 'Blue' shot passed them and onto the raised stage. He was clutching a microphone in his hands and began to rap, "Here is the dome back with the boss. The jam is live, in effect and I don't waste time."

'Blondie' grinned and offered a chair to her companion, "Let's listen to this."

'Blue' shot a glance their way as he continued, "Off the mic with a dope. Rhyme jump to the rhythm. Jump jump to the rhythm, Jump!"

A woman dressed from head to toe in candy floss pink began jumping wildly. Her breasts bouncing, her large backside shaking back and forth.

"You go right on dancing there 'Pinky'!"

Moving beside her was a bald man with peacock feathers sprouting from the collar of his iridescent blue and green robes. Grinning, he began flapping his arms.

"Oh Peacock! What are you earth are you doing?" The plump woman cocked her head a bit as she watched his flapping morph in a kind of arm roll.

"I'm dancing dear."

"Oh..."

Shaking his tight arse, 'Blue' continued, "And I'm here to combine beats and lyrics to make you shake your pants. Take a chance!"

'Wolverine' made his way through the dancing crowd to where he stood directly in front of the stage. His dark eyes deepened as he watched 'Blue' shake his money maker.

Spying the handsome man in front of him, 'Blue' winked and continued, "Come on and dance guys! Grab a girl and don't wait, make the twirl! It's your world and I'm just a squirrel."

* * *

Red quirked her eyebrow at her companion and whispered, "He thinks he is a squirrel?

'Blondie' frowned darkly, "I nearly turned him into one this morning..."

* * *

Grinning, 'Wolverine' began swaying seductively in front of the handsome 'Blue'... God, the guy was sexy! Suddenly he was jostled slightly by a tall, thin man wearing a baggy green t-shirt and brown trousers. He had wildly mussed thick brown hair and a scruffy, whiskered chin.

"Oh sorry mate."

Grinning, 'Wolverine' nodded as a young woman with sparkling green shoulder length hair moved closer to 'Shaggy'. Her radish earrings bobbing with the movement of her body, "S'alright."

"Come Twinkle-baby, let's give the man some room."

'Wolverine' turned back to the stage to see 'Blue' now thrusting his hips rhythmically to the music. A fire began to crackle along his skin as he stood mesmerized by the sexy movements of a man whom 'Wolverine' was quickly developing a hot, hard need to be with.

'Blue' belted out, "Trying to get a nut to move your butt to the dance floor. So you, what's up? Hands in the air! Come on say, yeah!"

As one the entire dancing crowd screamed, "Yeah!"

Grey eyes focussed on 'Wolverine', "Everybody over here, everybody over there! The crowd is live enough as I pursue the groove. Party people in the house. Move!"

The disembodied female voice belted out, _"Left to right!"_

'Blue' rotated his hips and sang out, "Groove!"

_"Work me all night._  
_Come on let's sweat!"_

'Blue' hopped down from the stage and began grinding against 'Wolverine'. The latter threw his head back and howled as he felt a hardening bulge pressing against his firm buttocks.

_"Let the music take control!"_

A woman in a knee-length poodle skirt and saddle shoes bounced by. Her blonde shoulder-length hair curling at the ends. Her enthusiastic movements not causing a single strand to move. Almost as if her hair were made of plastic.

Another woman glided elegantly by commenting, "Really 'Dromeda, how did you make your hair stay like that?"

"It's 'Sandy' and haven't you heard of Grease?"

Her companion, garbed entirely in a clinging black gown that spilled to the floor in what looked suspiciously like a giant spider web replied, "Well then... 'Sandy' shall we find the bar?"

_"Let the rhythm move you! Sweat!"_

'Sandy' frowned, "Really 'Cissa, you are no fun!"

The black garbed woman, ran long elegant fingers through her knee length ebony hair, "That's 'Morticia' my dear." She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw 'Blue' grinding against a tall man with thick sideburns, "Oh my..." Dark eyes widened.

'Sandy' bumped into her sister, "What the..."

"That's Draco..." 'Morticia' whispered, eyes bulging at seeing the antics of her son.

'Sandy' grinned at her nephew and replied, "Looks like he's having a good time.. Come on, let's get a drink."

_"Sweat! Sweat! Sweat!"_

* * *

'Spike' danced her way right over to the bar and smiled as she saw an amused expression on the lovely features of 'Mocha', "Hey baby."

"Hey yourself." The dark skinned bartender reached under the counter and brought out a pair of mirrored sunglasses, "I believe these belong to you." She handed them to 'Spike', who reached out her own pale hand. When their fingers touched, each let out a gasp at the electricity that flashed between them.

Yellow eyes darkened to a deep golden colour, "God I want you."

Dark eyes deepened to nearly black, "I want you too but I'm on duty."

Putting the glasses on, the spiky haired woman queried, "Did you get into trouble?"

"A bit."

"Sorry."

_"Let the music take your soul."_

'Spike' cocked her head, "I don't regret a single moment."

Smiling widely, 'Mocha' replied, "Neither do I... I just have to learn to control myself around you."

Puffing her chest out, 'Spike' asked, "Do I make you loose control?"

"You know you do... you awful witch."

"Spike' threw her head back and laughed. Great, happy belly laughs.

_"Let the rhythm move you!"_

* * *

'Red' found her head bobbing to the music. She looked at her companion and found deep chocolate eyes leering at her in amusement, "Sorry." She stopped moving.

'Blondie' frowned, "Don't be sorry for letting the music move you."

_"Everybody dance now!"_

'Blondie' reached out and took a sip of her firewhiskey. Savouring the slow burn in her belly, she eyed the red head, "I thought you were going to come back next Friday?"

Squirming a bit, the red head replied, "I wanted... to see you."

_"Da da da da da da da da,_  
_da da da da..."_

Both women looked up as 'Mocha' set another glass on the table along with a bottle of Glen Morangie.

"I hope you don't mind?" 'Red' inquired as she poured herself a measure. Without asking, she topped off 'Blondie's' glass.

"Not at all."

_"Da da da da da da da da,_  
_da da da da da da da da,_  
_da da da da!"_

Emerald eyes cautiously peered up into warm chocolate, "There's something about you that compels me."

Curiously, 'Blondie' leaned forward, "Compels you to do what?"

"This." The tall woman leaned closer and touched soft, moist lips with her own.

_"Everybody dance now!"_

* * *

_"Da da da da da da da da,_  
_da da da da..."_

'Bolt' thrust his hips forward and backward as the music pulsed.

'Bubbles' shook her backside and shimmied her shoulders causing her breasts to bounce.

The tall man's blue eyes darkened, "Oh baby, move that stuff!"

_"Da da da da da da da da, __da da da da da da da da,_  
_da da da da!"_

'Neon' wrapped his hands around 'Velma's' waist as he pushed against her.

_"Da da da da da da da da,_  
_da da da da..."_

'Peacock' moved his hips in a circular motion almost as if he were playing with an invisible hula-hoop. His feathers swaying wildly with his gyrations.

_"Da da da da da da da da,_  
_da da da da da da da da,_  
_da da da da!"_

'Pinky' watched the antics of her companion and then began doing the same thing. Shaking her rump and giggling in a high pitched voice.

_"Everybody dance now!"_

'Morticia' motioned for the lovely bartender to come over. She couldn't help notice just how beautiful the woman was. In spite of the very obvious limp she had. Elbowing her sister, she asked, "What do you want to drink?"

'Sandy' grinned and said in a loud voice, "I want to have sex on the beach!"

The bartender nodded and moved to mix her drink as a spiky haired witch sitting at the end of the bar piped up, "Sand just gets everywhere."

_"Da da da da da da da da,_  
_da da da da.."_

'Morticia' ignored the remark with her own brand of pure blood aloofness. Gazing at the various bottles lined up in neat rows at the back of the bar, her eyes fell on an unopened bottle of McGonagall label scotch, "Ohhhh I've always wanted to try Minerva's family label."

The bartender nodded as she set a red concoction in front of 'Sandy'. Moving to the bottle in question, 'Mocha' cracked the seal and asked, "What's your pleasure?"

"Neat."

'Sandy' smiled at her sister, then took a long swig of her drink, "Mmmmmmm yummy!"

An elegant dark eyebrow rose, "Yummy? I have never described anything as "yummy" before."

Eyeing the gorgeous bartender, 'Sandy' replied, "Maybe you should."

_"Da da da da da da da da,_  
_da da da da da da da da,_  
_da da da da!"_

A possessive growl erupted from the spiky haired witch at the end of the bar.

Eyes wide, 'Sandy' quickly stated, "Then again maybe not."

_Da da da da da da da da,_  
_da da da da..."_

* * *

_"Da da da da da da da da,_  
_da da da da da da da da,_  
_da da da da!"_

'Blue' reached his hands around the muscular torso of 'Wolverine' and asked, "Are you doing anything later on?"

'Wolverine' pressed his buttocks into 'Blue's' growing erection, "Not unless it's with you."

Grinning, 'Blue' leaned forward and kissed his companion's ear, "Hold that thought." He pulled away from 'Wolverine' and jumped back up on the stage.

_"Everybody dance now!"_

Still moving to the music and loving the crowd's reaction to it, 'Blue" raised the microphone and continued his rap, "Pause, take a breath and go for yours on my command. Now hit the dance floor it's gonna make you sweat till you bleed!"

'Morticia' frowned, "Bleed? I am going to give him such a slap!" She took a long swig of her scotch as her sister snickered.

'Sandy' thought it was wonderful that her nephew finally found something he loved to do. She watched appreciatively as his slim, graceful body moved in time to his rap, "Is that dope enough indeed? I paid the price to control the dice. I'm more precise to the point I'm nice."

* * *

'Blondie' raised her glass in a silent toast to what her friend was belting out. It was true. Smiling, she took a sip, then leaned on her elbows and gazed into emerald eyes. Eyes, whose gaze had never left her face, her hair, her soft skin, her lips...

'Blue's' voice continued, "Let the music take control of your heart and soul. Unfold your body is free and behold. Dance till you can't dance, till you can't dance no more!"

"Will you listen to that grammar?"

'Blondie's' amused eyes slid over to the bar where an elegant, black haired witch was bitching about 'Blue's' grammar and pronunciation. A blonde woman was sitting beside her happily guzzling some red drink. There were several empty glasses by this time and it was quite evident that the blonde haired woman was well on her way to becoming severely toasted.

'Blondie' heard a snicker coming from her companion. Turning an inquiring look towards the red head, she smiled.

'Red' grinned and stated, "That could only be Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks." The surprise emanating from the dark brown eyes was all the confirmation she needed as she went on, "And if that much is true, then the man on the stage with the blue hair could only be Draco Malfoy."

The man in question belted out more of his song, "Get on the floor and get a blow, then come back and upside down easy now. Let me see you move..."

The female voice added, _"Left to right."_

'Blue' answered the voice, "Groove!"

_"Work me all night!_  
_The music is my life!"_

'Blondie' watched as 'Blue' reached down and pulled a chubby woman clad completely in pink up on the stage. She let out a snigger at the woman who began to giggle wildly.

Her sniggers turned into outright laughter as the woman turned and grabbed a rather intimate handful of 'Blue's' rather intimate anatomy.

_"Everybody dance now!"_

'Red' joined in the mirth as they watched 'Blue' wriggle away from 'Pinky' while still dancing. Another dancer, a bald man with peacock feathers everywhere reached up and pulled 'Pinky' back down to the floor with him.

'Blue' shrugged and waved bye-bye to the woman.

_"Everybody dance now!"_

The crowd roared out their appreciation as the mass bounced and bobbed in time to the music.

_"Everybody dance now!"_

'Blondie' felt a hand on hers. Dragging her glance back to her companion, she noticed emerald eyes darkening. Those sexy eyes were fixed on her plump, intoxicating lips. Her own eyes darkened as she leaned in for another toe curling kiss.

_"Everybody..."_

Hands raked through her blonde tresses as a questing tongue slid provocatively across moist lips.

_"Come on let's sweat baby!"_

An eager mouth opened granting permission for 'Red's' tongue to slide inside. Moving over teeth, over another tongue seeking out hidden treasures.

A moan slipped from between 'Blondie's' kiss swollen lips as 'Red's' tongue began thrusting in and out. Mimicking a certain intimate act.

_"Let the music take control!"_

'Blue' happened to glance over to 'Blondie's' table and caught the kissing taking place between his friend and McGonagall. Happily he let out a loud, "Woooo Hoooooo!"

_"Let the rhythm move you!"_

Oblivious to anything except the feel of soft lips and passionate tongues, both women continued pressing their mouths together. Feeling their hearts begin to pound out an excited beat that had nothing to do with the music in the club.

_"Sweat, sweat!"_

A trickle of perspiration appeared on 'Blondie's' upper lip. She gasped as 'Red' happily dragged the tip of her tongue across said lip, removing the wetness. A small hand reached up and tangled in red hair, "God I want you."

_"Let the music take your soul!"_

'Red' turned her head to kiss the hand that was making its way down the side of her face, "I want you too. I don't know you and yet I want you so badly."

Lips met once more in a deeply passionate touch.

_"Let the rhythm move you..."_

As the music faded, the emotion building between the two women burst out of control. 'Red' gasped, feeling overwhelmed with want for the young woman currently fastened to her lips.

"I want you..." was whispered once more. This time, 'Blondie' pulled away from the red head and said, "Come. I think we should get to know each other a little better." She was meaning the interesting rooms that lay behind the bar. Quickly, 'Red' rose and swiftly followed behind the small blonde woman.

'Blue' grinned widely as he once again grabbed the microphone and stated, "Good evening all you wonderfully wild dancers! Welcome to another night of unbridled frivolity! Welcome to Club Glamour... where the famous, the not so famous and the infamous gather to play...

* * *

_-to be continued_

**AN: *I borrowed a line from the movie "9 to 5" where Dolly Parton was screeching at Dabney Coleman. If you haven't seen it, watch it, it's a hoot.**

**I apologize if I got the words wrong. I got it off U-Tube. Running and re-running the same video as I wrote this chapter. Oy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you for all of your support. I appreciate all the kind words. Sorry for the delay, I've been rather... um busy with my lovely brown eyed Brit who has come across the ocean to experience her first American Thanksgiving.**

**CLUB Glamour**

**Chapter 7**

Mirrored sunglasses were fixed on two witches as they hastily moved down the short hall behind the bar. Full lips turned up in a knowing smirk as she realized just what 'Red' and 'Blondie' were up to. Her glance slid from her friend and her soon-to-be-lover to the wild movements out on the dance floor.

As swiftly as the smirk made its way across her face, it disappeared leaving a look of utter doom as her eyes beheld the undulations of the tall, slim Master-Of-Ceremonies. Her suspicions about her friend being under some form of Confundus were quickly confirmed after a subtle wave of her wand in the direction of Minerva and Hermione. Swearing silently, she glanced back towards the dance floor.

Behind those sunglasses, piercing yellow eyes blazed as they fell on the tall, slim form of 'Blue'. Feeling a gentle touch on the top of her hand, she turned and found herself staring into smouldering deep brown.

"Wait till the song is over, then take him into the office." 'Mocha' said as she gently squeezed her lovers hand.

Nodding, 'Spike' saw the wisdom in the younger witch's words. Both women moved back to the bar area to watch the mad chaos occurring throughout the club.

* * *

Two witches, one short with silky blonde tresses, the other with long red hair stepped into "Gettin' To Know Ya Room" number two.

The room sensing what was needed immediately provided a cozy living room setting. A fireplace appeared with fragrant logs crackling casting the room in a golden glow. A large, oversized warm brown leather sofa appeared. Perfect for conversation or... something a bit more intimate. Thick area rugs in creams and greens graced the honey oak floor. The sage green walls adorned themselves with colourful tapestries depicting Scottish landscapes.

_'Scottish?'_ The blonde witch wondered briefly about the Scottish motif as she gazed about the room with a look of utter satisfaction. Turning to the woman who was standing very much in her personal space, she whispered, "Perfect for getting to know you."

'Red' grinned showing perfect, pearly white teeth. Her incisors were a bit more pronounced than most, nothing vampirish or anything, but enough to give the younger woman pause.

The expression on her face caused 'Red' to ask, "Something wrong?"

'Blondie' grinned, "Just admiring your fangs."

"Ah."

"You're not a vampire are you?"

"No my dear, I am not."

"Just wondering."

"Indeed." Emerald eyes twinkled as the taller woman leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on sweet lips.

Deep brown eyes sparkled, "Mmmm. That's nice." She moved to the sofa and sat down. Waving her wand, a bottle of wine appeared and two glasses, "Shall we?"

Nodding, 'Red' sat herself next to the younger woman. So close that their thighs were pressed against the other. She too gazed about in wonder at her surroundings. Thoughtfully, she stated, "It takes rather complex spell work to create an environment such as this."

'Blondie' shot her companion an enigmatic smile as she poured the wine, "Just a little research. It's based on the magic of the "Come And Go Room" at Hogwarts." She handed a glass to the red head.

Taking the glass from the lovely blonde woman, 'Red' commented, "I suspect that as a charms researcher, you are perhaps responsible for the amazing spell work I have witnessed here?"

'Blondie' took a sip of her wine and winked coyly at her companion, "Perhaps."

'Red' grinned brightly. Oh how she liked this witch! There was a certain something about her that stirred her passion. Reaching out, she trailed her fingertips down the soft cheek of her companion, "You are so very lovely."

The younger woman leaned into the caress, turning her head to catch those long, elegant fingers between her lips. Sucking lightly, she watched emerald eyes darken into pools of molten green lava.

"Merlin..." 'Red' whispered feeling the growing sparks between her thighs ignite into an inferno. She pulled the younger woman into her embrace, pressing her lips against soft, plump heaven.

'Blondie' responded to 'Red's' kiss by moaning deeply. Small hands reached out, grabbing both glasses and placing them on the coffee table. Her chocolate eyes had darkened to the deepest black.

"I have only just met you and yet all I can think about is pressing my skin against yours." 'Red' whispered as she trailed hot, wet kisses down the creamy neck of her young lover. Pulling back, she added, "This is so out of character for me. I cannot understand my reaction to you." She reached out again, touching those sweet, kissable lips.

Those lovely lips curled up in a smile as the younger woman replied, "Call it Kismet or chemistry. I don't care. All I know is that I want you woman. Like I've never wanted anyone before." She leaned forward pressing another passionate kiss against the thinner lips of her companion.

'Red' eagerly slid her tongue over the luscious skin of her lover, "Merlin... you arouse me so.."

The blonde woman moved to push the taller witch onto her back. The latter complying with her unspoken demand. With a hot sexy smile, the younger woman straddled 'Red's' slim hips; pressing her body against that of her companion. Even through the denim fabric of her trousers, she could feel waves of heat roiling off of the older witch's sex.

"God you are so hot!"

"You have no idea..." Was the sultry response as strong hands reached up, slowly caressing 'Blondie's' soft flanks. Back and forth elegant hands slid over silk clad ribs, over her belly and finally up to cup full breasts.

"Oh yes..." 'Blondie' whispered. Her hips beginning to rock against the woman writhing beneath her.

* * *

'Blue' watched as 'Spike' stalked over to where he was standing with 'Wolverine'. He could tell the woman was not too happy just by the way her body moved as she walked. Stiff, ram-rod straight, hands clenched into fists.

"How may I help you Madam?" The tall, blue haired wizard bowed in a courtly fashion.

"Don't give me any of that gentlemanly bullshit Draco, we need to talk." She grabbed the slim man by the arm and began leading him to his office.

'Wolverine' stood in the middle of the dance floor. Mouth hanging open, looking so much like a deer caught in a car's headlamps. Stunned, he whispered, "Draco? Malfoy is 'Blue'? Oh my..." Eyes wide, he watched his would-be lover disappear into the office.

Another presence made itself known right beside him. Feeling strong fingers grip on his bicep, he heard a warm, low voice say, "Come, you look like you could use a drink."

The tall man dumbly gazed down into the concerned features of 'Mocha'. Feeling her pull at his arm, he followed her to the bar.

The lovely bartender sat him at a stool and limped behind the bar. Grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels, she poured three shots and set them in front of the handsome 'Wolverine'.

"Drink up."

* * *

'Spike' stood in front of an ancient oak desk covered with all manner of parchments, quills and other detritus. Behind the mirrored sunglasses, her yellow eyes narrowed to cat-like slits that would do Minerva proud. She watched as the blue haired man gracefully slid into the chair behind the desk.

"What can I do for you?"

Crossing her arms, 'Spike' replied, "You need to stop playing with them."

"With whom are you referring?"

Lunging forward, the spike haired witch hissed, "Don't pull any of that polite Slytherin double speak either dammit. You know who I'm talking about." She stepped closer to the desk and leaned over so she was nearly nose to nose with the man.

There was a charged moment of tense silence as they stared each other down. Being a teacher, 'Spike' was more than capable of doing just that. Finally, the blue haired man sat back and pointed to the chair in front of the desk, "Have a seat."

Complying, 'Spike' stated, "You placed a Confundus on them."

'Blue' sighed, "My reasons are complicated, but necessary."

Mirrored sunglasses were pulled from her face by a trembling hand, "You admit it?"

"Yes."

Those same sunglasses were tossed on the desk as yellow eyes pierced 'Blue''s resolve.

Grey orbs blinked a moment, then in a quiet voice, the young man spoke, "They belong together."

Confused, 'Spike' frowned, "So why the charm?"

Frowning, the young man waved his hand out towards the club, "You know as well as I that Minerva McGonagall would never keep company with a former student. She is the epitome of honor and integrity and would never be seen as..." He trailed off looking for a way to finish his statement.

'Spike' beat him to the punch by saying, "Never be seen as a human being. With real human wants and needs." Running a frustrated hand through her spikes, she continued, "Her reputation is impeccable. The public's perception of just what a relationship with Hermione would project..." She too trailed off.

Fathomless grey eyes narrowed as he pointed out towards the club, "That's what this place is all about. Being released from..." He paused making quote signs with his fingers, then continued, "Perception." With a disgusted snort, he added, "Too many people worry about what other people think. It shouldn't have to be that way."

'Spike' released a snort of her own, "Well that's rich coming from you." She was referring to his pureblood upbringing and the way he had been at school.

Shaking his head, he answered her statement, "People change. The war changed the way a lot of people look at things." Frowning deeply, he added, "When the war ended our lives were irrevocably changed forever. Some of us more profoundly than others."

He was referring to himself which 'Spike' realized after a moment, "What happened to you?"

The young man stared at her for a moment, then pulled his sleeve up. The dark mark was still there, albeit faded but still there, "Anyone with one of these was cast out. Regardless of the reasons the mark was there in the first place."

The yellow eyed witch scoffed, "You took the mark because you believed Tom Riddle's rubbish."

'Blue' violently shook his head, "That's your perception. I took the mark to keep my family alive." He closed his eyes as that painful memory appeared in his mind. "Not everyone blindly followed Riddle. He was too strong. If you resisted, then you and your family were killed." There was pain laced in the tone of his voice.

"What about your father?"

Anger darkened his soft grey eyes into chips of the hardest slate as he hissed, "He is a fool. He is one of the few who believed Riddle and now he will spend the rest of his life in Azkaban." Absently he began rubbing at the mark as he whispered, "Only one person saw beyond that."

"Who?" 'Spike' felt her anger ease a bit, and curiosity creep it's way into her mind.

"Hermione Granger."

The spiky haired witch's face reflected her surprise, "How?"

The slate melted into watery grey as the young man replied, "In spite of the fact that she was tortured in my home by Bellatrix Lestrange, she was the only one willing to give me a chance. She stood between a crowd of blood thirsty revenge mongers that included the almighty Order of the Phoenix and me." A single tear slid down a chiselled cheekbone, "She drew her wand on her own friends to protect me, then stood up for me at the trials." He looked away for a moment deep in thought.

"What about McGonagall?" 'Spike' quietly queried.

'Blue' allowed a small smile to crease his thin lips, "She showed up later. She really didn't say anything but I remember the way she had looked at Hermione. The expression burning in her eyes..." He trailed off remembering.

'Spike' prompted, "The look in her eyes?"

The blue haired wizard gazed back at her, "There was such pride and... something more." He raised an eyebrow and said, "That's when I realized that McGonagall was in love with Hermione."

Yellow eyes narrowed, "You could've ruined her with that knowledge."

A sea of soft grey met piercing yellow, "But I didn't. Later, when I realized that Hermione felt just as deeply, I made it my mission to somehow bring those two together."

"Why?"

A sad smile appeared on the handsome face of the wizard, "Let's just say that I owe Granger. More than I can ever repay. She has accepted me unconditionally and become something I never had before..." He paused and looked away as a single tear trailed down his handsome face. Taking a deep breath, he finished, "She became a friend... my best friend and that's worth more than all the galleons in Gringott's."

'Spike' smiled, "That's something coming from you."

A cheeky grin appeared, "Isn't though?"

The older witch shook her head, bringing her thoughts back to the present, "But what about the charm?"

Sighing, 'Blue' replied, "Both of them are too bloody clever for their own good. They would've figured out who the other was in a second. I wanted to give them a chance to be together without perception interfering. The problem is, they were drawn together almost immediately."

'Spike' grinned, "Like moths drawn to the flame."

"Another reason they should be together."

The witch nodded, "And Minerva being "Minerva" would've immediately backed off despite the fact that she's in love with Hermione."

Nodding, the man answered, "Exactly! I'm thinking that once McGonagall samples the "forbidden fruit" as it were, she won't be able to do anything except want to spend the rest of her life with Hermione."

'Spike' grinned, "Forbidden fruit? I've never heard it referred to that way before."

Blushing deeply, 'Blue' said, "Well... you know." His embarrassment caused the witch to throw her head back and laugh.

Shaking his head, the young man stated, "I will remove the charm, but do it so it wears off gradually. Not all at once. Okay?

The spikey haired witch nodded and stood, "Fair enough." She eyed the man for a moment, then added, "You know, you're pretty alright there Draco."

Standing as well, the man replied, "So are you Rolanda Hooch." He waved his hand to the door and added, "At least according to 'Mocha'."

He grinned as the older woman blushed and replied, "Well... you know."

* * *

Her blood was on fire. That was the only way 'Red' could describe what was happening to her. This amazingly sensual young woman currently sitting astride her slim hips was causing such an instinctive need in her. It was almost overwhelming.

Small hands travelled over the athletic body. Touching, caressing... feeling the trembles.

"I need you." Was whispered, neither witch sure by whom.

Womanly hips rocked against the older witch causing a gush of moisture to pool between strong thighs, "Oh Merlin..." 'Red' groaned deeply causing a smirk to appear on the younger witch's face.

"Like that do you?"

Hands slid up her back, pulling her down to thin, soft lips. Mouths opened and tongues clashed. Needy, wanton desire pulsing through both women.

The older witch felt nimble fingers pulling her blouse up exposing toned abdominals straining as her back arched. Her body pushing into the smaller one atop her.

Eyes darkening, 'Blondie' watched as creamy, soft skin was revealed to her wandering fingers. She leaned down and began kissing the soft, yet wonderfully muscular tummy of her lover. Soft touches that drove 'Red' mad with desire. Hips began pressing up, grinding against the younger witch.

"Mmmmm someone needs a bit of loving I'd say." Came a seductive whisper from the small witch.

Emerald eyes closed tightly as an eager tongue tasted the skin just under her bra, "Ohhhh you have no idea..." She reached up and began frantically unbuttoning the younger witch's blouse. Lust curled her upper lip as her hands exposed ample lace covered breasts.

'Blondie' threw her head back and moaned loudly as she felt those strong, yet gentle hands cupping and caressing her breasts through the fabric of her bra. She rocked her hips harder when thumbs began rubbing circles over her hardened nipples.

"I would say someone else needs some loving too." Came an amused whisper.

'Red' was delighted to discover that her lover was wearing a bra that clasped in the front. So with an ease that surprised her, that clasp was opened and generously rounded breasts tumbled out of their restraints. Coral coloured nipples hardened even more as fingers pinched and pulled at the sensitive nubbins.

"Oh... don't stop." Came a silky whisper as the older witch sat up and fastened her lips over a rock hard pebble. Sharp teeth gently rasped and scraped causing 'Blondie' to push herself even tighter against her lover.

The young woman's blackened eyes rolled back in her head at the incredibly erotic sensations coursing through her body. This woman under her was causing such passion, such fire. Feelings deeper than anything she'd ever felt before. She couldn't understand why this particular witch made her feel this way but she was more than willing to allow the woman anything she wanted.

'Red' flickered her tongue around the hardened and ridged areola of her lover's beautiful breast. Her lips pressed against the pebbled nipple causing squeals of delight to escape from panting lips. She was amazed at the responses she was eliciting from her young lover. She had always felt that she was somewhat lacking in her love making skills in the past but apparently not with this woman!

"Oh Merlin I want you..." She rumbled as small, sure hands finally succeeded in pulling her own blouse over her head. She groaned deeply as she felt those small hands unfasten her bra in the back and pull it away from her body.

Blackened chocolate gazed lustily at smaller but very nicely rounded full breasts. Small but extremely hardened rose coloured nipples begged for attention.

Attention the blonde woman gladly provided as she closed plump lips over engorged flesh.

'Red' threw her head back and wailed her pleasure, "Soooo good!"

Pleasure that abruptly stopped.

Emerald eyes opened in confusion as she watched the young woman sit up and stare down at her chest.

Chocolate eyes locked on the creamy skin marred by four circular scars.

* * *

'Spike' emerged from the office with a look of resolve on her features. She believed Draco. Especially after hearing his reasons for wanting Hermione to find happiness.

Hopefully this would work out.

She glanced up to see two people watching her. One, the lovely bartender and the other a tall, muscular man with thick sideburns travelling down his jaw.

"How did it go?" 'Mocha' asked as she poured her lover a drink.

Silently 'Wolverine' sat himself beside the spikey haired woman. He stared thoughtfully at the two witches before him.

Taking a sip, 'Spike' replied, "Okay I guess. I told him that he needed to remove the spell."

"And?" 'Mocha' prompted.

"He agreed with me." She peered over the top of her sunglasses into the dark eyes of her lover, "He didn't realize just how quickly they would connect." She let out an amused snort and added, "Like there was any doubt."

'Mocha' snickered her agreement, turning her head to gaze down the hall behind the bar.

'Spike' noticed where the younger witch was looking and asked, "Are they still in there?"

"Oh yes."

* * *

'Red' followed the direction of her lover's eyes. She grimaced as she realized that they were fastened on her scars. Glaring reminders of her encounter with Delores Umbridge and her gang of thugs. Feeling a wee bit self conscious, she sat up.

"I um... think that perhaps we need to slow down."

The blonde woman was still fixated on the scars. They were familiar to her in some odd way. She knew that she'd never actually seen them, but somehow she knew those marks...

"Blondie?"

The young woman was brought out of her daze by the sound of her name being quietly whispered by her companion. She was still straddling the red head and really didn't want to move. Smiling, she leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on the red head's thin, yet oh so kissable lips.

'Red' felt those sweet, plump lips travelling over her mouth. The sensations were maddening. She wanted to simply rip the rest of her partner's clothing off and make wild passionate love to her right here in this room but the voice of propriety which sounded suspiciously like her Professor McGonagall voice kept whispering in her ear.

"We need to stop." Came a mumbled sentence from under 'Blondie's' mouth.

Another deep passionate kiss, followed by the tip of a tongue prodding for entrance into the older witch's mouth. "Don't wanna."

That wonderfully wanton tongue pressed deeply inside 'Red's' mouth eliciting a low rumbling moan. The older woman felt her senses withdrawing once again as primal need burned hot between her legs, "Uhhhhh..."

Grinning ferally, 'Blondie' slid her hand down to cup the older witch's sex. Feeling the heat pouring off, she murmured, "So hot..."

Once again, the older witch felt the blonde woman's skilled tongue on the tender skin of her breast. Flicking her tongue against her quivering, excited nipple. Gasping for air, the red head threw her head back as another moan escaped thin lips.

All too soon however, the voice of reason exerted itself once more. The tall woman gently pushed 'Blondie' back saying, "This is moving too fast."

"But I want you!"

Closing her eyes tightly and taking a deep breath, 'Red' answered, "I want you too, but this..." She paused to catch her breath, then continued, "We are moving too fast. I do not jump into bed with the first witch that strikes my fancy."

Chocolate eyes gleamed, "Do I strike your fancy?"

Deep emerald stared back, "You know you do." Elegant fingers reached out and caressed a soft cheek, "I want the chance to get to know you better." She took a moment to pull her bra back on her body watching as those dark, sensual eyes once more fastened themselves on her scars.

"Just a little reminder to me to think first before charging into certain situations." She reached for her blouse pausing as 'Blondie' reached out to touch one of her scars.

"We all have scars you know. Some are more visible than others."

'Red' realized that the young woman was speaking from experience. With a gentle touch to the soft skin covering the younger woman's heart, she replied, "I know love. The trick is learning how to deal with it and move on."

'Blondie' smiled sadly. 'Red's' words were so true and yet so hard to actually do. Another thought popped into her head, "You called me 'love'?" She grinned at the embarrassed flush that turned the creamy skin around the red heads neck to a delicate shade of pink.

It took an amazing amount of will power to force the blush away, 'Red' did just that as she replied, "I think you could be." She cocked her head as she gazed at the younger woman. There was something so compelling about the blonde witch. Something that brought out the instinct to mate. 'Red' wondered just what it was. She had never felt like this before.

Sighing, she gently dislodged the younger woman from her lap and stated, "I want to get to know you better. Would you allow me to court you?"

Dark eyes widened at the phrase, "Court me?"

The older witch shrugged, "It's a wee bit old fashioned, but then again so am I."

A blonde eyebrow quirked, "Are you now?" Her mind was spinning over the last phrase uttered by her companion... _wee bit?_

Even though the sentence was spoken in an American accent, 'Blondie' realized that 'Red' was... Scottish perhaps?

"Aye, I am."

A cheeky grin appeared causing the older witch to pause and stare. Where had she seen that expression before? She was brought out of her musing by the soft question, "Are you Scottish?"

"Yes."

* * *

Movement behind the bar area caught the keen eyesight of one spikey haired witch. Grinning, she whispered, "Heads up folks here come the lovebirds."

'Mocha', 'Wolverine' and 'Blue' turned grinning faces in the direction of the short hall and two slightly dishevelled witches moving slowly in their direction.

"Don't tease them." The blue haired man hissed menacingly.

'Spike' snorted, "Surely you jest." And let out a loud wolf whistle.

A searing emerald glare ceased her noise even as it had just begun.

"Uh... sorry?"

"You should be." Came a reply that was so Professor McGonagall in tone that the eyes of those sitting there bulged in terror. All except 'Wolverine' who frowned as a memory of school days past popped into his mind. 'Red' sounded so like someone he knew...

'Blondie' plopped herself on a bar stool beside 'Blue'. The latter grinned knowingly and whispered, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"How was she?"

A cuff on the back of his blue haired head caused him to whirl around in surprise.

"Just never you mind how I was." The tall red head glared at the seated man with her hands on her hips.

'Blue' couldn't help but snicker at McGonagall's obvious embarrassment. Another voice broke the revelry.

"She was and is wonderful."

The group watched as glaring emerald softened to a mushy sea green colour and chocolate twinkled back as the two women locked gazes shutting out the world for just a moment.

"Oooh someone's got it baaad!" 'Spike' teased.

Ignoring the witch who was definitely on her way to a good hexing, 'Red' reached out and took 'Blondie's' hand, "I should like to take you dinner."

The smile that lit up the blonde woman's face also lit up the entire bar area. The young woman's magical aura reflecting her joy.

Shielding his eyes, 'Blue' bitched, "Ow! Tone that down woman... will ya?" He may have sounded grumpy but inside he was singing. The expression on his friend's face as she looked at her lover warmed his whole being.

The blonde witch ignored the others as she replied, "I would like that."

Nodding, 'Red' brought a small hand to her lips and pressed a gentle kiss to the soft flesh, "Next Friday then? I will pick you up here?"

"Yes."

With that the tall, slim woman bowed and said, "Then I shall bid you good night." Sending a curt nod in 'Spike's' direction, 'Red' turned and strode purposefully towards the front of the club and the exit.

'Blondie' watched the retreating form of the woman who was fast becoming more than just a quick shag prospect. Her head cocked sideways as she wondered why the graceful way in which the red haired woman moved was so familiar.

Behind her, 'Spike' and 'Blue' exchanged a significant stare at each other while 'Wolverine' found himself looking at 'Blue' with a combination of trepidation, wonder, curiosity and an un-named emotion that left his heart pounding at an alarming rate.

* * *

_-to be continued_

**AN: Thank you for being so patient.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you so very much for all the support.**

**'Red' - Minerva McGonagall**  
**'Blondie' - Hermione Granger**  
** 'Mocha' - Angelina Johnson**  
** 'Spike' - Rolanda Hooch**

**CLUB GLAMOUR**

**Chapter 8**

The days flew by much sooner than either Hermione or Minerva expected. Both witches had spent the long days of the work week relatively busy.

Hermione was working on designing a series of charms related to the glamour charm she created with the wrist bands. Ever the shrewd businessman, Draco had whispered in her ear how so many lonely witches and wizards would feel better about themselves if they felt more confident about their looks. By designing an "Insto-Hunk" or "Insto-Beauty" charm she and Draco could clean up.

The young witch had rolled her eyes.

Slytherins!

After booting her friend out of her office, Hermione had sat for a long while. Her head in her hands, thoughts of what Draco had said whirling about in her head. It wasn't until an afternoon visit by Ron that Hermione actually came up with a viable way to make Draco's idea work.

* * *

Friday morning found Hermione practicing wand movements when a tap on her office door brought the young woman out of her thoughts.

"Hey?"

The chestnut haired witch glanced at the door to see Draco standing there leaning on the door frame, "Hey yourself."

"Whut y'all doin?" He asked in a glaringly "Southern American" accent.

Hermione couldn't be sure if he was mocking 'Red' or not, "Are you making fun of my woman?" She growled, dark eyes narrowing.

The handsome young man flashed his friend his most charming smile, "Of course not." He warbled at her knowing full well she knew he was lying. Shooting her a saucy wink, he asked, "So when are you meeting her?"

Raising an eyebrow, Hermione waved her wand in a quick series of downward strokes as she muttered, "Pinchus."

Draco's grey eyes widened as he felt a sharp tweak to his left buttock, "Hey!"

"That's what you get for being such a tart."

Rubbing his bum, the blonde man smirked, "So are you going to be tweaking her bum tonight?"

Dark eyes widened at his cheek, then a sly smile appeared, "We'll see." Thoughts of a tall, handsome, mutton chopped man popped into her head, "Soooo... How is 'Wolverine'?"

The young woman watched as Draco's face fell, "Dunno. Haven't seen him since last Saturday." There was a great disappointment flashing over his sharp features.

Hermione cocked her head sadly, "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry." She truly was. In spite of the fact that Draco Malfoy was an annoying git at times, she knew that underneath it all, he was just like anyone else...

Wanting someone to love and be loved by.

Sad grey eyes met compassionate chocolate ones, "I guess he couldn't see beyond this." He pulled his sleeve up to show the faded dark mark.

Hermione sighed, "Give him time. Maybe he just needs to think it out."

Snorting his disbelief, Draco pulled his sleeve back down and replied, "Yeah maybe." He turned to leave but paused at the door, "Let me know all the juicy details from your date tonight. I might as well live vicariously through you since I'm not getting any action on my own."

Sad dark eyes watched as the young man turned and left her office. She wasn't sure if she should contact Neville or wait to see if things worked themselves out. Running a hand through her unruly mane, she sighed and decided to let things be for the time being.

But just for the time being.

* * *

'Red' stepped out of the apparation booth to hear the throbbing beat of music downstairs. The club had become a smashing success. The whole idea of being able to let loose in complete anonymity was very appealing. Especially to people who held jobs that kept them under public scrutiny. Living a life under a magnifying glass was stifling. Of that the red head was especially familiar.

Now there was a place to go to let off a little steam and not worry about being recognized and having your private life splashed all over the Daily Prophet the next day.

The Headmistress of Hogwarts was thankful for the glamour charm that her new.. Friend? Um... soon-to-be-lover? had developed. Thoughts of the lovely blonde witch caused a goofy grin to split her glamoured face. Once more giving thanks for Club Glamour and the anonymity it provided, the tall woman headed down the steps to the main body of the club.

* * *

'Mocha' opened another bottle of firewhiskey. The place was packed tonight. Apparently word had spread because every table was occupied. Every bar stool had a body in it. Even the "Getting To Know You Rooms" were full! She shook her head thinking that Draco's networking skills were paying off in spades!

A lovely smile formed on her face as her dark eyes spied a certain spikey haired witch sitting at the end of the bar. A sexy leer being shot in her direction.

"You could be arrested for what you're thinking." The caramel coloured bartender muttered to the woman as she poured three shots. Placing the newly opened bottle on the shelf next to dozens of others, she turned and placed the drinks on the tray of the waiting Go-Go Girl.

It was so busy that the cage dancers had been pressed into service to wait tables. Not that either minded as their scantily clothed bodies had provided the incentive for patrons to leave large tips.

'Mocha' grinned as she watched the sexy young dancer sashay her way among the tables dodging the occasional grope and pinch from enthusiastic clubbers.

"I bet she's raking in the galleons tonight."

The bartender turned and eyed her lover. She patted her pocket feeling a bulging of coins and replied, "Of which I get a cut."

'Spike' threw her head back and laughed just as Go-Go Boy stepped up to the bar.

'Mocha' eyed the young man noting that his golden bow tie was missing, "Where's your tie?"

The young man sighed, saying, "That candy floss witch took it. Right before she fondled my knobblies!"

'Mocha' and 'Spike' both glanced out to a table where a chubby woman clad entirely in pink sat giggling and jiggling to the music. She wore Go-Go Boy's golden tie across her forehead like some kind of trophy.

Frowning, 'Mocha' asked, "Do you want me to get it back?"

The young man shook his head, "No Miss! I got fifty galleons for it!" A sly grin crossed his face as he added, "If I let her grope me again I might get fifty more!" Suddenly the young man squeaked as he felt a stinging hex to his backside.

"You are not a piece of meat to be bought. I will not have you whoring in this club. Do I make myself clear?"

Eyes wide, the young man turned to find 'Blondie' standing in front of him. Eyes blazing a furious glittering black. The small witch stood with clenched fists resting on shapely hips as she stared a hole in the young man. Suitably chastised, the young man nodded meekly, "Yes Miss 'Blondie'."

Thunderous chocolate eyes flashed onto 'Mocha', "I hope you are not encouraging this?"

* * *

Amused emerald twinkled as the older witch watched the by-play at the bar. Seeing 'Blondie' so riled was enlightening and arousing at the same time. The way the young woman talked to the dancer was familiar. Bossy, authoritative... to the point of bluntness.

Frowning, the red head tried to place just where she'd seen that behaviour before...

* * *

'Blue' watched from the office as the red head stared at 'Blondie'. Hooch's words kept echoing in his mind. He knew he had to remove the spell, but felt that now was not the proper time.

Not yet.

He hoped that once he did remove it and the two women realized just who they were with...

He closed his eyes and prayed that McGonagall wouldn't break his friend's heart.

* * *

"So where are you taking me?" 'Blondie' asked eyeing her companion curiously.

Gleaming emerald eyes sparkled as the taller witch replied, "To the moon."

"Huh?"

Sniggering, the red head grasped 'Blondie's' small hand in her own, "You shall see."

Hand in hand the two women slowly strolled down Diagon Alley towards an apparation point just outside Flourish & Blotts. Every so often, one or the other would stop and peer into the window of a shop; commenting on what they'd seen. An occasional burst of laughter could be heard as one or the other chuckled at something that was said. Both were discovering that they thoroughly enjoyed each other's company outside of the "Getting To Know You" rooms.

To the Headmistress, that was a relief, for she wasn't interested in just a casual thing. She wanted more. She wanted something solid, something real.

She wanted a mate.

And so did Hermione.

* * *

The blonde witch smiled as she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist. Then the sensation of hundreds of swirling magical fingers tickled at her body as apparation began. Bright light wrapped around her and a sound whistled through her mind. It was almost like music.

The next moment, the young woman found herself standing in a moon lit meadow. Knee high grasses tickled her bare legs. She'd chosen to wear a short black dress for their date. Her garment clung in all the right places, plunging into her ample cleavage. She'd caught 'Red' staring gob-smacked at her a few times as they walked the alley. Hermione had dubbed that particular garment her "Fuk Me Frock."

Chocolate eyes danced with delight as the full moon lit up the grassy area in a silver glow, "This is very lovely." The young woman whispered as she watched her companion reach into the pocket of her tailored and nicely form fitting deep burgundy robes and pull out a miniature broom.

Dark eyes widened, "Are we flying?" There was a tiny bit of trepidation in her voice.

'Red' immediately picked up on it, "You do not like to fly?" She cocked her head as she gazed at the woman before her.

'Blondie' blushed, "Um... well, I've never been very good at it." The young woman looked down at her dress and added, "I don't think I'm dressed for it."

Raising a leering eyebrow, 'Red' offered a wolfish smile, "It will be alright." She re-sized the broom and climbed aboard. Giving the young witch a nod, she indicated that 'Blondie' was to sit in front of her.

"I will not let you fall."

There was something so utterly sure in the tone of 'Red's' voice, that 'Blondie' gingerly climbed onto the broom and positioned herself in front of the older witch. She didn't notice the aroused gleam that appeared in the older witch's eyes as her little black dress rode up a bit on her shapely thighs.

Feeling 'Red' slide her body forward, the blonde woman grinned as she felt soft breasts pressing into her shoulder blades, "This is nice."

"Indeed."

The young woman felt her hair being moved aside and a soft kiss pressed to the back of her neck. The next she noticed was the sensation of the broom rising into the moonlit sky.

Higher and higher they rose, moving slowly as to not frighten 'Blondie' too much. That didn't stop the young woman from shivering though.

"I never would have guessed that a woman as confident as you would be frightened of flying."

The blonde witch sighed and replied, "I've never liked heights." She rubbed her upper arms a bit and added, "Besides I'm cold."

'Red' tightened her hold on the lovely woman and whispered in her ear, "Then do not look down." She felt the young woman tremble as she softly brushed eager lips against her ear. Never in her life had she ever been so acutely aware of another person than she was at that moment. She pulled her wand and cast a warming charm on the younger woman, "Better?"

Nodding, 'Blondie' rolled her head back slightly and took a deep breath, "Where are you taking me?"

There was a slightly mischievous tone in the reply of her companion, "Not far."

The couple flew on in silence from that point simply enjoying the feeling of closeness. 'Blondie' gazed around seeing wispy clouds here and there. Occasionally, they would fly right through one. The misty formation providing a tingling sensation against her skin. There was a strangely metallic scent in the air.

"This cloud will probably drop rain over Edinburgh in the morning." 'Red' commented watching her companion's reaction to the mist they were moving through.

Dark eyes found themselves locked on emerald green, "Then we're over Scotland?"

"Aye, we are."

Grinning, the young woman stated, "There's just something odd about hearing you say that in the accent you have with that glamour."

A smirk was shot back at her, "Well, you are the one who created it."

"Touche."

'Blondie' noticed a large puffy cloud directly ahead of them. The moonlight casting the gigantic object in varying shades of silvers, whites and greys. "That's beautiful."

'Red' smiled, "Indeed. That is our destination."

"Destination?"

"Aye. The ministry maintains a weather observation platform in that cloud." 'Red' manoeuvred her broom so that it was climbing in altitude.

The blonde woman cocked her head, "So is this cloud magical?"

"Yes. It has a self-regenerating spell on it. It helps maintain the integrity and form of the mist."

A large platform became visible below them. A smallish gazebo-like construct could be seen on the platform just off to one side. Outside the small building, a table and two chairs could be seen.

As they got closer, 'Blondie' could see candles burning on the table. She realized that this was where they were having dinner.

In the clouds above Scotland.

"Oh my God. This is so wonderful!" She exclaimed, her dark eyes shining with joy.

Emerald eyes glowed with pleasure. 'Red' had hoped that her date would be impressed.

Touching down on the platform, 'Blondie' carefully dismounted. The platform shifted a bit startling the young witch, "Whaa?"

The sensation felt like standing on a swimming raft out on a lake. It felt like there was water beneath their feet causing a gentle rocking motion.

'Red' shrunk her broom saying, "You will get used to it in a moment. Imagine being on a boat."

The young woman smiled brightly, "So I have to wait for my "sea legs" then?"

Chuckling, the tall woman stepped close and replied, "More like your "cloud legs" I think." She placed a hand on the small of the younger woman's back and gently eased her in the direction of the table, "Come. Let us have a glass of wine."

'Blondie' turned towards the table to see an ice bucket appear complete with ice and wine bottle. Next to it, two crystal goblets appeared as well. The young woman was astounded at the wandless magic being performed by her companion, "Well I am certainly impressed."

The tall woman gazed into her eyes, "I am glad. I wanted to please you." There was a formality in the older witch's tone and yet an underlying quiver. Almost as if she were afraid to make a mistake. Pausing a moment, 'Red' waved her hand to the table, "Shall we?" She pulled out one of the chairs and gazed expectantly at the blonde.

Sighing at the chivalry being shown, the young woman seated herself in the proffered chair, "Thank you." Remembering their activities from the previous weekend, she said, "Considering what we did last weekend, you're being awfully formal." She grinned as a blush transformed creamy skin to a sweet pink.

'Red' seated herself in the other chair and proceeded to pour a dark ruby coloured wine into the goblets, "I must apologize for my forwardness. I am not..." She paused searching for a word, then continued, "... easy. What happened last weekend is so unlike me. I have never had such a physical reaction to someone before."

A soft snicker slipped out of 'Blondie's' luscious lips, "Well I'm glad for it. I know that you want me." She took a sip of her wine, "This is lovely."

Nodding, 'Red' also took a sip, "Yes, I do want you. More importantly, I want to get to know you better. I feel that there is the potential for something more than just a simple lay-by."

"Is that why you stopped?"

"Stopped?"

'Blondie' nodded, "Yes. When we were... um you know." She blushed a tiny bit.

The red head nodded, "Yes. I felt that if we continued it would cheapen... this." She waved her free hand and added, "Whatever THIS is."

'Blondie' nodded, "So you feel it too?"

"Aye."

* * *

They sat staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours but truthfully was only a few moments. Each witch trying to understand the powerful attraction between them.

'Blondie' reached out her small hand and covered the larger one of her companion. Giving a gentle squeeze, she gazed deeply into the fathomless emerald pools gazing back, "I can't get over the feeling that I know you."

A deep sighed issued from the older woman's lips, "I understand how you feel. I have been wracking my brain ever since I met you."

For a single moment, the blonde woman wondered why it was she couldn't figure out the woman sitting across from her. Frowning she wondered for just a second if perhaps they might be under some kind of spell.

"Naaaah!" The young woman blurted, not realizing that she'd spoken aloud.

"I beg your pardon?"

Blushing once again, the blonde witch muttered, "Um.. Naaaat... that this isn't nice, but I'm feeling a bit peckish."

A bright smile graced the lovely features of 'Red', "Well then say no more." She snapped her fingers and a sumptuous feast appeared on the table before them. 'Blondie's' chocolate eyes widened at both the meal in front of her and the magic being displayed.

"Wow."

Chilled shrimp cocktail sat on a gleaming china plate before her. A platter of oysters on the half shell sat to her left and small dish of caviar with toast points sat to her right. In the center of the table sat a huge platter of steamed lobsters with roasted rosemary potatoes and a medley of sauteed vegetables encircling the shellfish. A large dish of melted butter sat beside the large platter.

"I thought you might enjoy seafood." 'Red' commented, seeing the young woman surveying the feast.

Dark eyes glanced up, "I think this is fabulous!"

Grinning, the red head replied, "Well then... Eat!"

Giggling happily, 'Blondie' reached for some shrimp and said, "Seafood, especially shellfish is my favorite."

"Mine too."

"Really?"

"Aye."

The two witches gazed at each other with totally soppy expressions, then sniggered.

"I really like you 'Red'." The blonde whispered.

"I like you too."

The older witch watched as a shrimp was passed through those luscious lips. Never in her life had she ever envied a piece of shellfish until now. Her eyes darkened a bit as a small groan slipped from her mouth.

'Blondie' smirked knowingly. As she finished chewing, she commented, "Far be it from me to tell you to stop thinking such obviously lewd thoughts but you need to eat." She waggled her eyebrows at her companion.

Caught, a rosy blush crept up the older woman's long, swan-like neck. Chocolate eyes became slightly unfocussed as she recalled how her lips had felt against that sweet creamy skin.

"Practice what you preach." 'Red' smirked as she reached for an oyster.

'Blondie' watched as the red head added a dab of horse radish to the mollusk, then brought the shell to her mouth and slurped it down. There was a look of pure delight on her glamoured face as she chewed.

"Ewww. That looks like so much snot."

With a knowing look on her face, 'Red' replied, "Looks can be deceiving my dear."

The young woman shot a glance at her wristband and whispered, "Indeed."

The rest of the meal was consumed in relative silence. Each witch thoroughly enjoying their decadent repast. An occasional moan of pleasure could be heard. Especially after 'Red' coaxed 'Blondie' to try an oyster. Even if it did look like snot.

* * *

'Blondie' sat back in her chair. Her tummy was pleasantly full, her satisfied grin speaking volumes to her companion.

"Enjoyed that did you?"

The young woman snickered as she replied, "Especially the company."

There was a warm glow in emerald orbs as the taller witch stood and extended a hand, "Dance with me?"

Frowning 'Blondie' looked around, "But there's no music."

"Sure there is."

"Huh?"

Grinning the taller witch pulled the smaller one out of her chair. Placing a tender hand over 'Blondie's' heart, 'Red' said, "Right in here. Listen hard." She pulled the young woman close and began to slowly sway.

The young woman closed her eyes and rested her head against the taller woman's chest. She could hear the gentle rhythm of 'Red's' heart and something else. Something more...

A soft melody.

Coming from within them.

A sound so sweet, so gentle, so loving. The melody of love. A tune that only required two hearts beating as one.

* * *

_-to be continued_

**AN: Sorry for the delay. Haven't felt much like writing now that my Brit has returned to England. I'll try to do better.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you for all the kind words. Club Glamour features the music of Rihanna in this chapter.**

**'Blondie' - Hermione Granger **  
**'Blue' - Draco Malfoy **  
**'Mocha' - Angelina Johnson**  
** 'Spike' - Rolanda Hooch**  
** 'Rasta' - Kingsley Shacklebolt**

**CLUB GLAMOUR**

**Chapter 9**

The following Friday found Hermione Granger A.K.A. 'Blondie' sitting at her usual table in the club. Ledger and quill forgotten, she stared morosely out at a dance floor full of happy revellers. All sorts of characters contorting their bodies this way and that to the pounding beat. It was certainly a testament to the muggle in her as she watched Fred Flintstone dancing wildly with Speed Racer. Off to one side, Racer X stared at the couple. Jealous cobalt blue eyes flashing beneath his darkened mask.

Smirking she caught sight of 'Blue' flitting about the dancers wriggling his thin body seductively against anyone and everyone.

_'Draco is such a slut.'_ She thought as her friend insinuated himself between Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Wonder Woman. Sliding his body against the blonde dancer and earning himself a hiss from the other.

Her inquisitive chocolate brown eyes gazed towards the bar where she spied the familiar form of 'Mocha' cheerfully chatting with a few revellers as she skillfully mixed drinks. A blonde eyebrow raised as the young woman spied 'Spike' sitting at her usual bar stool. She watched as the spike haired witch eyed the bartender with an obvious leer.

* * *

"You really could be arrested for what you're thinking."

'Spike' shot her girlfriend a smirk, "Yes and **YOU **could be arrested as an accessory."

A dark eyebrow quirked, "Oh really?"

"Yup."

"How so?"

There was a pregnant pause, then 'Spike' replied with a saucy smirk, "Just add a little juice and you vibrate happily all night long!"

Raucous laughter drowned out the tart reply from the bartender to her lover. Waving her wand at the music box under her bar, 'Mocha' said loudly, "Go Dance!"

The music of Rihanna's "Please don't stop the music" began to play...

_"Please don't stop the music,_  
_please don't stop the music,_  
_please don't stop the music,_  
_please don't stop the music!"_

'Spike' shot her love a grin and asked, "May I have this dance lovely lady?"

_"It's getting late..._  
_"I'm makin' my way over to my favourite place."_

'Mocha' grinned back and replied as she batted her eyelashes, "I would be honoured kind madam."

_"I gotta get my body movin'._  
_Shake the stress away."_

'Blondie' frowned at hearing the word 'madam'. She gazed at 'Spike' intensely, her brow furrowed in concentration.

_"I wasn't lookin' for nobody,_  
_when you looked my way."_

"How many butch women with spiked hair do you know named 'madam?' And how many of them look that good in leather?" The young witch asked herself focussing her whole being on that single thought.

_"Possible candidate, yeah._  
_Who knew that you'd be up in here,_  
_lookin' like you do."_

'Mocha' began slowly swaying her body, getting into the groove. 'Spike', on the other hand, wasted no time at all in wrapping strong arms around the sensual, caramel coloured bartender.

_"You're makin' stayin' over here impossible."_

'Blondie's' mouth fell open as she realized that 'Spike' was Madam Hooch.

_"Baby I must say your aura is incredible._  
_If you don't have to go, don't."_

Feeling her lover's body pressing into her from behind, 'Mocha' closed her eyes and threw back her head, moaning loudly as she felt lips on her neck.

_"Do you know what you started._  
_I just came her to party,_  
_but now we're rockin' on the dance floor._  
_Actin' naughty, ya hands around my waist._  
_Just let the music play._  
_We're hand in hand, chest to chest,_  
_and now we're face to face."_

Goosebumps made themselves known across soft skin as 'Mocha' felt those tantalizing lips move to the back of her neck. Strong hands grasped her hips in a firm hold as together they moved in time with the beat.

_"I wanna take you away._  
_Let's escape into the music,  
__DJ let it play!"_

Images of a certain red haired witch appeared in 'Blondie's' mind as she watched Madam Hooch grinding against Angelina Johnson. The young witch remembered that 'Spike' and 'Red' usually came to the club together because they worked together? If that were so, then that meant that 'Red' worked at Hogwarts. A teacher? If so, then there was no doubt that the young woman knew the identity of her paramour.

The woman tried to focus her thoughts but found that anytime she tried to concentrate on just who 'Red' might be, her mind immediately clouded with other nonsensical matters.

_"I just can't refuse it,_  
_like the way you do this._  
_Keep on rockin' to it._  
_Please don't stop the music!_  
_Please don't stop the music!"_

The image of a Lion dancing with a serpent appeared in her thoughts causing the young woman to growl and shift her eyes to the slim form of 'Blue'. "He wouldn't do that... would he?"

_"I wanna take you away._  
_Let's escape into the music,_  
_DJ let it play!"_

A second image of two lions humping caused 'Blondie' to shriek loudly, "God dammit you bloody git!" As she realized that she'd had a spell cast on her.

A certain blue haired git looked over to the corner table to see 'Blondie' pull her wand out and aim it at him. Squealing like a girl, he ducked behind 'Mocha' and 'Spike'.

_"I just can't refuse it,_  
_like the way you do this,_  
_keep on rockin' to it._  
_Please don't stop the music!_  
_ Please don't stop the..._  
_Please don't stop the music!"_

'Spike' felt someone press up against her bum and growled, "You're trespassing on private property!" She turned to see 'Blue' hiding behind her and her companion, "Whut the bloody hell are you doing?"

Frightened grey eyes blinked up at her, "Hide me! I think she might have figured it out!"

_"Baby are you ready 'cause it's gettin close."_

'Mocha' glanced over at the corner table to see 'Blondie' rising, "Uh oh... she's getting up."

_"Don't you feel the passion ready to explode._  
_What goes on between us, no one has to know._  
_This is a private show, oh!"_

Surprisingly, 'Blondie' didn't stalk out to the dance floor. Instead she stepped behind the bar and proceeded to fix a few drinks for the people standing there. When she was finished, she grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and stomped down the short hall behind the bar.

"She went to the 'Gettin' To Know You' rooms with a bottle of booze."

"Aw shit." 'Blue' muttered as he stood fully. Sighing sadly, he shot a forlorn look at the women before him, then stalked off the floor and headed to the office.

_"Do you know what you started?"_  
_I just came here to party._  
_But now we're rockin' on the dance floor."_

'Spike' pulled 'Mocha' closer and growled, "Now where were we?"

_"Actin' naughty, ya hands around my waist._  
_Just let the music play._  
_We're hand to hand, chest to chest,_  
_and now we're face to face."_

"Aren't we just?" 'Spike' commented as she claimed 'Mocha's' luscious, moist lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

_"I wanna take you away._  
_Let's escape into the music,_  
_DJ let it play!"_

All around the lovers dancers watched, grinning at the witches. Some began hooting encouragement even though the truth be told, neither witch needed any encouraging at all.

_"I just can't refuse it,_  
_like the way you do this,_  
_keep on rockin' to it._  
_Please don't stop the.._  
_Please don't stop the music!"_

Taking the cue from the two witches, Speed Racer and Fred Flintstone leaned in and shared a sweet, soft kiss. Racer X groaned sadly. With his feet scuffling on the floor, the tall spandex clad man moved towards the front of the club and the exit. His broad shoulders slumped. Who would've guessed that his date would fall for a caveman?

_"I wanna take you away._  
_Let's escape into the music,_  
_DJ let it play!_

Wonder Woman eyed up Buffy the Vampire Slayer for a moment. The latter shook her head and stated, "I'm with Faith."

Shrugging the tall, leggy brunette began grooving to the music once again. This time with a tall, broad shouldered dark skinned man with dreds, "Come on Rasta let's groove!"

_"I just can't refuse it,_  
_like the way you do this,_  
_keep on rockin' to it._  
_Please don't stop the.._  
_Please don't stop the.._  
_Please don't stop the music!"_

'Mocha' and 'Spike' moved together smoothly. Like they'd been doing it for years. So in to each other that everything else was tuned out. So much so that they didn't see 'Blue' come back out of the office and head towards the short hall behind the bar.

_"Ma-ma-say, ma-moo-sa, mama-ma-koo-sa!_  
_ma-ma-say, ma-moo-sa, mama-ma-koo-sa!_  
_ma-ma-say, ma-moo-sa, mama-ma-koo-sa!_  
_ma-ma-say, ma-moo-sa, mama-ma-koo-sa!_  
_Please don't stop the music!"_

* * *

'Blondie' ripped her wristband off and threw it on the coffee table that magically appeared in front of her. Cracking open the bottle of firewhiskey, she brought it to her lips. A low growl rumbling as she drank.

The vitriolic liquid burnt a path down to her belly. Grimacing, she took another gulp.

Another burn.

Flopping herself into an over-stuffed tatty old sofa which conveniently appeared beside the table she growled, "Goddamn Draco.. I'm going to kill him. Kill him. KILL HIM!" Each word "kill" was punctuated with a hard punch to the arm of the sofa.

Another gulp, followed by a loud belch. Then another growl, "I'm going to cut all his hair off! Leave him bald and yowling like a baby!"

She ran an angry hand through her unruly chestnut mane, "He's been fucking with my mind!"

Another drink, two swallows. A long lingering burn in the back of her throat.

"Arsehole."

She took another long gulp and clunked the bottle on the table, "Why would he screw with my mind?"

"Because you are your worst enemy."

She looked up to see the very object of her ranting standing just inside the door. She went to reach for her wand, but wasn't quick enough.

"Accio Hermione's wand!"

Angry dark eyes watched as the long thin piece of wood flew into a pale, elegant fingered hand. "If there's any way you can find to sabotage your life, you'll find it." The tall, blue haired man hissed.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Not!"

Raising a bushy eyebrow, the tall man leaned down and grasped the now half empty liquor bottle, "Oh yeah? Then what's this?"

Growling, Hermione's eyes narrowed, "Bugger off."

Gritting his perfect teeth, 'Blue' grated, "That's your answer to everything? Hide in the bottle? You are drinking yourself to death! Don't you realize that?... Does 'Red' know?"

Hearing the name of her soon-to-be lover, Hermione's eyes flashed as the real reason she fled to this room came to mind, "You cast some kind of confundus on me... On us didn't you?"

She was answered with a very telling silence.

Tears formed in melting chocolate eyes, "Why? Why would you do that?" Large drops of salty wetness spilled down her soft cheeks as she continued, "I thought we were friends."

'Blue's' grey eyes clouded with unshed tears as he whispered, "We are. I love you Hermione. You are my best friend and I want you to be happy. I know who 'Red' is and I **KNOW** that you two are perfect for each other. Just like I **KNOW** that as brilliant as you are, you would immediately figure out who she is."

He took a deep breath, "The same applies to her. She is equally brilliant and for her own reasons would've immediately backed away once she realized who you were."

He stepped closer to the sofa and gazed down at his dear friend, compassion brimming in his eyes, "I wanted to give you two a chance to fall completely and irrevocably in love first. That way once you came to realize just who your partner really was, it wouldn't matter. Her stupid reasons and your past wouldn't mean a damn!"

The young woman felt a gentle hand stroke her cheek. She could feel her anger at him slipping away and a deep, defeated sigh escaped her lips, "Why is it I can never stay mad at you?"

She was answered with a brilliant smile and twinkling grey eyes.

Standing, she grumbled, "Come on then, we have a club to run. Knowing Hooch, she's probably got the Go-Go kids naked by now."

'Blue" smirked, "Figured her out did ya?"

Hermione shot him an answering smirk, "Like that was really a challenge." She went to reach for her wristband when 'Blue' stopped her.

"Wait."

He watched as she turned around. With a deep sigh, he said, "I will remove the spell so that it wears off gradually. OK?"

Nodding, she smiled, "I appreciate why you did it. Just don't do it again."

He answered her with an annoying grin. Quirking his eyebrow, he reminded her, "Remember that I'm a Slytherin." He winked at the look she shot him. Then as another wicked thought came to mind, he said, "Oh yes.. there's something else."

She cast the young wizard a curious look.

A small giggle slipped from his thin lips as he pulled his own wristband off, "Here. You put this one on and I'll wear your's."

Hermione laughed as Draco snatched her band and swiftly put in on. Immediately the tall man was engulfed in a cascade of long golden blonde hair and full lushly plump lips, "You look like your father taking female hormones!"

The young man giggled as he put his old band on her, "They'll think we've gone mad." Outright laughter erupted as he watched the short, shapely woman morph into a bushy browed, sharp faced elf with spiked blue hair.

"You look like an insane elf!"

"Yeah? Well you've got child bearing lips!"

Hardy laughter echoed down the short hall as the two people made their way back out to the main part of the club. More guffaws, belly laughs and hoots resounded as the crowd took in their appearance.

'Spike' grinned at her lover as she whispered, "Looks like all is well."

'Mocha' shot her a knowing glance and pointed at Draco as the young wizard surreptitiously waved his wand at Hermione. Both witches could see him moving his lips as he muttered a spell. The bartender cocked a thin eyebrow and replied mysteriously, "For now."

* * *

The following afternoon found 'Blondie' standing in the same meadow from when 'Red' had taken her to dinner in the clouds. In the sunlight, the verdant piece of ground was alive with sights, sounds and smells that could only be magical in origin. The tall grasses tickled at her fingertips as she stroked through them. The smell of heather and lavender was thick in the air. As was another scent. Familiar to the young woman.

The scent of old parchment, of books, of burnt logs from the fireplace. The scent of ginger newts and tea and something more...

The scent of a woman.

Earthy, intensely arousing, compelling the young woman to move closer to the tall, red haired witch who strolled through the meadow at her side. She smiled as she felt a strong hand clasp her own.

"This is nice."

"Indeed. I thought you might enjoy a picnic."

The older woman waved her hand in the direction of a nearby gently rolling hillside. The young woman's dark gaze fell upon objects at the crest of the hill.

Low tables laden with all manner of food and drink surrounded by roundish blobs of colour. Reds, blues, greens and an occasional yellow lay here and there around the food. As the two women drew closer, 'Blondie' noted just exactly what those blobs actually were.

Oversized bean bag chairs.

The young woman threw back her head and bellowed a hearty belly laugh.

Grinning, 'Red' pulled the young woman into the circle of furniture and whispered, "I am glad you approve."

"Whole heartedly. This is one piece of muggle engineering that has it's own kind of magic!" Was the blonde woman's reply as she flopped down onto a red chair. Feeling the beans mould around her body, she smiled and reached out, pulling the red head down beside her, "Now that's more like it."

'Red' gazed into twinkling chocolate and felt herself fall deeper in love with the blonde. She hadn't yet voiced this to the young woman, but she knew it to be true. No matter how hard the mighty Headmistress fought against the feeling rising in her heart. It was too late. She was lost to the dark eyed blonde.

The two women enjoyed a leisurely meal on the hillside basking in the summer sun and each other's company. 'Blondie' had conjured a padded blanket and after spreading it over some soft clover, had convinced 'Red' to stretch out on it.

She grabbed a dish of sweet, juicy grapes and proceeded to feed them to her date one by one. Loving the throbbing pulse that shot through her lower regions every time 'Red's' soft lips slid over her fingertips.

When the dish had been emptied, 'Red' waited for her witch to banish the empty bowl, then reached out and wrapped strong arms around the smaller woman. Pulling those lush curves over her own. Both women moaned at the sensation.

"You feel so good." 'Red' whispered against perfectly kissable lips.

Her partner's response was drowned into an unintelligible mumble as mouths meshed into hotly, passionate kisses.

The women touched and caressed. Fingers moving lightly over soft curves. Their movements were gently restrained. Neither stepping too far over the line. They were both acutely aware of the other. Both knowing that soon they would take the next step but wanting to savour every delicious sensation, every sweet moment.

* * *

Hours later found a tall red haired woman dressed rather smartly in beige trousers with a white pullover and a shorter, curvy blonde wearing a gauzy off white summer dress. They were casually strolling down a London street. It was nearing sunset and 'Blondie' had convinced 'Red' to check out a park near her flat.

Entering the lush, green space through ornate wrought iron gates, the two women stepped onto a gravel path. Tall elegant evergreens bore silent witness as the lovely women slowly walked by.

Low spreading hedges and formal boxed beds of brightly coloured pansies and violas provided a scenic vista that took the taller woman's breath away.

"This is quite lovely my dear."

'Blondie' grinned and pointed towards a large pond that had appeared as they rounded a bend in the path, "This is one of my favorite spots." There was a park bench along the path as it wound it's way around the water. The women decided to sit for a while.

Shortly, several swans appeared across the pond and headed in their direction.

"They'll be looking for a hand-out." The young woman whispered as she conjured a bag of day old bread. She stood and moved to the waters edge.

'Red' stared at the young woman. Entranced at the feminine grace in her movements. Wondering at the familiar mannerisms she was seeing. There was so much that was familiar about her young love. Something that sat just at the edge of her consciousness. Something that every time she tried to focus on it... It would slip away into nonsense.

Shaking her head, she joined her date at the edge of the pond and proceeded to help feed the large, elegant birds.

* * *

An hour or so later found the two women at yet another bench chatting. The space in which they sat was surrounded by tall elegant sea-green junipers that provided not only much needed privacy, but the spicy scent of evergreen. The sun had set and the park was cast in gorgeous shades of orange, golden yellow and deep reds.

"This is a very lovely place. Thank you for sharing it with me." 'Red' commented as she grasped her young love's hand. Staring into dark chocolate eyes, she asked, "May I ask a question?"

The young woman nodded quietly wondering what her date was thinking. The older woman had seemed rather contemplative today, "Surely you know you can ask me anything?"

Emerald eyes twinkled, "Except who you really are."

A familiar looking cheeky grin was the other woman's only reply.

'Red' frowned, "Whenever I have tried to focus on you, I find that my mind fills with the most startling images." She was surprised when 'Blondie' let out an amused snort.

"Let me guess... a lion and a serpent dancing, then two lions humping?"

"How did you know?"

Rolling her eyes, 'Blondie' snarked, "Lucky guess." At the mystified expression on the older woman's face, she added, "My friend's idea of a joke I guess."

"Your blue haired friend?"

'Blondie' nodded.

"Draco Malfoy."

The blonde gazed at her companion, eyes wide with surprise. Smiling, 'Red' added, "It was not that difficult to figure out. That night at the club when Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks were there..." She trailed off knowing her young companion would remember.

'Blondie' nodded as she remembered the night in question. She could see 'Red' staring at her inquisitively.

"What is your question?"

"What spell did Draco cast on us?"

Chocolate eyes widened, "Uh...um."

Emerald eyes narrowed, "Did you know about it?"

The blonde shook her head, "I figured it out last night. He told me he would reverse it."

'Red' cocked an eyebrow, "Let me guess... a confundus?"

The young woman nodded, "He said that if we knew who the other was that there was a good chance that we wouldn't have chosen to pursue this...relationship."

The red head nodded, "Ah.. I understand." She gazed at the young woman for a long moment, then added, "He is probably right."

'Blondie' felt her eyes well up with tears as she quietly asked, "Would it matter to you who I am? Would it matter to me who you are?"

There was a suspicious wetness sparkling in emerald eyes as the older witch replied, "If you have to ask the question, then you already know the answer."

Any other conversation was abruptly interrupted by huge raindrops that suddenly decided that now was a good time to fall.

"Yikes!" 'Blondie' cried out. She glanced about looking for shelter. Seeing nothing, she made a decision. Grabbing her companion's hand, she said, "Let's go to my place. It's not far."

The red head stared at the young woman for a single moment, then nodded.

Both women moved at a fast walk towards the gates of the park. The fast walk morphed into a trot as the rain began to get harder. The trot burst into a full blown laughing sprint as the women raced pell-mell down the pavement towards a tall brick building with two concrete lions guarding the front steps.

Skidding to a stop beside one of the lions, A completely drenched 'Red' patted it's head, "Ah the mighty Griffindor."

Giggling, 'Blondie' pushed wet, matted hair out of her eyes and pulled her love up the steps and into the building.

'Red' watched in fascination as 'Blondie' approached a glass door in front of them, then abruptly swerved and went to the wall. The young woman stood peering at a series of buttons. Pressing one, she watched as a glass door swung open.

"Come." The dripping wet blonde beckoned.

Feeling her clothing sticking wetly to her skin, the red head took a deep gulp and followed the young woman towards an elevator, "You have a lift?"

'Blondie' nodded and added sarcastically, "Yup and indoor plumbing too!"

Her companions reply was a pinch on her shapely backside.

The young woman gave a surprised yip, but didn't move away. Instead she backed up against the body of her companion.

Naughtily, 'Red' kept her hand resting on the firm left buttock of her love. Feeling the smaller woman's curves pressing into her, she gave a low growl, "You better be careful not to tread somewhere you are not ready to go."

The doors to the elevator opened and 'Blondie' stepped inside. Turning to face 'Red', she unfastened several buttons on her dress exposing more than a hint of ample cleavage, "Oh... I'm plenty ready."

Emerald eyes darkened as the tall witch stepped into the lift.

The doors closed just as eager mouths met.

* * *

_-to be continued_

**AN: Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm evil for leaving it there. *evil cackle echoes wickedly***


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: It's gonna get a little steamy here. "M" rated y'all.**

**CLUB GLAMOUR**

**CHAPTER 10**

Soft lips pressed against the back of her neck causing 'Blondie' to shudder. A long, tall body pressed closely behind her. Hands gliding up and down her sides leaving maddening sensations, feeling hot wet skin beneath the rain drenched fabric. Deep, gasping moans uttered so freely, so wantonly...

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

The rasp of a tongue behind her ear, heated breath against her sensitized skin causing layer upon layer of goosebumps. "Oh please..." The young woman whispered, her voice pleading with her lover. She could feel the thunder of her heart against her breast bone as lips nibbled the dancing pulse point on her neck.

_Ga-gung._

_Ga-gung._

_Ga-gung._

Her heartbeat moved with the pace the two witches were setting.

Long fingered, elegant hands skimmed across her stomach causing her nipples to harden painfully.

"I want you." A whispered statement in her ear. The husky tones causing a gush of moisture to flood the juncture between the young witch's thighs.

"I am going to have you." A deep, sultry growl rumbled against the tender skin on the back of her neck. The vibrations of the older witch's speech causing the hairs in that area to stand on end.

She felt her body pressed against cool wooden panels on the wall of the elevator as 'Red' ground her pelvis against the rounded globes of her delectable backside. Feeling the older woman's heat pressing into her bum caused a loud gasping moan to escape quivering lips. Hips thrust mercilessly against her as another growl sounded from behind her.

"You will be mine."

* * *

The man in the brown uniform stood patiently. He could see the lift was making its way to his floor. He looked at his watch knowing he had dozens more deliveries before his day was complete. Hopefully he would be making good time, once he caught the elevator back down to the ground floor that is.

Straightening a bit, he watched as the doors to the lift opened and he moved to step inside.

And stopped.

Abruptly.

It was the growled hiss that caused his eyes to blink rapidly in consternation at what he had interrupted. He backed out as quickly as he entered.

Dabbing his handkerchief across a suddenly perspiring forehead, he decided that he would wait for the next lift.

* * *

A girlish giggle erupted from 'Blondie's' kiss swollen lips as she watched her lover harrumph and hiss at the delivery man. As the door closed once again, she sniggered, "Bet he won't forget that."

Emerald eyes twinkled in amusement, then darkened once again, "Now where were we?" The older witch trapped the smaller woman in the corner of the elevator.

Face to face, bodies pressed tightly against each other as time once again stood still.

Hands, lips, teeth... ravaged and pulled in an urgency that astounded both witches. Never had either woman had such a physical reaction with a lover before.

"Fourth Floor. Please mind your step." The computerized voice of the elevator control chimed out in a pleasantly bland voice.

Pulling away from intoxicating lips, 'Blondie' panted, "My floor... come." She stepped out followed closely by the taller woman.

'Red' watched her soon-to-be lover's arse as she moved down the hall. 'Blondie's' summer dress was plastered to her body like a second skin. The young woman's beautiful curves revealed in exquisite detail. Her red knickers were plainly seen as the dress had become nearly transparent. She could feel the heat pouring from her own centre just at the thought of pulling those tantalizing knickers down shapely hips.

"Here we are."

'Red' looked up to see the blonde woman stopping in front of a dark brown, wooden door equipped with key lock and deadbolt. She watched as the young woman fumbled in her shoulder bag, then pulled out a key. The older woman chose that moment to once again press her body tight against her lover.

'Blondie' felt the long, sensuous length of 'Red's' athletic frame pressing her hungrily into the door. Turning her head to the side, she closed her eyes as she felt lips find her neck.

Hands moved over her hips and up her sides to finally reach around and cup her breasts. She moaned as fingers squeezed her nipples tightly. Her arse pushing up into the older witch's groin unconsciously.

"I want to taste you." A sultry, sexy hiss sounded in her ear.

Key in hand, 'Blondie' blindly groped for the door handle. She growled in frustration as the key slipped out of her trembling fingers and fell to the floor with an echoing metallic ping. "Shit."

A gentle snicker sounded, then 'Blondie' felt the sexy body pressed against her suddenly back away.

"Allow me."

Opening her eyes, she turned and watched as 'Red' knelt down and plucked the key from the floor. The green eyed witch turned her head, her lovely face eye level with the blonde woman's groin. An elegant eyebrow cocked rakishly as she leaned in and placed a deliberately slow kiss on the red fabric covered mound that she could clearly see.

That was when 'Blondie' realized that her dress had become see-through, "Oh my..."

A wolfish grin appeared on the older woman's face, "Oh my indeed." She rose to her full height, towering over the smaller witch and repeated, "Oh my indeed."

The young woman took the key from the hand of her lover and quickly unlocked the door. Waving her wand, she removed the wards as well.

'Red' nodded her approval at the young woman's protection of her home and followed the witch inside.

* * *

She'd barely closed the door, when the blonde woman found herself pressed against the door again. This time on the inside. Smiling a naughty smile, she said, "My my, aren't we the randy witch?"

"You have no idea." Was mumbled against her neck.

Pushing herself away from the door and into the body of her lover, she hissed, "The bedroom is over here." She pointed to a closed door immediately to the left of them. It wasn't her bedroom. It was the guest room. A room she'd used in the past for occasions just like this one.

Her sex room.

"Mmmm, shall we?" Came a deeply aroused growl from behind her.

Tingles layered her body with more delicious goosebumps. She felt herself nudged towards the closed door, "Oh yes." Stepping away, 'Blondie' opened the door and crooked her finger, "Follow me my sexy lover."

Emerald eyes had darkened to the purest black as the tall woman followed her lover into what was obviously a guest bedroom. There was a queen sized bed, two end tables, a dressing table and a wardrobe.

No personal items what so ever.

"I take it this is your conquest room?" The older witch commented dryly.

"Are you my conquest?"

"Aye, I suppose I am."

A cheeky grin made its way across the beautiful young face before her. A familiar expression. One that had been driving her mad since she met this addicting young woman. Stepping closer, she leaned down and pressed eager lips against soft, plump ones.

Softness glided against softness eliciting lusty moans from each woman. Tender nibbles were interspersed with passionate ravaging. Tongues met and duelled, dancing against every part of each other's mouths. Sliding over teeth, massaging, tasting.

Devouring...

Hands began roaming once again. Larger ones found generous breasts to caress and fondle while smaller ones discovered a muscular, compact backside to squeeze.

The women found themselves tumbling onto the bed in a joyful tangle of intertwined arms and legs.

'Blondie' gazed down into black aroused eyes. Eyes that only bore the tiniest ring of emerald. She ran tender fingers down the side of her lover's face. "I've wanted you from the first moment I laid eyes on you."

Gentle hands burrowed into her long golden tresses, "As have I my dear."

There was something so familiar in the way this witch spoke to her, something coming clearer...

Her thought was interrupted as the taller woman sat up, pulling the young witch with her. The dress which had teased the older woman so mercilessly was pulled up and over 'Blondie's' head. Her drenched bra and knickers revealed in the glow of candlelight which had just burst into being.

Golden illumination, flickering soft light bathed both witches in mesmerizing colour. Each movement from the dancing flames would cast their bodies into an ever changing canvass of intriguing shadow and shade.

A small hand reached out into the air and with a flourish of fingers wandlessly filled the room with soft music from the wizarding wireless sitting in an unobtrusive corner.

The older woman smiled her appreciation, then rolled her lover over onto her back. She leaned in and began placing sweet, wet kisses down the smooth expanse of the young womans creamy neck. Loving the gasps, moans and other delicious sounds that 'Blondie' was making.

"You have occupied my thoughts completely. So much so that I have been unable to concentrate on my work, unable to eat, unable to sleep without visions of you dancing in my mind." The older witch whispered. Her eyes revealing a sincerity, a truth that brought tears to 'Blondie's' dark eyes and a lump to her throat.

"Oh my love..." The blonde moaned as she pulled her lover down into a passionate exchange. Mouths, lips and tongues communicating the deep, almost profound attraction they felt. A pull so strong that it hurt.

'Red' could feel small hands tugging at her blouse and so with a smile, she sat up and pulled it over her head. The slim, muscular form revealed caused chocolate eyes to soften and darken at the same time.

Also sitting up, 'Blondie' said, "You are stunning." She leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on the lips of the woman she was falling in love with. Small gentle hands unfastened the opening to the older woman's trousers and slowly lowered the zip.

Smiling, 'Red' reached behind her sweet young love and unclasped her bra. Her lusty eyes dilating as lush, ample breasts bounced out of the silken fabric. Large pebbled nipples stood painfully erect before a suddenly watering mouth. Unable to stop herself, the older witch pulled a hard nubbin between her lips and suckled greedily.

'Blondie' braced herself on her elbows and threw her head back feeling the throb, the bliss, the sensation as her lover tugged on her nipple. "Oh yes..."

A strong, sure hand closed over a smaller one as both women fell back on the bed once more. 'Red' moved between breasts sucking and pulling. Revelling in the lushness, the softness. The feel of this beautiful young witch beneath her.

'Blondie' arched her back. The pure pleasure. The bliss driving any sense of lucidity away. Her hips thrust up against her lover wanting more contact. Needing more.

She groaned as she felt her knickers being pulled down over her hips. Her eyes opened when she heard an amused snort. "Whut?"

'Red' dropped the silky garment to the floor and gazed at the goddess that lay before her. Sensuous white chocolate curves that seemed to go on forever. Generous, rounded breasts. Womanly hips with long, shapely legs. The curls covering the young woman's mound were thick and ... chestnut?

The young woman followed her lover's pointed gaze to the hair that covered her mound. Grinning, she pointed at her wristband and said, "Well... you know."

'Red' snickered again and stood from the bed. Sliding her trousers along with her own knickers down her legs, she pointed to her own ebony coloured curls, "Yes. I know."

Both witches giggled mischievously. Dark brown eyes watched as the older woman removed her bra as well. The body standing before her was... stunning.

Tall with a slim yet athletic build, the young woman could see toned muscle and nice curves. A flat stomach flaring into rounded hips. Well trimmed wisps growing at the apex of her thighs pulled the young witches attention. She could see that the hairs were wet.

Drenched even.

"Mmmmmm. I like."

"Do ya now?"

Even with an American accent, there was no hiding that lilt. 'Blondie' held out her arms, "Come 'ere you sexy witch!" She laughed as the larger woman all but dove onto the bed.

Laughing, they rolled and wrestled playfully. Kissing and touching and gradually heating up again. Heating into the fire that burned hotly between them.

Kisses became harder, needier. Touches firmer, more precise. Gasps became moans...

The older witch pressed her body into her lover's soft curves. Sliding along silky skin, feeling the throb caused by hardened nipples rubbing against the other. She needed to be as close to this witch as she could get.

She needed to be inside of her.

Pressing herself against the length of 'Blondie's' left side, she ran her fingertips across a milky collarbone, down between heavenly breasts, over a softly rounded tummy, tickling a belly button. She paused, smiling at the giggle coming from her lover before continuing to her destination.

A lush haven of thick chestnut curls.

Fingers glided over wetly matted hair before sliding between swollen folds. 'Red' closed her eyes as she eased nimble fingers in slow circles around a swiftly hardening ridge of flesh. 'Blondie's' nubbin was so engorged that it was peeking out of its hood. The young woman's body was trembling with need at this point and 'Red' didn't want to tease.

That would be cruel.

Two fingers circled the young witch's centre for just a moment before plunging deeply inside.

"Uhhhh Ohhhh!" The small woman writhed, back arching, thighs opening wider.

The scent that wafted into the older witch's nostrils caused the animagus in her to growl ferally. She needed to taste this woman.

With that in mind, she quickly moved between her lover's legs, never once removing her fingers from their erotic passage. She leaned in between 'Blondie's' legs and took a long, slow lick over sex swollen folds and an erect clitoris.

The taste was such that it went straight to the red head's core. Moaning deeply, she went in for more.

And more...

Her body began thrusting against the mattress. She couldn't help it. So aroused was she. Her fingers plunged in and out of the young witch's sex in an erotic rhythm that matched the flicking of her tongue. Creamy wetness dripped from her fingers to be eagerly lapped up. Not a drop was missed.

They moved together in a dance as ancient as time itself. The ebb and flow of passion and lust crashed mightily against hearts that had opened freely, unselfishly. Their movements became poetry. The choreography of love.

'Blondie' felt herself approaching her peak, but she didn't want to jump off the cliff alone. She gasped at her lover, "I want to come together. With you..." She wanted this woman, more than anyone she'd ever been with.

'Red' understood what her lover wanted. Leaving her fingers inside 'Blondie's' body, she moved to her love's side. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she felt small questing fingers slide into her drenched folds and deep into her core, "Ahhhh..."

They pushed and pulled, thrust in and out. Deeply. Imbedding into the other not only physically but emotionally as well. Mating, making love and fucking all at the same time. Approaching the point of no return.

The precipice. The pinnacle...

The moment of absolute ecstasy...

'Blondie' opened her eyes and gazed deeply into emerald ringed black as 'Red' gazed back into darkened chocolate. A flash appeared in their minds at precisely the same moment...

_A Transfiguration classroom._

_Hogwarts._

_Green and black robes._

_A cheeky grin and a chestnut mane of riotous curls._

Eyes snapped shut as their mutual climax began. Both witches howling madly as passion and reality met.

_**"HERMIONE!"**_

_**"MINERVA!"**_

* * *

_-to be continued_

**AN: What happens next? Thanks Tan for the "sex room" idea.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Here comes the angst... Y'all have been so sweet, thanks for all the kind words. The heart wrenching song "My Immortal" by Evanescence is featured.**

**CLUB GLAMOUR**

**Chapter 11**

Dazed emerald eyes cracked open while lungs desperately tried to pull in oxygen. The older witch became aware that her lover was gasping as loudly as she was.

The sex had been incredible.

But now...

'Red' knew exactly who those beautiful brown eyes belonged to, who she'd just had the best sex in her long life with. Who she was in love with...

Hermione Granger.

Running a trembling hand through her thoroughly mussed bed hair, she muttered, "I need to use the loo."

"Through the living room, down the hallway. First door on the right." It was the first words from the younger witch. There was a tremble in her speech. A hesitation. After all, she'd just had sex with the Headmistress of Hogwarts, with the one woman that she dreamed she'd never have.

The blonde woman felt the mattress dip a bit, then relax as the tall red head got up. Brown eyes watched as the slim, athletic body of her lover was quickly covered by a transfigured dressing gown from pair of slacks. Tartan print.

Figures.

The older woman quickly left the room and headed towards her destination. This time she paid a wee bit more attention to her surroundings. Warm comfy furniture, a plethora of books, neat desk, fireplace with photos spread across the mantle. The tickle in her bladder reminded her of where she was supposed to be, so she shook her head and continued onto her destination.

* * *

Quite some time had elapsed since her lover had left the warmth of their bed, so 'Blondie' decided to investigate. Transfiguring herself a robe from the dress she'd worn the night before, she ran a hand through her hair and opened the door.

* * *

Sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace was her lover. Clasped in elegant hands was a photograph. A wizarding photo showing a beautiful young witch with chestnut hair curling in soft waves. Twinkling chocolate eyes peered up at a tall, ebony haired witch wearing rectangular spectacles. Silky ebony tresses had been pulled back into a bun. There was an answering twinkle in emerald eyes that peered down at the younger witch.

'Blondie' pulled her wristband off, twirling it between her two index fingers as she whispered in her own voice, "That was taken on the last day of term. The day before graduation."

Not looking up, the red head answered softly, "I know. I was saddened to see you go, but I knew that great things lay before you. Like this for example." A long trembling finger lightly traced her wristband, then moved over the image in the photograph before it was placed on the coffee table in front of her. Swallowing convulsively, the red head looked up. Her emerald eyes widened at seeing that her young lover had removed her glamour.

"Are you ok?" Hermione could see such anguish brewing in those mesmerizing deep green orbs.

The taller witch sighed and slowly removed her own wristband. "No, I am not." Tossing the dark green band onto the table next to the photo, she stood and whispered hoarsely in a pronounced Scottish brogue, "I am not ok."

Hermione took a tentative step towards the woman she loved with her whole heart, "What's wrong?"

Emerald eyes flamed, "What is wrong you ask?" She snorted, "You even need to ask?" She rubbed two hands tiredly over her face, "This is wrong Hermione. It cannot happen!"

"It already has."

"I know and I am sorry it did."

"Why?" There was heartbreak in the young woman's voice and it tore at Minerva's soul.

"We cannot happen Hermione. Surely you must realize the implications?"

A yellow wristband joined the other on the coffee table, "I hate to burst your bubble Minerva, but THIS has already happened."

"It cannot happen again." The older witch whispered fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. She summoned her remaining clothes whist transfiguring her dressing gown into a travelling robe. Ebony hair was magically bound into a familiar bun until finally standing before Hermione was the Headmistress of Hogwarts.

"But I love you." A small, broken whisper sounded once more piercing the heart of the older witch.

Tear filled emerald gazed into heartbroken watery chocolate, "This cannot be. Sometimes love just is not enough. I am truly sorry." With that, the tall ebony haired witch opened the door to the flat and exited.

* * *

The wizarding wireless in the bedroom chose that moment to begin playing a song pulling the young woman's attention for just a moment...

_"I'm so tired of being here"_

Hermione turned back to look up at the closed door as tears began to flow freely down her soft cheeks.

_"Suppressed by all my childish fears."_

On the other side of the door, Minerva McGonagall lightly rested her forehead against the wooden barrier as tears rolled down her face as well. Gasping as the ache in her heart grew, she whispered, "I love you too." And promptly apparated.

_"And if you have to leave."_

Hearing the clap of apparation, Hermione slowly sunk to her knees.

_"I wish that you would just leave."_

Chocolate eyes fastened themselves onto the wristbands lying together on the coffee table.

_"Cause your presence still lingers here,_  
_and it won't leave me alone."_

The young witch crawled to the glass top table and reached for the bands only to stop and look at small hands that shook uncontrollably.

_"This pain is just too real."_

Standing, Hermione gazed about the room searching for something. Sitting on a table in the corner, next to a cabinet that held all manner of glassware were several bottles.

_"There's just too much that time cannot erase."_

Shaking hands grasped the bottle of firewhiskey and brought it to trembling lips. The vitriolic liquid was not sipped as was proper, oh no. It was guzzled.

_"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_  
_when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your tears._  
_And I held your hand through all of these years,_  
_but you still have..._  
_All of me."_

An empty bottle was tossed to the floor. Shattering as it impacted. Another bottle was grasped, opened and brought to lips that now bled from being bitten to suppress more tears.

_"You used to captivate me by your resonating light."_

Fire burned in a belly that was filling with liquor. Eyes that once sparked with fire and intelligence were slowly dimming.

_"Now I'm bound by the life you left behind."_

Another bottle was emptied and shattered on the floor.

* * *

Deep in the heart of Scotland a majestic castle stood. Stones gleamed brightly with the magic that flowed throughout. Turrets and towers and spires provided a grandeur unrivalled in the entire wizarding world.

At the top of the tallest tower, a window provided an unimpeded vista of the land surrounding Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry.

Standing in the window was a solitary figure. Tall, slender with an elegant mien. Some would say that the witch in question was the picture of stoicism.

But not today.

A wizarding wireless sat in the office of the headmistress. It normally played classical tunes to soothe the temper of said headmistress.

But not today.

A song played that tore the woman's soul into agonized shreds...

_"Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams."_

Tears dripped onto tartan emerald robes.

_"Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me."_

"What is it Tabby?" The concerned voice of Albus Dumbledore quietly echoed in the cavernous chamber that was once his office.

_"These wounds won't seem to heal."_

The Headmistress turned to stare at all the portraits that were gazing at her.

_"The pain is just too real."_

Without warning an anguished roar escaped the lips of Minerva McGonagall as she fell to her knees sobbing.

_"There's just too much that time cannot erase."_

Albus glanced at the portrait of Severus Snape. Tears burned bright in the black eyes that gazed back into his own.

_"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears._  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears._  
_And I held your hand through all these years._  
_But you still have..._  
_All of me."_

* * *

Shattered glass littered the flat. Books were strewn everywhere. Furniture had been shoved and overturned. The lovely glass top coffee table was now in a thousand twinkling pieces in front of a fire that burned blue with a half full bottle of firewhiskey that had been violently thrown into the flames.

_"But I've tried to tell myself that you're gone."_

Another bottle was nearing the end of consumption. Hermione had lost count of how many she'd had so far and frankly she didn't give a shit. As long as it took away the pain. Her vision was beginning to blur a bit. Shaking her head, her gaze fell to the bloody footprints that littered the floor of her home.

"How'd they get there?" She muttered as she took another deep gulp. Numbly walking into the kitchen, she didn't notice that the footprints trailed after her.

_"But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along."_

"Ain't it the fuckin' truth." Came a grumbled slur from the kitchen as another empty bottle came sailing out into the living room. This one crashed against the far wall. A stain darkened the cheery paint as glass tinkled to the floor. The remaining firewhiskey that had created the stain, now ran in straight lines down the wall looking so much like a blood.

A scar of war. A wound from a battle of the soul.

_"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears._  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears._  
_And I held your hand through all of these years._  
_But you still have..._  
_All of me."_

**"SHUT UP!" **Hermione screamed as she charged into the bedroom.

She pulled her wand and screamed, **"INCENDIO!" **causing the wireless to burst into flames. Levitating the burning remains of her radio, she sent it flying into the fireplace.

"She'll never be mine!" She wailed sinking to the floor in a sodden heap of tears, whiskey and blood.

* * *

"Tabby?" Dumbledore queried

No response.

"Tabby.. please?"

No response except a quiet sigh.

"Dammit Minerva suck it up!" Severus scolded. "You are the Headmistress of this school. Act like it!"

A growl sounded from the emerald heap on the floor.

"Sorry excuse of an educator you turned out to be." Phineas Nigellus sniped.

"Fuck you!" Came a hiss as the emerald heap rose.

An ebony wand was pulled from a sleeve as murderous red-rimmed emerald eyes blazed, "Fuck all of you!"

Orange bolts of power jetted out of the tip of her wand as Minerva's anger and heartache caused a maelstrom of destruction in her office. Trinkets shattered, parchments whirled and shredded themselves. Portraits found themselves twirled about in a tornado of power.

"I can never have what I want! It's always been about what is best for this bloody school!"

The stones of the walls themselves began to shake.

"Tabby! Tabby please!" Dumbledore cried as he felt his portrait begin to shake.

Whirling around, maddened green eyes fastened on him, "You! It is your fault! You never had a lover here because you were so afraid of what others would say! Afraid of what the staff would think or the trouble that parents would brew. It is your fault!" She screamed as his portrait flew up to join the others.

Her shoulders began to shake as sobs burst forth, "You were the example that I have tried to follow. But I cannot..." She fell to her knees once again and an anguished cry flew from her lips, "I love her but because of you, I cannot have her!"

Snape's accusing eyes landed on Dumbledore's troubled blue ones, "After all what would people think?" Came the classic Snape-ism.

The portraits felt themselves slowly settling back to their respective places as elf magic asserted itself. A small speckled elf named "Dot" stepped further into the room. Drawn to the Heasmistress' office by the unusual turbulence in the castle's magic that seemed to be focussed here. Waving her hand, she repaired the carnage.

The sound of heart wrenching sobs caught the large ears of the creature and she moved to find the source.

Spying her Headmistress on the floor, the tiny creature gently levitated Minerva and moved her into her private chambers, "Come you's needs to sleep. We's fixes the broken hearts tomorrow."

* * *

_-to be continued_

**AN: Thank you Tan for beta'ing me as when the fingers start to fly, spelling flies out the window.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Wow 200 reviews! You guys are awesome. Thank you so much for all the kind words. "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga is featured in this chapter. Sorry for the delay.**

**'Blue' - Draco Malfoy**  
**'Pinky' - Dolores Umbridge**  
**'Mocha' - Angelina Johnson**  
**'Spike' - Rolanda Hooch**  
**'Bozo' - Arthur Weasley**  
**'Shaggy' - George Weasley**  
**'Storm' - Ginny Potter**  
**'Jeannie' - Molly Weasley**  
**'Sandy' - Andromeda Tonks**  
**'Morticia' - Narcissa Malfoy**

**CLUB GLAMOUR**

**Chapter 12**

Saturday night found Club Glamour throbbing with the music, the club goers and most of all the atmosphere. An overwhelming sense of... freedom permeated every space on the loud, happy dance floor. Clubbers bounced, slid, swayed, shook, pounded and writhed in every direction.

It was glorious pandemonium.

At least to 'Blue' that is. His scheming grey eyes flitted over the revellers. Imaginary galleons danced with the beat of the music in front of his face. A calculating grin creased his thin lips as he watched 'Pinky' once again pawing at Go-Go Boy. The scantily clad male dancer wiggled his hips with a giggle as the overweight woman clad completely in pink dropped coins down the front of the young man's speedo.

Rubbing his hands together, 'Blue' glanced over at the bar to see 'Mocha' nearly over-run with party goers wanting liquid refreshments. The sexy caramel coloured bartender was moving with grace and efficiency as she tried to keep up with the orders. 'Blue' snickered as he saw 'Spike' trying to help out her lover. The spike haired witch was pulling ales and lagers from the kegs as fast as her clumsy hands could work. For every three she pulled, one spilled.

"Oy." 'Blue' grumbled as he watched profits drip to the floor. Striding behind the bar, he grouched, "If you're going to help, then help. Don't pour my profits all over the floor." He waved his wand and scourgified the mess.

"Bugger you blue hair." Came the growled response as the black haired, leather clad witch pulled another ale and added, "Stop bitchin' and pass those to the clown boy over there."

'Blue's' bushy brows knit together for a moment, then he grabbed three tall pilsners and handed them to a man with a white face, red nose and a riot of lime green hair, "Here you go 'Bozo'." The man shot 'Blue' a huge grin and walked back to a table where a thin young man sat with shaggy brown hair, over sized green t-shirt and baggy brown trousers.

The blue haired man grinned as he heard 'Bozo' address 'Shaggy', "Where's your mum?" The tall, thin man watched as 'Shaggy' gestured towards the dance floor.

A loud guffaw escaped his lips as his eyes captured a plumpish woman dressed entirely in pink and red veils. Her blonde hair was topped with a bright red fezz which also had a pink veil attached to the back. Her large, but nicely rounded arse was shaking quite vigorously. 'Blue' shook his head. No, it wouldn't be right to stand there and oogle Molly Weasley.

A slender woman dressed in a cape, sporting long white hair was grooving next to the plump woman, "You go mum!"

"Hush Ginny... that's Jeannie!"

Ginny Potter, A.K.A. 'Storm' giggled and reached both hands above her head. Clasping them tightly she began undulating her hips whilst humming quite loudly the theme song to the American muggle television show: "I Dream Of Jeannie".

'Blue' bit his lip in an attempt to prevent more laughter.

"Stop laughin' and help me!"

Grey eyes focussed on 'Spike' once again as she was trying to move seven more pilsners to the counter.

"Do it in two trips woman!"

'Mocha' smirked as she listened to her lover and her boss bitch at each other. Grinning, she pointed her wand at the music box under the bar and another tune began to play...

* * *

'Morticia' examined her appearance in the full length mirror attached to the door of her apparation booth. Turning her head from side to side, she wanted to make sure her black lipstick was perfect.

"Stop your primpin' and let's go!" Came the impatient tones of her sister. Tonight, however, she must remember to address her as 'Sandy'.

Opening the door to her booth, she stepped out to the narrowed gaze of her sister, "You look fine, lets go."

They could hear a new song beginning.

Grabbing the black silk sleeve of 'Morticia's' silky black spider web dress, 'Sandy' muttered, "I want more of that red drink with the umbrella in it."

Rolling grey eyes, 'Morticia' produced a long cigarette holder complete with a slim menthol attached. Waving her wand, she lit her smoke and took a long drag.

"Now we may proceed." The sexy witch announced regally.

'Sandy' shook her head muttering, "Snob."

* * *

_'Mum mum mum mah.'_

'Blue' glanced back at 'Mocha' to see a knowing smirk on her face as the music began.

_'Mum mum mum mah.'_

'Spike' began shaking her arse as she pulled more beers.

_'Mum mum mum mah.'_

'Shaggy' grinned at his father and said, "Think I'll go hit the dance floor."

_'Mum mum mum mah.'_

Dancers on the floor began to move in time with the song. A few dancers watched as Go-Go Boy streaked past followed by a plump woman dressed completely in pink. The woman was saying something odd, "You said you would show me if I gave you a tenner!"

_'Mum mum mum mah!'_

A bushy blue eyebrow rose as the tall, slim man watched his male dancer being eagerly pursued by Dolores Umbridge. Suddenly a light bulb went off above his head. Swatting at it, he said, "I could make a fortune renting that boy out to overweight lonely witches. If they catch him, they can keep him!"

'Mocha' and 'Spike' laughed at the picture 'Blue's' idea brought to mind.

_'I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas plays.'_

'Morticia' glided up to her son, "Good evening dear, mummy needs a drink."

_'Fold 'em let 'em hit me, raise it baby stay with me._  
_I love it!'_

'Blue' found his mother and his aunt a spot at the bar motioning for 'Mocha' to set them up with a drink. The caramel skinned bartender moved to face them, "What can I get for you ladies this evening?"

"I want that drink I had last time... Sex On The Beach! Oh and put a blue umbrella in it this time." 'Sandy' spoke cheerfully. She tugged at her ear and added, "Oh yes and don't spare the fruit!"

'Morticia' shook her head at her ditzy sister, "Gin and Tonic."

'Mocha' nodded smartly and proceeded to whip up drinks for the ladies.

_'Love game intuition play the cards with spades to start.'_

A thin dark eyebrow rose as 'Morticia' tried to listen to the words to the song.

_'And after he's been hooked, I'll play the one that's on his heart.'_

'Sandy' began bobbing her head to the music, "I like this song!" She exclaimed happily.

'Morticia' frowned, "But what the bloody hell does it mean?"

_'Oh, oh oh oh oh o-o-o-o-o-oh!_  
_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got.'_

'Blue took a moment and glanced over to where the tables were situated. A certain table to be exact. A ledger and quill with ink pot sat undisturbed at a small table in the corner.

_'I'll get him hot, show him what I've got.'_

Dark blue bushy eyebrows met as a frown creased a handsome face.

_'Can't read my._  
_Can't read my._  
_No he can't read-a my poker face.'_

It was Saturday night and Hermione A.K.A. 'Blondie' was not at her post recording the business of running the club.

_(She's got me like nobody)_

Glancing back towards the bar, he noticed that 'Mocha' had things under control despite her lovers "help".

_'P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face._  
_(Mum, mum, mum, mah)'_

'Morticia took a sip from her drink and muttered, "What exactly is a Poker Face?" A regal eyebrow was raised in inquiry.

'Sandy' swallowed the cherry from her drink and cast her eyes upon her nephew as she answered, "I'd say Draco is showing one right now."

_'P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face._  
_(Mum-mum-mum-mah)'_

'Blue' wandered over to the empty corner table and stood looking down at the silent space. A moment passed and he turned grey eyes back to glance at the bar only to see dark brown eyes staring back.

_'I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be.'_

'Mocha' could see concern brewing in the all seeing grey eyes gazing back at her. A questioning expression made its way in her direction. 'Blue's' whole being screamed just one glaring question, 'Where is Hermione?'

'Spike' looked up to see her lover staring at 'Blue'. The tall young man was standing next to an empty table...

Hermione's table.

_'A little gambling is fun when you're with me._  
_(I love it)'_

'Morticia' frowned as she gazed at her son, "Something is wrong."

_'Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun.'_

'Sandy' nodded, "I'll say. He looks like someone just told him his best friend died."

_'And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun.'_

'Mocha' whispered to 'Spike', "Watch the bar a moment." She smiled as her lover rubbed her hands together and stepped forward facing the clubbers, "OK who's having what?"

_'Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh.'_

Grabbing her cane, 'Mocha' limped her way over to 'Blue', "What's wrong?" She asked as she reached his side.

Brows still knit together, intense eyes bore into concerned dark brown ones, "Don't you think it odd that she's not here?" Came a silky reply.

_'I'll get him hot, show him what I've got.'_

A dark eyebrow rose as the bartender replied, "She did have a date with 'Red' remember?"

_'Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh.'_

The grey eyes flashed a bit as he replied, "In all the years you've known Hermione Granger, have you ever known her to shirk a responsibility?" He pointed at the ledger as he was speaking and added, "If she wasn't coming in tonight, she'd would've owled me or..." He fished out his mobile phone from an inner pocket, "She would've called."

_'I'll get him hot, show him what I've got.'_

'Mocha' nodded at his statement. Yes it was true, Hermione wasn't one to shirk her duties. She would've been here one way or another. She may have been hung over as hell, but she would've been there. This was not like her.

_'Can't read my,_  
_can't read my._  
_No he can't read-a my poker face!'_

"What do you want to do?"

'Blue' shook his head, "I don't know. I don't want to go to her flat and find them shagging all over the place. She would be... vexed."

'Mocha' grinned, "Yes, and **YOU **would be hexed!"

_'(She's got me like nobody)'_

"Help meeeeeeee!"

'Blue' and 'Mocha' watched as Go-Go Boy streaked past once more. He was closely followed by the heavily perspiring 'Pinky', "I will catch you young man and when I do..."

They watched as the dancer ran down the short hall behind the bar and into "Getting To Know You" Room number two. 'Pinky' pushed the door open and followed. Moments later a high pitched girlish squeal sounded from within the room followed by, "Gotcha!"

_'Can't read my,_  
_can't read my._  
_No he can't read-a my poker face!'_

'Morticia' watched as her son and that sexy bartender conversed next to an empty table, "What do you suppose they're talking about?"

'Sandy' took a long swig of her drink, belched loudly and replied, "Dunno."

_'(She's got me like nobody)'_

Shaking his head, 'Blue' sighed, "The more I think about this, the more I feel I need to check on her."

_'P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face!_  
_(Mum, mum, mum, muh)'_

'Mocha' reached up and squeezed his shoulder, "You're such a mother hen. Who would've guessed!"

_'P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face!_  
_(Mum, mum, mum, muh)'_

Grey eyes narrowed as 'Blue' replied, "Blame Hermione. If she hadn't been so bloody noble and made me care for her, then I wouldn't be worrying about her now. It's all her fault!"

Knowing dark eyes twinkled at his Slytherin logic, "You go right on thinking that."

_'P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face!_  
_(Mum, mum, mum, muh)_  
_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face!_  
_(Mum, mum, mum, muh)'_

'Blue' snorted, 'Bah!" Turning on his heel, he stomped to his office.

'Mocha' snickered and returned to the bar where her lover was making an unholy sticky mess, "Whut are you doing woman?"

_'P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face!_  
_(Mum, mum, mum, muh)_  
_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face!'_  
_(Mum, mum, mum, muh)'_

'Spike' shot her love a dark look, "'Bout time you came back over here. I need help! How the bloody hell to you make a "Brain Hemorrhage"?

'Mocha' grinned, mischief lacing her voice as she snarked, "Well first you start out with a blunt instrument..." She started mixing an odd looking concoction for a short young man with black fuzzy hair, antlers and a red nose, and added, "Won't be but a moment Rudolph."

The incredulous expression on 'Spike's' face caused her to snicker.

_'P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face!_  
_(Mum, mum, mum, muh)_  
_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face!_  
_(Mum, mum, mum, muh)'_

'Morticia' had watched as her son had stormed back to his office with a rather peeved expression on his glamoured face. Elegantly sliding off of her stool, she patted her sisters hand and said, "Save my spot, I'll return in a moment." 'Sandy' nodded as she sipped her third drink, bobbing her head to the music.

_'I won't tell you that I love you.'_

'Mocha' grabbed a rag and began wiping down the bar and mixing area. She couldn't believe the mess 'Spike' had made in such a short time. "You know for being so graceful on a broom, you are clumsy as a troll behind the bar."

'Spike' grinned, "Yeah, but you love me anyway."

_'Kiss or hug you.'_

The spike haired witch sidled close to her lover, "What were you two talking about?"

'Mocha' sighed and glanced back over at the empty table in the corner, "He's worried because 'Blondie' isn't here. I told him that she had a date with 'Red' and they're probably still together."

'Spike' frowned, "That's not true."

_'Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin.'_

'Mocha' glanced at the older woman, "What do you mean?"

Leaning in, 'Spike' whispered into her lover's ear, "Minerva was at dinner tonight in the Great Hall."

"What?"

_'I'm not lying, I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue gunnin'!'_

'Mocha' stared at her love with an expression of shock, "She was eating dinner at Hogwarts?"

'Spike' frowned, "Well she wasn't doing much eating and looked like shite, but she was there."

_'Just like a chick in the casino.'_

Glancing at the empty table, then back to her lover, 'Mocha' whispered, "Then something is wrong."

_'Take your bank before I pay you out.'_

* * *

'Morticia' opened the door to the office to see her son pacing back and forth like a caged tiger, "Sweetheart what bothers you so?"

'Blue' stopped pacing and stared at his mother, "Hermione isn't here."

An elegant eyebrow rose, "And what does that mean exactly?"

_'I promise this, promise this.'_

Running a hand through thick blue hair, the young man replied, "It means something is wrong."

_'Check this hand 'cause I'm marvelous!'_

"Something is wrong."

Both Malfoys looked up to see 'Mocha' standing in the doorway.

"What do you mean?" 'Blue' quickly moved to face the dark skinned woman.

'Mocha' shook her head, "Minerva was at dinner in the Great Hall tonight. Rolanda just told me."

_'Can't read my,_  
_can't read my. No he can't read-a my poker face!'_

"She also said that she didn't look all that great either." 'Mocha' added watching 'Blue' rubbing his palms against the legs of his trousers.

_'(She's got me like nobody)'_

The tall blue haired man suddenly charged back out to the bar. Pulling 'Spike' away from making another mess, he demanded, "Tell me what you saw at dinner this evening!"

_'Can't read my,_  
_can't read my._  
_No he can't read-a my poker face!'_

Surprised by the vehemence in 'Blue' voice, 'Spike' took a step back, "Um.. well. She didn't eat much, just sat drinking her tea. She looked a little rough around the edges."

'Blue' frowned, "How so?"

_'(She's got me like nobody)'_

'Spike' sighed, "She looked like she'd been in a pub brawl. He knuckles were cut up, her eyes were red and puffy... and her voice was quite hoarse."

_'Can't read my,_  
_can't read my._  
_No he can't read-a my poker face!_  
_(She's got me like nobody)'_

'Spike' had a sudden horrified realization. Her mouth fell open for a moment, then she asked, "You lifted the spell didn't you?"

_'Can't read my,_  
_can't ready my._  
_No he can't read-a my poker face!_  
_(She's got me like nobody)'_

Grey eyes fastened onto mirrored sunglasses that were slowly removed to reveal concerned yellow orbs gazing up at him.

_'P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face!_  
_(Mum, mum, mum, muh)'_

'Blue' nodded as he replied softly, "Yesterday."

"Shit."

_'P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face!_  
_(Mum, mum, mum, muh)'_

Grey eyes widened in distress, "I have to go. I have to see if she's alright!" He spun around to face 'Mocha', "Take care of things!"

Both women watched as Draco Malfoy raced out of the club, a look of fear on his face. Fear for his friend. Fear of what he might find.

_'P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face!_  
_(Mum, mum, mum, muh)'_

"Finally he has learned how to love."

The lovers turned to see 'Morticia' standing behind them. The regal witch dabbed a tear from the corner of her eye with a silk handkerchief. Watching her son disappear into the night, she whispered, "I just hope it isn't too late."

_'P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face!_  
_(Mum, mum, mum, muh)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face!_  
_(Mum, mum, mum, muh)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face!_  
_(Mum, mum, mum, muh)'_

'Mocha' wiped her own tear away and muttered, "For either of them."

_'P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face!_  
_(Mum, mum, mum, muh)'_

* * *

-to be continued

**AN: Will it be too late? Stay tuned! ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry for the delay. Had a lovely visit from my sweet brown eyed Brit, then 5 days after she flew back home, my aunt passed away. This chapter is dedicated to the amazing Helen Marie Correa who's courage and determination inspired me to be the best ME I could be.**

**'Morticia' - Narcissa Malfoy**  
**'Spike' - Rolonda Hooch **  
**'Mocha' - Angelina Johnson**

**CL****UB GLAMOUR**

**Chapter 13**

When Draco Malfoy apparated into the alley behind Hermione's building, he became aware of two things. One it was raining quite hard and two, he was not alone.

Standing in front of him was the same old woman who'd given him the finger not so long ago. She was holding an umbrella in one hand and a bag of rubbish in the other. Stepping forward, the tall, blonde man grasped the lid of the rubbish bin in front of her.

"Allow me."

Wordlessly, the wide eyed woman placed her bag inside the bin. Draco promptly replaced the lid saying, "I normally don't just pop in like this and I'm terribly sorry for this..." He reached inside his jacket pocket and retrieved his wand. Whipping around he muttered, "Obliviate!" A flash of white light engulfed the woman for a moment leaving her standing stock still.

"When you wake up, you'll be a much nicer person and always hold the door open for me." With that, the slim man gracefully strode from the alley and towards the front of the building. His black robes billowing behind him in a very Snape-like fashion. He was wondering how he was going to get buzzed in as the old lady would be stunned for several long minutes.

"What would 'Mione do?" He whispered as he mounted the concrete steps guarded by those infernal lions. Pulling open the glass doors, a light bulb once again appeared over his head. Swatting at it, he grinned and whispered, "Misticus!" It was one of Hermione's spells.

The young man felt a strange jelly-like feeling as his body morphed into a silvery mist. A disembodied snicker could be heard in the vestibule of the building as an odd mist seeped through the crack under the door. That same mist elegantly floated into the elevator where a moment later the crack of apparation was once again heard.

Opening his eyes, Draco thankfully found himself alone in the corridor outside Hermione's flat. Stepping close to the door, he listened.

Hearing nothing, he waved his wand to check and see if she had her wards up. To his luck and surprise, they were not. Another pop saw him disappear outside the door and re-appear inside.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim light cast by a dying fire. In the time it took for his eyes to get used to the lighting, his sensitive nose picked up a familiar scent.

Blood.

* * *

In the uppermost tower of the grand castle that is Hogwarts there is a chamber. Not just any chamber mind you. This particular space is supposed to be the most sacred. The most secure, the most peaceful. It is the sleeping chamber of the Head of Hogwarts.

The inner sanctum so to speak.

Not so this day.

The normally peaceful atmosphere was broken by anguished whimpers and cries. Of the rustling of fabrics, of the creak of a bed.

A soft pop sounded as Dot appeared. Her great golden eyes blinking back tears as a powerful wave of sorrow washed over her soul. Her Mistress' heart was breaking and the poor elf could not give her charge any comfort. The tiny creature wrung her claws in frustration at her helplessness. Minerva McGonagall had been HER charge since she was a wee lass and never had Dot ever had a problem helping ease the sorrows that burdened her Mistress' heart.

The weight and responsibilities of the Headmistress were at war with the woman who lived within the stalwart witch who helmed the great school.

A battle which could not be won. The heart at war with the mind. The professional versus the personal. The best that could be achieved was a stalemate. An uneasy balance between the two.

The tiny elf wondered if the Mistress was strong enough to fight for that balance? Was her lover?

Summoning a cool cloth, the small creature moved close to the bed where she could see Minerva curled up in the fetal position. The mighty witch was shaking in her agony. Great heaving gulps of air entered lungs unused to this kind of stress. Large tears streamed down elegant cheekbones as intense emerald eyes stared up into... nothingness.

Gently, Dot wiped Minerva's sweaty forehead, "There there Mistress... we's works things out we does."

Powerful shoulders shook as another round of sobs ensued.

The little elf prayed to the elf god that her words would bring comfort to her charge, "We's figures it outs somehow." She cooed soothingly. Another soft pop broke the momentary silence of the room as another elf appeared. This small one had a patch of yellow on the very top of her tiny head.

Dot fastened curious golden eyes upon the creature, "Buttercup! Why does you's come?"

Shaking her head, the second elf replied in a sing song voice, "All the elves feels the sorrows from the Mistress. They's sends me to helps Dot."

Dot shook her head, "The Mistress' ache is nots something the elves can fixes. Only the past masters can fixes this." Snapping her clawed hand, the elf called upon the magic of her people and summoned every single portrait of the past Headmasters and Headmistresses of the great castle. Minerva's bedroom magically enlarged to accommodate the number of paintings floating in a circle above the bed.

Albus Dumbledore blinked his clear blue eyes in surprise. "What is this?" He muttered gazing about. Looking down, he saw his dear friend curled up on her bed. "Oh Tabby..."

"Tabby indeed!"

The unmistakeable sarcasm of Severus Snape whipped across the room. The black eyed Potions Master gazed balefully from his gilded portrait at his former Headmaster.

Albus blinked, "What?"

Sneering, Snape replied, "This is your fault."

Shocked, Dumbledore exclaimed, "How is this my fault?"

Dilys Derwent scoffed, "Oh surely you jest Albus!"

"What are you talking about? You don't believe this prattle do you?"

Derwent snorted, "You would hold Minerva accountable for every tiny thing. When she was your student, when she was your teacher, when she was a member of your precious Order of the Phoenix. You set impossible standards for her."

Clear blue eyes widened, "I only wanted what was best for her."

Snape's gaze burned molten with anger as his voice snapped, "She **IS** the best. She always has been. It's her humanity that makes her so good. Not the God forsaken saintly virtues you preached but never practiced! She's a human being for Merlin's sake."

Dumbledore frowned. Yes, he had set high standards for Minerva and she had lived up to every expectation he'd ever had for her. But at what cost? He gazed down at the lonely, crumpled figure on the bed. Living with a desperate yearning for a certain brown eyed witch.

Knowing that she could never have her because of the perceptions of what a Head of Hogwarts should be. How they should be above the mere weakness of the heart.

Like he was.

Golden eyes locked onto the piercing blue of Albus Dumbledore as Dot whispered, "Sometimes whats best for one is not always so for anothers."

Truer words had never been spoken.

* * *

Grey eyes widened in fear as Draco frantically gazed around what was left of the living room of Hermione's flat, "'Mione? Baby? Are you here?"

He took a small step forward, his boots crunching on broken glass, "What?"

Raising his wand he whispered, "Lumos." Instantly the room brightened.

Carnage could only describe what he saw. Overturned furniture, broken glass, pools of fluid here and there. The stink of alcohol and witch on witch sex.

Blinking, he couldn't fathom what the bloody hell had happened here. Spinning, he searched for his friend, "Where are you?"

Another step further into the room, then another. His boot kicked an empty firewhiskey bottle. Frowning, he stooped down and picked it up. Or what was left of it actually. The neck had been broken off and a sticky red substance coated the area where the glass was jaggedly pointing. His nostrils flared as he picked up another scent beneath the overwhelming odor of firewhiskey.

The sticky substance was blood.

"Oh baby what have you done?"

Taking another step, his foot kicked what he thought was a pile of blankets. Looking down, he gasped wildly as he realized that he'd found his friend. Or what was left of her.

"HERMIONE!"

Kneeling down, her skin felt cool against his gentle fingers as he carefully touched his friend's lovely face.

"Oh please don't be dead!"

Reaching fingers to the pulse point on her neck, he closed his eyes in relief as a weak, thready pulse was detected. Large tears forced their way out of his burning eyes as Draco Malfoy shook with emotion, "What have you done woman? What did McGonagall do to you?"

Raising his wand once again, he exclaimed, "Expecto Patronum!"

The ghostly form of a weasel appeared, "I'm taking Hermione to St. Mungo's. She's been badly injured." The blonde wizard watched as the silvery form disappeared through the walls of the flat, then he gently scooped the feather light body of his dearest friend into his arms, "I'm taking you to St. Mungo's, then I'm going to pay a call on a certain headmistress."

A clap of angry thunder was heard and with a flash the flat was empty.

* * *

'Morticia' gazed about her son's club. Quirking an elegant eyebrow, she amended her thought. Her son and Hermione Granger's club. The pureblood considered the odd circumstances that gave birth to the unlikely friendship of her son and the mudblood... ooops muggleborn.

Snorting, the regal witch sipped her gin and tonic. Her thoughts focussing on the chestnut haired enigma Hermione Granger...

A muggleborn yes, but one of the most powerful witches in today's wizarding world.

Too bad she was drinking herself to death.

A flurry of activity at the bar gave pause to her thoughts. Smirking, she watched as 'Spike' and 'Mocha' choreographed an amazing ballet of movement as they flitted about each other in their haste to prepare drinks for thirsty patrons.

Ballet? Well maybe on 'Mocha's' part. She was graceful and elegant. Even with her very pronounced limp.

'Spike' on the other hand was a graceful as a bull in a china shop.

Hearing another crash, 'Morticia' waved her wand almost nonchalantly as she muttered, "Repairo." Can't have Draco's profits ending up as shards of broken glass now could we?

It was at that moment that the silvery weasel appeared in front of the slinky, sexy glamoured witch.

"I'm taking Hermione to St. Mungo's. She's been badly injured."

'Mocha' and 'Spike' whirled in unison to face 'Morticia' and the patronus.

Ballet indeed.

* * *

_-to be continued_


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thank you so much for all the kind words. You guys are awesome sauce! ;D**

**'Spike' - Rolanda Hooch**  
** 'Mocha' - Angelina Johnson**  
** 'Red' - Minerva McGonagall**  
** 'Morticia' - Narcissa Malfoy**  
** 'Sandy' - Andromeda Tonks**

**CLUB GLAMOUR**

**Chapter 14**

The waiting room in the critical care unit of St. Mungo's was dismal and that was putting it mildly. The room was what it was...

A place to wait for loved ones to live or die.

Plain white walls. Tiled floor in some obscure pattern lost to time as over the years countless worried feet had trod the design clean off. Uncomfortable plastic chairs that used to be a greenish blue colour but were now worn white at the arm rests and seat.

The room smelled of fear.

In a far corner sat a brooding wizard in voluminous black robes. His platinum blonde hair and piercing grey eyes gave away his identity. When he had entered the waiting room and quietly sat in an empty chair, those people sitting on either side of him had immediately moved away. A golden eyebrow had risen sardonically in an expression reminiscent of a certain potions master.

The intensity in his eyes as they kept an unblinking stare at an emergency care room just across the hall was unnerving. If anyone had the misfortune of pacing in front of his line of vision, they were greeted with a low growl.

No one went near Draco Malfoy.

As the door would open and swing closed, wisps of conversation would drift out to ears that had an amplification spell silently cast upon them...

_"...massive blood loss..."_

_"...she's dangerously dehydrated..."_

_"..alcohol poisoning..."_

_"...old wounds... looks like she was tortured.."_

_"...bloody death eaters! You know who this is right?"_

Draco held his head in his hands as he strained to hear more.

_"...check her vitals.."_

_"..shit! Her heart's stopped! Get a crash trolley in here!"_

Alarmed, Draco's head snapped up to see a blue orb appear above the door and begin flashing garishly. Then from out of nowhere a hoard of green clad medical personnel levitated all manner of equipment into the room. The hair stood on up on the back of his neck as he listened...

_"Damn! Come on sweetie you're a tough little witch. We all know it! Now fight!"_

_"...Cirrhosis? Look at her liver function numbers..."_

_"...she really saw some action in the battles. Look at these scars."_

_"..Oh my God, look at her arm. Does that say, "Mudblood?" Who would do such a thing?"_

Draco lowered his eyes in shame. He knew exactly who would do such a thing.

And did.

That it happened in his own home, in front of himself and his mother, now filled those unblinking ghostly eyes with shame and despair.

An older witch moved passed the door that he was watching. Recognition flashed across his handsome face. He knew the plump, greying woman from his days at school.

In a flash of flowing black silk, he was gliding out of the waiting room and after the witch calling, "Madame Pomfrey?"

* * *

"Tabby?"

"Minerva?"

The body on the bed twitched and a soft anguished moan could be heard escaping thin, pale lips.

The portrait of Dumbledore stared down at his dear friend. His whiskered face betraying an anguish of his own... and something else.

Guilt.

He had never meant to harm Minerva. He loved her. She was the dearest friend he'd ever had. Yes, he had wanted her to be the very best at whatever she attempted and she had never disappointed him. Yes, perhaps he had set an example for her to follow...

The wrong example.

He had been the architect of his own life. Passing over opportunities for a rich personal life in favour of the pursuit of knowledge and in making the wizarding world a better place to live. His association with Gellert Grindlewald and the painful heartache and guilt that was the result had moved him towards teaching, of guiding the youth of the wizarding world and ultimately to the position of Headmaster at the premier school of magic in Europe. It had been his choice to forego the joys of the heart after the unfortunate and tragic end of his relationship with Gellert.

But not Minerva's.

He had never given her a choice. He had never actually told her not to have a life outside of Hogwarts, but one thing Albus Dumbledore had been known for...

When he wanted something, he got it. No matter the consequences. With a certain flash of his eyes, or an expression on his face. He could communicate without saying a word. And he had communicated with Minerva.

Loud and clear.

A single tear rolled down his painted cheek as he whispered, "I'm so sorry." He had never given her a choice. He had moulded her into his idea of the perfect educator. Solid, staid, stoic.

Brilliant ice.

But ice has a habit of melting in the heat.

Be it in the heat of the sun or in this case the heat of a burning chocolate gaze.

"Oh Tabby I was so wrong. You must live your life your way. You must find what works for you. Not what I or the staff or the board of governors think. It's your life and it's time you lived it."

Emerald eyes snapped open as a long, slender body rolled over and stared up at him. An expression of disbelief on a saddened face.

Clear blue orbs connected with her for a long silent moment before her mentor whispered, "Forgive an old fool Tabby and go. Go to her."

* * *

"Draco Malfoy?" Poppy Pomfrey stopped in the corridor as she realized who'd called her name.

Gliding towards her with long graceful strides was the heir to the Malfoy legacy. Tall, slender and sleek. Not a single platinum hair out of place. Perfectly groomed as always except...

His robes bore the crimson stain of dried blood.

"What has happened?" She inquired, whipping out her wand to run a quick diagnostic spell on the young man.

Shaking his head, he replied, "I am not ill. I brought a friend in." He pointed to the closed door of the critical care unit, "She's in there. I was wondering if perhaps you could find out what's going on." He frowned darkly as he stared at the door, "I'm not family so they won't tell me anything."

Poppy sighed, her tired blue eyes assessing the young man, "Who is your friend?"

"Hermione Granger."

The older witch stood for a moment completely dumbstruck. Draco was friends with Hermione? When did that happen? She thought back to something he'd said about family, "Where are her parents?"

"Dead. They were murdered in Australia by a death squad sent there specifically to eliminate the Grangers." His voice held a tiny quiver as he relayed that bit of information. He was deeply ashamed that it was his own father who'd uncovered the information pertaining to the location of Hermione's parents.

Poppy's eyes widened as the realization that poor Hermione had no one to look after her. No one that is except... Draco? She rubbed her chin thoughtfully and asked, "What about Harry Potter or the Weasley's?"

A disgusted snort was his reply, along with a mysterious, "Indeed. One would think."

The truth was that once Hermione had drawn her wand on her friends to protect him, the Golden Trio ceased being so golden after all.

The gray haired witch reached out a hand and gently laid it upon his forearm, "I'll see what I can find out."

Little did she know that beneath the black silk where her hand was resting, was the faded mark of the Dark Lord. A mark that had been the cause of all manner of suffering and now weighed heavier than lead.

* * *

'Spike' paced back and forth behind the bar like a leopard on the prowl.

As she passed 'Mocha' for the fiftieth time, the sexy bartender sighed and whispered, "Baby? Why don't you go find..." She paused as she noticed her lover abruptly stop and face her. She also noticed that the bar patrons were watching with interest. Frowning, she continued, ".. 'Red' and let her know what's going on."

Mirrored sunglasses were raised slightly as yellow eyes stared into coffee brown.

'Mocha' mouthed the word "go" to her lover as she turned back to attend to the bar.

"I'll call you," 'Spike' whispered as she stepped close and kissed her lover's cheek. With that, the spike haired witch strode to the exit of the club.

At the end of the bar, 'Morticia' watched 'Spike's' exit with interest, then took a long drag from her cigarette and elegantly blew the smoke at her sister.

Coughing and swatting the smoke away, 'Sandy' growled, "Stop it Beotch!" The glamoured blonde picked up her drink and loudly sucked down the last dregs. Setting the empty glass down, she belched.

"So vulgar." Morticia snorted, taking another puff.

Shaking her head, 'Sandy' retorted, "Oh yeah? Well I'd rather burp and fart in public than suck on one of those cancer sticks." She motioned for 'Mocha', "Can I have another?"

'Morticia' raised a thin eyebrow, "Another? Merlin woman, you've had six already."

Her answer was a loud slurping as another drink appeared.

* * *

Draco paced back and forth in the waiting room. The expression on his face was one of pure doom for anyone who got in his way.

No one did.

The other people sitting in the room had all migrated to one side, far away from him.

The sound of a door opening caused the young man to whirl around.

Poppy Pomfrey stood just outside the door to the critical care unit. A look of profound sadness on her matronly features. Her tired blue eyes were bright with unshed tears.

Three long strides brought the young man face to face with the medi-witch, "What? Tell me!"

A single tear slid down the rounded cheek of Madame Pomfrey as she replied, "She's fallen into a coma."

Draco Malfoy stood still.

Silent.

Like a statue, he stood staring at her with eyes filled with a myriad of emotions. Sadness, regret, concern, heartache... and anger. A hiss escaped his thin lips as he said, "I'll be back. I have someone to see."

As he was turning, Poppy spoke, "Where can I find you if..." She couldn't finish.

Draco paused, those same icy eyes melting, "Send a message to Club Glamour. They can get in touch with me."

Poppy watched the young man hurry away wondering just what he had to do with that wildly popular club that had opened. She, herself, had not had the opportunity to go but wanted to visit at least once.

* * *

Night time in Hogsmead was quaint. The small village was alight with activity even as the hour grew late. Most of the activity centered around The Three Broomsticks at one end of town and The Hogshead at the other end. Some businesses were still open and people strolled down the street here and there.

One particular business still had its lights on.

His anger dropped just a touch as he thought that Hermione would like some flowers in her room. With that in mind, he walked to the entrance of "The Green Thumb".

Neville's store.

* * *

Neville Longbottom was stacking cartons of plant food in his store room when he heard the bell ring as someone came into the shop. Wiping his hands on his apron, he strode out to the counter to see Draco standing there.

His cheeks flushed as he said, "Um, er.. hello."

The platinum haired wizard nodded, "Hello Neville." Grey eyes washed over the tall, dark haired man in an assessing gaze.

Brown eyes widened nervously as Neville replied, "Can I help you with some flowers?"

A slight smile quirked one side on Draco's angular face, "Yes. But first..." He cocked his head, "..I would like to know why you haven't come back to the club?"

Neville took a deep breath, "I've been busy." He reached under the counter and pulled out a sales slip, "What kind of flowers did you want?" He watched as the slender wizard took a step closer knowing full well that Malfoy saw right through his subterfuge.

"I want a room full of roses delivered to St. Mungo's."

Frowning, the dark eyed man asked, "Oh? Who are they to be addressed to?"

"Hermione Granger."

Neville's quill snapped in two upon hearing the name. Looking up, he whispered, "What happened?"

Draco's shoulders sagged as he softly replied, "I'm not exactly sure. I found her in her flat. She was bleeding and unconscious." He didn't mention that she also reeked of liquor. Neville didn't need to know that.

"What room is she in?" The young man asked as he reached for another quill.

Shaking his head, the blonde wizard replied, "She's in the critical care unit."

Nodding, Neville wrote down the information. Without looking up, he asked, "What colour roses?" He didn't trust himself to look into those accusing grey eyes. Yes he had been busy, but the truth was that he was scared of Draco. Attracted yes, turned on.. oh yes. But terrified that Draco just wanted one thing.

It was almost as if the blonde wizard had read his mind because the young man took another step closer to the counter and whispered, "I wasn't going to hurt you. I just wanted to see if...you were..." For all his eloquence, he still fumbled when it came to expressing his feelings.

Except with Hermione.

"I was.. what?" Neville prompted finally staring into those captivating eyes.

Sighing, Draco sagged once again, "Never mind." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Gringott's card. Handing it to Neville, he stated, "I'd like to place a second order as well."

Nodding, Neville reached for another sales slip, "What would you like?"

With sadness welling deep in those precious silver eyes, Draco replied, "Forget-Me-Nots." He turned and headed for the door.

Neville called after him, "Wait! Where do you want those delivered?"

"The Green Thumb, care of Neville Longbottom!" Was the answer as Draco Malfoy walked to the door.

Dark brown eyes followed the handsome man has he paused and glanced back. Holding up the plastic Gringotts card he called after Draco, "What about your card?"

An enigmatic smile was his reply as the blonde wizard exited the shop.

* * *

A clap of thunder heralded the arrival of one Draco Malfoy at the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. The tall slim young man gazed up at the ancient castle with a mixture of sadness and trepidation. It was no secret that his years at Hogwarts were not as stellar as say Hermione's were.

His grades were adequate. Lucius seemed to think they were alright. Not that it really mattered as the elder Malfoy had already offered his son to the Dark Lord so really his grades meant nothing. Draco was to be forfeit to the cause. That was how it was supposed to have been.

That's not what happened however...

Severus Snape had stepped in and saved young Malfoy from killing Dumbledore. He did it to fulfil a vow and he did it to save Draco from living the forsaken life that the potions master had lived.

In the end, all that mattered was that Harry Potter had killed Voldemort and then turned on young Malfoy with murder in his eyes. The entire Order of the Phoenix had smelled blood.

His blood.

Then came Hermione to the rescue.

She had seen enough killing. She had seen enough suffering. Draco's only crime was being born into the wrong family and accepting the dark mark. So with wand out, Hermione Granger stood alone against an angry mob and threatened to kill the first person who stepped over the line she'd magically drawn on the stone floor of the great hall.

It ended her friendship with Harry and Ron.

It ended her association with the Weasley family. But it saved Draco Malfoy's life.

That was a sacrifice that he could never repay. Noble Gryffindor that she was, she gave up everything that ever meant anything to her to protect him.

Now he gazed up at the castle with anger brewing in his steely eyes. Something had happened between Hermione and Minerva McGonagall. Something that left the young woman lying in St. Mungo's in a coma. He was going to find out what that something was and if necessary, he was going to have Minerva McGonagall pay dearly for harming his friend.

* * *

Hooch stood watching Draco as he stared up at the castle with something akin to terror in his eyes. The young man simply stood there as if his feet had taken root in the ground . His hands clenching and unclenching into white knuckled fists.

"Are you gonna stand there all night or are you gonna find out what the hell happened?"

A surprised frown creased the handsome face of Malfoy as he turned slightly to answer, "If you'd kindly open the gates, then we can both find out."

Rolanda Hooch grinned as she waved her wand in a series of circles.

The great wrought iron gates of the castle grounds opened with a loud creaking groan.

Draco wasted no time dilly dallying. With a whoosh of his billowing robes, he marched through the gates and straight for the main entrance of the magnificent castle.

Hooch waved her wand once again and the huge gates closed with an equally loud clang. By the time the latch had clicked and Rolanda had turned to Draco, he was half way to the entrance, "Hey... wait for me!"

* * *

Minerva McGonagall had finally managed to get her emotions back under that legendary control she was known for. She was sitting at her desk staring at a mountain of parchments waiting for her perusal when a heavy knocking sounded on the ancient oak door to her office.

"Enter."

Despite its age, the door to the Head of Hogwarts office soundlessly opened to reveal Draco Malfoy. Standing just behind him was Rolanda Hooch.

Emerald eyes widened in curiosity as the two people entered the office. One with a look of pure malice, the other burning with unanswered questions.

Draco stiffly stood just a few paces from her desk, his silver eyes glittering with rage. Again his hands were clenching and unclenching into fists.

Minerva took this in with a frown, but asked, "How can I help you?"

The slender wizard gazed at the Headmistress. He could see that her eyes were red and puffy. Almost like she'd been crying. Her robes were a bit wrinkled and her hands were cut. Her knuckles torn and scabbed with dried blood. Seeing her hands in the condition they were in was enough to set the young wizard's brewing anger on the loose.

"You can give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand."

In a movement faster than the eye could track, Minerva McGonagall displayed just why she was the most powerful witch in Britain. Her long ebony wand was pointed right between his eyes while his was still holstered in the sheath on his forearm.

Or at least that was what he thought until he saw McGonagall holding it between long elegant, if not slightly battered fingers.

The Headmistress raised an eyebrow and stated in a calm voice, "Well, for starters it would be extremely bad form to hex the Head of Hogwarts in her own office."

Eyes narrowing, Draco retorted, "Yes and it's even worse form to leave the woman you just shagged bleeding and unconscious on the floor too."

Mystified, Minerva cocked her head, "What are you talking about?"

Shaking his head, Draco shot back, "Like you don't know McGonagall. You got your bit of fluff and then let her have what for!"

Hooch had stepped just inside the door to the office and was standing quietly. She realized that Draco needed to say what he had to say and Minerva needed to hear it. But if things got out of hand, she was prepared to stop it. She gripped her own wand tightly. Keeping an eye on the escalating aggression unfolding before her.

McGonagall shook her head, "I have no idea what you are talking about Mr. Malfoy." She frowned as she processed what he'd said and asked, "Is she alright?"

Ignoring her query, he barked, "You didn't shag Hermione Granger?"

Minerva was shocked at his outburst, but responded calmly, "That is not any of your business."

Draco stepped forward and rested his palms on her desk. Leaning forward, he hissed, "I'm making it my business. You had a date with her. You went back to her flat and shagged."

Lowering her wand, Minerva's shoulders sagged as she sank into her chair. In a soft voice, she answered, "I did not know that 'Blondie' was Hermione." A thought suddenly flashed into her mind. Angry emerald eyes stared into icy grey, "You placed a Confundus Charm on us." Unconsciously, her fingers tightened on ebony wood of her wand.

The platinum blonde wizard nodded, "Yes I did."

Standing again, the Headmistress roared out her rage, **"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"**

Draco was unfazed. Somewhere he'd found the courage to face off with the fierce witch before him. This was for his friend. He stood tall and folded his arms across his chest, "Because if you knew for one second that 'Blondie' was Hermione you wouldn't have approached her. I wanted to give you both the opportunity to get to know each other better." He took a sighing breath and added, "To have the chance to fall in love with each other."

"She already was in love with her." Came a voice from behind Minerva. Draco looked up to see the portrait of Dumbledore standing with his hands clasped together. A look of tender remorse brimming in sky blue eyes.

"Shut it Albus!" Minerva hissed as she spun and waved her wand. His portrait jumped off the wall, twisted around and reattached itself... backwards.

Turning back to face Malfoy, she growled, "You had no right to meddle."

Eyes narrowing, Draco hissed back, "I have every right! Hermione Granger is my friend. You have no idea what kind of suffering she's been through!" He pointed to his own chest and stated, "I do!"

The young man began to pace back and forth agitatedly in front of her desk, "She's been alone and miserable. In pain from wounds that cannot be healed."

He paused and gazed into her eyes. This time a look of deep anguish clearly shining through, "She has loved you for years, but never said anything because she knew that you would reject her." Unshed tears glimmered brightly in his pleading orbs.

Pulling himself together he stopped and pointed an accusing finger and added, "And that is exactly what you did do."

Minerva felt a lump form in her throat and for once did not know what to say. She placed Draco's wand on the surface of her desk.

Her silence gave Draco license to continue, "I built Club Glamour specifically to help people like you and Hermione. To give you a chance to be together without anyone ever knowing who you are. She came up with those amazing glamour charms. So powerful that they can be worn outside of the club." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his own blue wrist band. Dangling it between his thumb and index finger he said, "To allow the famous and infamous be safely anonymous."

Minerva shook her head, "That still does not give you the right to play with people's lives."

Draco frowned, "All I did was cast a simple charm on you and Hermione." He pointed back at Hooch, "Rolanda figured it out and demanded that I lift it."

Angry betrayal filled emerald eyes as they focussed on Hooch, "You knew?"

Hooch felt her ears flatten against her skull. Taking a deep breath, she stepped further into the room, "Yes I knew. Not from the beginning mind you, but I figured it out." She could see the storm brewing in her friend's eyes. Holding up her hands, she continued hastily, "Now before you hex me into the next century, I happen to agree with Draco."

Shocked Minerva and Draco both exclaimed, "WHAT?"

Shaking her spiked head, Hooch blurted, "Not about the Confundus part. The bit about you two being together. You belong with her and she belongs with you."

Minerva remembered a conversation that she and her friend had had in this very room not too long ago. A talk that involved all the reasons why she couldn't be with Hermione and Hooch stating all the reasons she should.

A bump against the wall momentarily broke her train of thought. She turned and gazed at the portrait of the former headmaster. The painting wiggled a bit, then was still. A commotion in a nearby gilded frame caused the three people to look in that direction.

Albus Dumbledore had squeezed into the portrait of Severus Snape.

"This is my portrait you old nutter and stop sitting on me!"

"I need to be heard!"

"You've done enough!"

"I can fix this!"

**"SILENCE!"**

The room fell into an unearthly quiet at Minerva's roar.

Using the opportunity, Hooch took another step forward, "Minerva... I know you love her. For once do something so selfish it's Slytherin."

Draco raised an indignant eyebrow, "Oy!"

Ignoring him, Hooch continued, "That young woman needs you. She loves you madly. She always has. Give her a chance to fill the emptiness in your heart."

Minerva cleared her throat and sighed. Remembering what Draco had said about Hermione bleeding and unconscious, she fixed Malfoy a stare, she asked, "Is she is in St. Mungo's?"

Nodding, the young man replied, "I felt something was wrong when she did not show up at the club, so I went to her flat and..." He paused swallowing as he remembered just what it was he'd found. Staring up at McGonagall, he now believed she did not inflict the bloody wounds on his friend. Sighing, he added, "She's in the critical care unit... in a coma."

Emerald eyes widened at this revelation. Moving quickly towards the floo, she growled, "For the record, she was quite conscious when I left..." She grabbed a handful of floo powder and added, "And definitely not bleeding."

Tossing the powder into the floo she stated, "St. Mungo's!" With the lithe grace of her feline self, Minerva McGonagall stepped into the fireplace and disappeared.

Hooch scratched her head, "That went well." Snorts and guffaws could be heard from the portraits.

Stepping closer to Draco, she gently patted his shoulder, "I'm going back to the club. I'll help Ang clean up, then we'll pop over to the hospital."

The young man nodded, "I'm going back to St. Mungo's."

* * *

_-to be continued._


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thanks for reading.**

**CLUB GLAMOUR**

**Chapter 15**

The third floor of St. Mungo's was much quieter than most. This floor was reserved for those patients suffering from maladies both magical and non-magical.

It was also the addictions ward.

Minerva McGonagall was uncharacteristically subdued as she followed her friend, Poppy Pomfrey down the seemingly endless corridors. Her nose twitched at the scents it picked up. Antiseptic, medicinal... bodily fluids.

Grimacing, the animagus shook her head at Poppy's inquiring expression.

"Sometimes being an animagus has its disadvantages." She tapped her nose.

Poppy nodded her understanding and continued to the last door on the left, "Miss Granger's room is just down here."

Minerva felt her heart thump at the mention of Hermione, "Thank you for allowing me to see her."

Saddened blue eyes glistened in reply, "When Draco Malfoy informed me that Hermione's parents had been murdered, I did some checking." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment, "I took some notes."

The medi-witch pulled her spectacles from her breast pocket and began to recite what she'd uncovered, "Hermione Granger. Parents Jean and John murdered in Sydney, Australia by a death squad sent by Voldemort at the end of the war. Captured and tortured at Malfoy Manor by Bellatrix Lestrange. The injuries incurred by said torture still linger to this day. She has some nerve damage in her lower back that causes severe spasms. She also has the word 'mudblood' carved into her right forearm. Apparently this happened at the same time." Poppy looked over at her companion.

All the colour had drained from Minerva's face. The latter had a trembling hand covering her mouth and tears were gathering in luminescent emerald pools, "Oh my...Hermione..." The older witch whispered as the reality of Hermione's situation hit home.

Poppy nodded and patted Minerva's shoulder sympathetically, "That's not all of it. Apparently she is also an alcoholic. Most likely brought on by her attempts to deal with her emotional heartache and the lingering pain of her injuries."

Minerva gasped. _How could she have missed all of this? Where the hell had she been during all of this?_

Poppy looked around. Seeing no one, she leaned in and whispered, "This is confidential information and I could get into severe trouble for sharing this but she doesn't have any family. Potter and Weasley apparently don't have anything to do with her. Her only friend is young Malfoy of all people."

Minerva took a deep breath, wiping her eyes and saying, "She has me as well."

Poppy smiled, "That's very sweet of you Minerva but..." The medi-witch paused at the violent shake of her friends head.

"You don't understand Poppy." Emerald eyes bore into tired blue trying to convey her true meaning as the Headmistress stated softly, "She has me too." A trembling hand rested upon her own heart as she spoke.

Blue eyes widened as Poppy realized exactly what Minerva had meant, "Oh... OH MY WORD!"

Sighing McGonagall said, "I would appreciate any discretion you can provide."

By this time they had reached the door to Hermione's room. Poppy nodded and replied, "You have it. Now..." She became all business as she continued, "Hermione is in a coma. Her body is trying to heal. She's currently hooked up to several intravenous solutions that are flooding her system with potions designed to absorb the remaining alcohol as well as rehydrate her body. She also lost a good deal of blood so she's also on a blood replenishing potion. How long she remains in a coma is up to her."

She reached out and took Minerva's hand, "Talk to her. She might sense your presence and fight to awaken."

Minerva frowned as she remembered how she had treated the young witch. Quietly she replied, "Or never want to come back after what I did to her."

With that, she pushed the door open and stepped inside leaving the medi-witch wondering just what the bloody hell had happened between Minerva and Hermione.

* * *

The body lying on the bed was small. Smaller than she had pictured in her mind. Somehow the notion of Hermione Granger being an intellectual giant had morphed Minerva's thinking into believing that physically the young witch was much larger.

Now, seeing the reality of such a small body engulfed in that gigantic hospital bed brought tears to the elder witch's eyes.

The young woman was pale as a ghost and still as death. Thin arms lay at her sides with all manner of tubes running into her veins. Potions of all types hung on a rack at her bedside. A floating diagnostic chart hovered above the young woman's head.

Only the tell tale rise and fall of her chest assured Minerva that Hermione was alive.

Closing her eyes tightly, the Headmistress tried to fight off the huge wave of guilt and remorse that surged through her body with the force of a tidal wave. "I am so sorry." Came a broken whisper from behind hands that now covered the agonized expression on the elegant face.

Slowly, Minerva reached into her sleeve and drew out the long ebony wand that had served her so well in her long life. With a practiced snap of the wrist, a sturdy chair suddenly morphed into being. Sliding it to Hermione's bedside, the tall, slender witch gracefully settled herself for what she anticipated would be a long vigil.

Hesitant, long fingers reached out and gently stroked the back of the tiny pale hand lying so near, "I did not know that you had endured so much pain."

Placing her wand back into her sleeve, she wiped a stray tear away saying, "Look what you do to me woman. I am suffering from the worst case of soggy eyeballs ever."

* * *

Draco Malfoy stormed angrily to the main reception desk. He had returned to the hospital after leaving Hogwarts only to find that his dear friend had been moved and no one would tell him where. When a smarmy male nurse tried to browbeat the young man, Draco had hexed him with an "Itchium Crotchius"* spell that left the man walking bow legged. As he approached the main reception area, his silver eyes narrowed. Sitting at the desk was none other than Luna Lovegood. Dreamy blue eyes focussed on the tall young man, "Hello Draco."

Nodding curtly, Malfoy replied, "I should like to know where Hermione Granger is located."

Those same dreamy blue eyes widened, "Hermione is here?" The blonde woman looked down at the book on the desk in front of her and added, "I don't work here. I'm just keeping the seat warm for my cousin, Heddy." A cheerful smile made it's way across the features of the pretty witch as she leaned closer to the blonde man and whispered, "She's pregnant and in her last trimester. Apparently she has to pee a lot." Snickering at her own words, the young woman again looked down at the registration book. Surprise widened those lovely blue eyes once more as she noticed that her school friend was in the addictions ward, "Oh my."

Frowning, Draco leaned closer. Looming over the desk like a platinum haired bat, he demanded, "What?"

Sighing, Luna replied, "She's in a ward where you have to get special permission to visit."

Growling, Draco's nostrils flared in agitation, "Is Poppy Pomfrey still here?"

Luna nodded, "Oh yes. Madame Pomfrey works here on occasion. I will call her."

The young woman stood and cleared her throat. Waving her wand in an intricate pattern, she spoke, "Madame Pomfrey please come to the main desk. You have a visitor." Clearing her throat once again, the blonde witch re-seated herself and looked up at Draco.

Seeing the mystified expression on his sharply angular features, she offered an explanation, "Heddy told me that standing makes the sentence clearer."

With a swish of black silken robes, the tall, slim wizard muttered, "Whatever" and turned to find a seat in a nearby waiting area deigning to not notice that the people already sitting there moved to another seating area far away from him.

"Idiots."

* * *

"I never told anyone this, but I used to watch you when you were studying."

Minerva gently grasped the smaller hand in her larger one. A sad smile quirked up her thin lips on one side as she added, "Rolanda used to tease the mickey out of me over my interest in you."

A beep from the diagnostic display floating above the bed was the only reply she received.

Emerald eyes shot upwards for a moment, then back to the young woman lying on the bed, "I guess I would have to say that seeing you in that dress during the Yule Ball made me fall completely and utterly in love with you." She sighed sadly and added, "I could do nothing about those feelings except try to ignore them."

She squeezed the small hand gently, "You did not make that very easy to accomplish. You are the most amazing young witch I have ever met. Your intellect is staggering. The way you puzzle out problems..." She trailed off as another beep sounded.

Blinking away another wave of tears, she whispered, "Your body carved itself into a stunning beauty." Her shoulders began to shake as the sobs she was trying to fight abruptly flooded down her sculpted cheeks, "It was wrong to feel what I did but I could not help myself."

Sniffling, she continued, "When I became Headmistress, I thought that those feelings would go away..." Pausing, she sighed, "But they did not."

She reached her free hand to the bed and gripped the small hand now with both hands... As if hanging on for dear life.

"Albus taught me to ignore the carnal and focus on the intellectual. He made me believe that nothing was as important as being the best educator I could be. That nothing else mattered." Minerva shook her head at the absurdity of it all. "Loving you and trying to be what he expected me to be was tearing me apart." Sadly, she shook her head, "So I pushed my feelings for you aside."

Another beep sounded. This time it seemed to the Headmistress as if it were accusing her.

A small smile appeared on the older witch's face, "Rolanda showed up in my office with a challenge. If she beat me at chess than I had to do something..." She snorted as she thought back to the day in question, "Now that I think about it, I believe I was set up. She deliberately brought up your name in conversation knowing that it would rattle me."

Wiping away her tears, she stated, "It certainly did. She trounced my quite soundly. Payment was that I was to accompany her to opening night at a new club that had opened in Diagon Alley." Staring intently at the rise and fall of her love's chest, she whispered, "You know the rest."

Another beep.

Pulling her hands away, Minerva viciously wiped away the remaining wetness from her face, "Somehow I must have known that you were 'Blondie'. My reaction to her... you, was so unlike me." She gazed off in thought for a moment, "I suppose my unconscious mind decided that if I could not have you in the real world, then I would have you in the world of Club Glamour."

She sat back in her chair and muttered, "Where the famous, not so famous and infamous remain safely anonymous."

* * *

Poppy and Draco stood at the door to Hermione's room. They couldn't help but listen as Minerva McGonagall poured her heart out to the unconscious woman lying on the bed.

"I never knew she felt that way about Hermione." Poppy whispered more to herself than to her companion.

Draco stared into tired blue eyes and answered, "It's hard not to love that little witch." There was a glow simmering in his silver eyes that Poppy found quite heart-warming.

"You love her."

The blonde man nodded, "Yes... She's the only friend I've ever had."

The medi-witch nodded her understanding, "Come. I must check her vitals."

Nodding, Draco followed the elder witch into the room.

* * *

As the door to her love's room opened, Minerva quickly rose. Seeing her friend and Draco Malfoy enter, she felt herself tense.

"Easy Minerva. I just need to check her stats."

Piercing emerald eyes focussed on the tall young man.

A smirk creased his handsome face as he said, "So... Minerva McGonagall has a heart after all."

For a second time that evening, an ebony wand whipped out faster than the eye could see.

Raising an eyebrow, Draco added, "And... it has been captured." His eyes focussed on his friend lying so helplessly in the bed.

A growl sounded from the Headmistress as she hissed, "If you claim to be her friend, then why did you not confront her about her drinking?"

Poppy turned to Draco, "You knew?"

The young man's proud shoulders slumped, "I did say something. Many times, but I couldn't risk loosing her friendship. She's all I have." He bowed his head in shame.

None of them noticed the single tear that slid down Hermione Granger's pale, soft cheek.

She could hear them.

* * *

Neville Longbottom strode into the main entrance of St. Mungo's followed by a parade of flowers. Roses to be exact. Vases and vases full of reds, whites, pinks and yellows. Seeing Luna at the front desk, his dark eyes brightened, "Hello Luna."

"Hey Neville."

The young man smiled, "I have a delivery to make."

Grinning, Luna replied, "Oh? Who's the lucky person?"

"Hermione Granger."

Chuckling, Luna nodded, "She sure is getting the action today." Standing, she waved her wand and called, "Madame Pomfrey please come to the main desk. You have a visitor." She cleared her throat and muttered, "No wonder Heddy has a sore throat all the time. Must be the nargles in the air."

"Why did you call Madame Pomfrey?"

Dreamily Luna replied, "She's the only one who can get you in."

* * *

Upon hearing her name, Poppy abruptly left Draco and Minerva alone on either side of Hermione's bed.

Staring at each other... glaring at each other.

Malfoy had gotten over his fear of the fierce witch before him. She was human just like the rest of the world. Including himself. He hated the accusing expression on her face right now though. Pointing a long bony finger at her, he growled, "People who live in glass castles shouldn't throw hexes."

"What does that mean?"

Laying his hands on Hermione's bed, he leaned forward and replied, "Before you condemn me for my actions, perhaps you should take a good long look in the mirror."

Minerva's nostrils flared, "You have some nerve comparing me to you."

"Oh really?"

Emerald eyes blazed, "Really! You ruddy gobshite. You cast that bloody charm on both of us." She dropped her wand by Hermione's hand and hissed, "Toying with people in such a manner is unforgiveable."

Grey eyes flashed, "Oh yeah? Well shagging someone and then walking out is just as unforgiveable!"

Their voices were steadily getting louder and louder.

Minerva growled deeply, enraged. "Well knowing she was drinking herself to death was far worse! It was selfish! You should have been brave enough to risk your friendship to help her."

Draco snarled through his gnashing teeth, "I'm not a Gryffindor, I'm a Slytherin and I would do anything to keep her friendship. She means everything to me."

"That is unforgiveable!" Minerva thundered reaching for her wand.

It wasn't there.

Both Draco and Minerva looked down at the bed to see the business end of the Headmistresses wand wildly waving back and forth between the two of them.

"What is unforgiveable is just how loud you two are being. Shut the hell up!"

Hermione Granger was awake, pissed off and having **THE** worst headache of her life.

* * *

Draco and Minerva stood in the corner of the room watching anxiously as medi-witches and healers swarmed all around Hermione's bed. Straining ears caught bits and pieces of hushed phrases like...

_"...astounding recovery."_

_"...we still need to address the issue of the alcohol."_

_"...lie still sweetie, you've been through quite the ordeal."_

Draco grinned broadly and chuckled as he heard Hermione's retort, _"You're going to be going through an ordeal if you don't stop poking me with that thing."_

The young man's laughter brought to the attention of the healing group that both he and Minerva were still in the room. A tall, red haired wizard frowned as he stepped over to them, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you both to leave."

Draco's silver eyes narrowed, "Ask all you want git, I'm not going anywhere."

The red haired wizard turned to Minerva, "Headmistress..." He was interrupted by a growled hiss and the phrase, "Bugger off!"

Frowning deeply, the wizard moved back to the group and whispered what had happened. As one, the group all turned to the two people in the corner.

The Headmistress rose to her full height and shot them the famous "Professor McGonagall Fish Eye". Several members of the group remembered the expression from when they were her students and promptly blushed.

Draco elbowed the older witch, "You **HAVE** to teach me that one some day."

As Minerva promptly elbowed the impertinent young man in return rather harder, both of them heard the unmistakeable sound of Hermione Granger's laughter.

A sound they had thought that they'd never hear again.

* * *

About an hour later, after the potions filling her veins had been removed from Hermione, Poppy Pomfrey entered the room followed by Neville Longbottom and a seemingly endless parade of roses.

"Special delivery!" The tall dark haired man chirped as he began arranging the vases in various points around the room.

"So many roses!" Hermione exclaimed, wincing as her head throbbed once again.

Draco turned caring eyes upon his friend, "All for you my love."

A deep growl sounded from the Headmistress at Draco's use of the word "love."

Smirking at the older woman, he teased, "Oh don't worry green eyes. She's all yours." He glanced at his friend and saw the anger brewing in chocolate eyes. With another smirk, he added, "Unless of course she decides she doesn't want to put up with your shite."

Neville, sensing that a bit of privacy was needed, plucked a single red rose from one of the vases and approached Draco. Deftly he snapped off most of the stem, then slid the remaining length into the slot on the blonde wizard's silken black lapel saying, "Perhaps we should leave them to work out some things?" Gazing into guarded grey eyes, he added, "Maybe you and I can work out some things too?"

Torn, Draco glanced at Hermione. The latter shot him a hopeful smile and mouthed the word "go". He didn't need any more encouragement. Nodding, he followed Neville out of the door.

Poppy smiled as she watched the two men leave. It was quite obvious that sparks were flying off both of the handsome wizards. Sighing she turned to Minerva and Hermione with a sappy expression shining in her faded blue eyes, "Ahhh young love."

Minerva rolled her eyes in disgust as Hermione snickered.

Turning her mind back to the business at hand, Poppy reached into her pocket and pulled out a business card and a phial of healing draught. Glancing at it for a moment, she looked in Hermione's dark eyes and said, "I've been looking at your diagnostics and I think there might be a way to help you."

Minerva perked up, "How?"

Poppy's gaze never left Hermione's as she replied, "I have a friend. Jacques Duveau. He specializes in neurology. Both muggle and magical. I sent him an owl detailing your problems and he replied that he would like to see you." The medi-witch smiled, "He is the best in his field. If anyone can help you it's him." She handed the phial and the card to the young witch.

Nodding, Hermione reached for them. Unstoppering the cork, she gulped the potion down giving a small moan of relief as the pain in her head began to recede. Then she glanced down at the card. Reading it, she looked up at the medi-witch with a puzzled expression.

Poppy shook her head, "That's not his card. This is from another friend of mine who I think can help you as well." She then smiled encouragement at the young woman saying she was going to see if Duveau could free himself from his Paris clinic to visit St. Mungo's as soon as possible.

After she exited, there was a very long pregnant pause before either woman spoke.

"Hermione..."

"Minerva..."

A half smile turned up the side of Hermione's mouth as she commented, "The last time we said each other's names together was during an amazing orgasm."

She grinned mightily at the huge blush that made its way across Minerva's face.

The Headmistress gazed at the young woman with eyes glimmering brightly with unshed tears, "Um... Hermione?"

"Yes?"

Taking a deep breath, Minerva sat in the chair she'd conjured earlier and said, "I am so ashamed of the way I acted. I know there is nothing I can say or do to atone for that but..." She paused as an errant tear did manage to escape and make its way down an elegant cheekbone, "I want to try. Please forgive me?"

She looked into those smouldering chocolate eyes. Eyes that had captured her imagination so many years ago and continued to do so to this very day. Eyes that she hoped for the chance to gaze into for the rest of her life.

Hermione blinked away her own tears, "You hurt me in the worst way possible Minerva McGonagall."

The older witch bowed her head shamefully and whispered, "I know. I am so very sorry."

The young witch ran a trembling hand through her terribly mussed bed hair and said, "All I ever wanted to do was love you and be loved by you in return. Nothing else ever really mattered to me. Just that."

The dark head remained bowed as tears fell onto the white sheets of Hermione's bed.

Swiping at her eyes, the younger witch continued, "I know how much Hogwarts means to you and I would never attempt to interfere with that. But I don't see where being involved with me would affect your job at all."

The proud head rose and darkened emerald stared into saddened chocolate, "I was led to believe that a personal life was something I could not have." The Headmistress' voice came out as a rough whisper, "That the board of governors would never stand for the Head of Hogwarts becoming involved with a former student."

Hermione snorted, "I honestly don't think they'd care so long as you were discrete."

Minerva nodded, "That's what the portraits said."

"Huh?"

Minerva shot her a small smile, "Well... I had a bit of a tantrum and ... made a bit of a mess."

That was the understatement of the year.

Hermione sat up a bit in the bed, wincing slightly.

Minerva paused, seeing the young woman's expression, "Are you alright?" There was a look of genuine concern lacing those compelling green eyes.

Hermione's dark eyes softened a bit as she saw this, "I will be I think." Smiling, she prompted, "So you made a mess eh?"

Nodding, the Headmistress blushed, "Threw Albus around a bit too. He ended up squeezing into Severus' painting."

Hermione snickered, "Oooh I bet Snape just loved that."

Minerva grinned back, "Indeed." She reached out and took one of Hermione's hands in both of hers, "Forgive me?"

Hermione looked down at their hands. Minerva's larger hands engulfed her smaller one with the softest of grips. The young woman looked up at the other.

Such a fierce witch and yet so very gentle.

Such a passionate warrior and an even more passionate lover.

Such a dedicated educator and an even more dedicated friend.

So many facets to Minerva McGonagall.

Things that she really did want to spend the rest of her life learning about. But there were some issues that she needed to address first. Things that she really wanted Minerva to help her with. The truth of the matter was that this whole experience had made Hermione understand that she really did have a problem.

Holding up the business card that Poppy had given her earlier, she asked, "I'm going to need your help."

The older witch disengaged one of her hands and reached for the card. Reading it, she felt more tears well up as she answered, "I will be with you for every step of the way."

* * *

Two weeks later Hermione stood with Minerva in front of a large brick building in Diagon Alley. It was several buildings down from Gringott's and looked to be quite busy. Several businesses occupied the lower floors while the second and third levels were used by consulting firms and several different groups.

It was one of these groups that Hermione was coming to visit.

Squeezing the strong hand that held her own, she turned to the taller witch and said, "This is it. Wish me luck."

Minerva nodded and leaned down to place a soft kiss on the younger witch's cheek, "I'll be waiting right here."

* * *

The grey haired woman at the front of the room smiled at the assembled group, "Is there anyone who'd like to say anything?"

A young woman with long riotous chestnut hair and chocolate brown eyes stood.

"My name is Hermione and I am an alcoholic."

THE END

* * *

_-to be continued with the epilogue._

_AN: *I borrowed this fabulous gem from the amazing Ms. Figg. She is totally awesome._


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Featuring the music of Pink in this epilogue.**

**'Spike'- Rolanda Hooch  
****'Blue' - Draco Malfoy  
'Mocha' - Angelina Johnson  
'Blondie'- Hermione Granger  
'Red'- Minerva McGonagall  
'Wolverine'- Neville Longbottom  
'Sandy'- Andromeda Tonks  
'Morticia'- Narcissa Malfoy**

**CLUB GLAMOUR**

**Epilogue**

The ancient brick building stood just a few steps from the entrance to Knock-Turn Alley. It had seen its share of joy and sorrow in the past.

The industrious days of broom making within its walls, long gone.

The horrific days of torture and murder, long gone.

No more dirt, dust and death.

Only life...

The joyous life of loud music and dancing. Of laughter. Of love. Of the amazing structure it had been morphed into.

Club Glamour.

If a structure could breathe a sigh of relief, this one would.

A sigh of thanks to one Draco Malfoy for having the vision to see beyond appearances. Of thanks to Hermione Granger for having the ability to change so many lives with just a simple rubber wrist band. Of thanks to Angelina Johnson for having the nobility to rise above her disability with enthusiasm and courage.

If one looked closely, the eyes could just make out a small smile shaped design in the bricks just above the door to the club.

* * *

'Spike' sat herself in her usual seat at the end of the bar. The spike haired witch gazed at her lover with undisguised lust brewing in yellow eyes. Eyes currently hidden by mirrored sunglasses.

The leather clad witch sipped at her Gillywater, grimacing at the flavour, "I realize that we're going alcohol free tonight to celebrate Hermione's completion of the twelve step program, but this is just plain disgusting."

Silver eyes narrowed to cat-like slits as 'Blue' whispered, "It's just for tonight. Let's celebrate her victory ok?"

'Spike' felt the deep dark eyes of her lover rake over her. Glancing up, a purple lipstick clad mouth quirked up in a mischievous expression as 'Mocha' limped near. The caramel skinned young woman was leaning a bit heavier than usual on her cane. A testament to the rather heated activities of the previous evening that had taken place between the two witches.

Seeing the expression on both the women's faces, 'Blue' rolled his eyes, "Merlin..you two are going to be insufferable from now on."

'Spike' shook her head, "Oh no. You know who'll be insufferable don't you?"

'Blue' and 'Mocha' both shook their heads echoing each other, "No. Who?"

A long thin finger pointed to the short hallway beside the bar where two women were emerging from the "Getting-To-Know-You" rooms.

One short, lushly curved with a mane of long blonde hair. The other tall, athletically slim, with shoulder length red hair. The taller of the two was sporting a rather obvious love bite on her swan-like neck.

"Those two. Especially Miner... uh 'Red'. Now that's she's getting laid on a regular basis she'll be an even worse martinet to work for."

Laughter erupted from the other two as the women in question glided over to the group.

"What's so funny?" 'Blondie' asked raising a suspicious eyebrow.

'Spike' snorted as she reached out a single finger and tapped her friend's hickey, "You might want to put those where people can't see them. I'm pretty sure this one will be resting above the neck line of a certain set of emerald robes."

Dark green eyes widened as 'Red' whirled to her lover, "You. Did. Not!"

Mirthful warm chocolate eyes gazed back, "Ooops, my bad."

"Bugger!"

Silver eyes glowed as 'Blue' spied someone just entering the club, "No Ma'am, that's my line... If you will excuse me." He walked towards the tall man who'd just entered.

"Hello."

Dark eyes stared into softening grey, "Hey."

"I'm glad you came."

A smile creased the handsome, whiskered face of 'Wolverine', "I wouldn't miss Hermione's celebration for the world."

The sharply angular face in front of him fell slightly, "Oh. That all huh?"

Grinning, a large hand reached out and slid through blue spiked hair, "No. That's not all."

A long moment of heated silence rushed between the two men until it was interrupted by a raucous yell that could only belong to 'Spike', "Ya know there are rooms behind the bar for that sort of thing!"

Blushing brightly, 'Blue' shot the people at the bar a single, bony middle finger that caused even more laughter.

* * *

'Red' accepted a tall pitcher of Pumpkin Juice and two glasses from 'Mocha'. With a nod of thanks, the tall woman followed 'Blondie' to her favorite table in the corner. After settling into their chairs, the red head poured them some juice.

Raising a glass, 'Blondie' offered a toast, "To my sweet 'Red' who stuck by me throughout the entirety of the wizarding version of AA's twelve step program."

Their glasses touched in a gentle ping, then a sip was taken.

'Red' smiled and raised her glass, "Another toast. To you my dear for having the compassion to not throw me out on my ear."

They drank again, then set their glasses down.

Emerald eyes peered deeply into chocolate brown, "I love you."

Neither was sure which one said it and neither cared as lips met in a tender, soulful kiss.

* * *

Watching from the bar, 'Blue' nodded his approval as the others smiled.

"They really are meant to be together." 'Mocha' whispered, her dark eyes glowing at the love she was witnessing.

'Spike' nodded, "Yeah. The funny thing is that the Board of Governors didn't give a shit. Molly Weasley wanted to know if anything had happened between them while Hermione was at school, but other than that, they got a thumbs up from everyone."

'Mocha' smiled conspiratorially and leaned in, "Did anything ever happen while she was a student?"

'Blue' snorted, "Nah. McGonagall is too honorable for that." He took a sip of his juice and added, "I imagine she took quite a lot of cold showers though."

Giggles rolled through the group as they imagined Professor McGonagall running to the shower after dealing with Hermione.

'Wolverine' cleared his throat, "I'm just glad everything worked out and they were able to overcome certain..." He paused searching for a word.

"Imperfections?" 'Mocha' chirped.

The tall, dark eyed man nodded, "Exactly. Nobody's perfect."

'Spike' suddenly found a light bulb hovering over her head as she got an idea, "I really hate when that happens." She groused as she swatted it away. Beckoning 'Blue' over, she whispered into his ear.

Grinning, the blue haired man nodded, "OK. Give us a sec to get ready."

He reached under the counter of the bar and pulled out his microphone, "Show time!"

* * *

As the lights dimmed, 'Blondie' and 'Red' looked up.

"I guess it's time to start." The young woman said as she took another sip of her juice.

A throbbing beat began blasting through the sound system of the club as the lights began to rapidly strobe. The dance floor crowd parted as 'Blue' leapt up onto the stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman and..." he paused as a very hairy... something was seen off to the side of the dance floor. Continuing, he said, ".. and everybody else. Welcome to Club Glamour." His voice took on a mysterious hiss as he added, "Where the famous, the not so famous and the infamous remain safely anonymous!"

His statement was met with an enthusiastic cheer from the crowd.

Grinning, he went on, "Tonight we are celebrating. Tonight we are giving thanks to those people who we call friends. To the people who stick by us no matter what. Who take our abuse and give it right back!"

Gentle laughter rolled through the club.

Smiling broadly, he continued, "And to those people who find more than friendship. To those people who find love and a possible future together." His silver eyes connected for just a moment with the dark eyes of 'Wolverine' as he said, "To those people who find forever even if we are less than perfect."

The music stopped and the lights dimmed, coming up a moment later as a single spotlight focussing on a leather clad spike haired woman standing by the bar. Her mirrored sunglasses reflected the brightly coloured lights as the music rose slightly and she raised a microphone to her lips...

_"...Made a wrong turn, once or twice."_

'Mocha's' dark eyes widened in surprise as she watched her lover turn to face her.

_"Dug my way out._  
_Blood and fire."_

A gentle hand reached out and caressed the soft caramel skin of the sexy bartender.

_"Bad decisions. That's alright._  
_Welcome to my silly life."_

Mouth open wide in shock, 'Red' stood as she watched her friend of many years do something she never imaging she could do. Rolanda Hooch could sing!

_"Mistreated, misplaced,_  
_misunderstood._  
_Miss 'no way, it's all good'_  
_It didn't slow me down."_

'Red' felt a small hand clasp her own. Looking down, she found herself falling into warm chocolate eyes.

_"Mistaken, always second guessing._  
_Underestimated._  
_Look I'm still around."_

'Blue' stood beside 'Wolverine. His silver eyes blinking in shock as 'Spike' marched between them. Grabbing their hands, she connected them together as she continued to sing...

_"Pretty pretty please,_  
_don't you ever ever feel that you're less than..._  
_fuckin' perfect!"_

'Blondie' stared into emerald orbs that were glowing with love. Minerva had truly been there. Yes, they'd had a bit of a rocky start after realizing who the other was. But during her stay in the hospital, Minerva McGonagall had never left her side.

Not once.

_"Pretty pretty please,_  
_if you ever ever feel,_  
_like you're nothing,_  
_you're fuckin' perfect to me."_

Filius Flitwick had been a bit surprised to be summoned to St. Mungo's. Even more so when Minerva began conducting Hogwarts business from the bedside of none other than Hermione Granger. But once Rolanda had explained the goings on, he whole heartedly agreed to bring the daily business to Hermione's room every day.

After all, Minerva McGonagall and Hermione Granger belonged together. Even he knew that.

* * *

'Wolverine' looked down at his hand clasped with 'Blue's'. Giving it a gentle squeeze, he smiled as 'Spike' continued...

_"You're so mean, when you talk._  
_About yourself,_  
_you were wrong."_

'Blue' closed his eyes as he felt that warm, gentle paw of 'Wolverine' tenderly cup his chin.

_"Change the voices,_  
_in your head._  
_Make them like you,_  
_instead."_

Hungry lips caressed his own as 'Blue' trembled under 'Wolverine's' kiss.

_"So complicated._  
_Look happy, you'll make it._  
_Filled with so much hatred,_  
_such a tired game."_

Tears filled 'Spike's eyes as she watched the two men open cautious hearts and let the love in...

_"It's enough,_  
_I've done all I can think of._  
_Chased down all my demons,_  
_I've seen you do the same."_

Strong arms wrapped around the tall, slim young man as a sincere whisper sounded in 'Blue's' ear, "I'm never letting you go."

_"Oh-Whoa!"_

* * *

'Mocha' was awestruck and found herself falling in love with Rolanda Hooch all over again. She watched as the amazing woman danced around the crowd and made her way towards where Hermione and Minerva were watching.

_"Pretty pretty please,_  
_don't you ever ever feel,_  
_like you're less than  
__fuckin' perfect."_

A tear fell from the bartender's eyes as she watched the small form of Hermione Granger, A.K.A. 'Blondie' become engulfed in the tender embrace of Minerva McGonagall, A.K.A. 'Red'. She watched as her own lover danced a bit closer to the witches.

_"Pretty pretty please,_  
_if you ever ever feel,_  
_like you're nothing._  
_You're fuckin' perfect to me."_

'Spike' moved away from them and towards the bar as she began to rap...

_"The whole world scared, so I swallow my fear._  
_The only thing I should be drinkin'_  
_is an ice cold beer."_

'Mocha' grinned at her lover. The latter lowered her sunglasses and shot the beautiful woman a golden eyed wink as she continued...

_"So cool in line,_  
_and we try try try._  
_But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time."_

Sighing like a woman who had truly found the love of her life, 'Mocha' watched as 'Spike' moved to the main entrance.

Grinning, the bartender saw her lover step between 'Sandy' and 'Morticia' as they had just arrived. The sexy flying instructor began bumping her hips between the sisters.

'Sandy' threw back her head and laughed loudly while 'Morticia' raised an imperious eyebrow but never-the-less moved her hips with 'Spike'.

_"Don't look for the critics,_  
_cause they're everywhere._  
_They don't like my jeans,_  
_they don't like my hair."_

'Spike' reached for 'Morticia's' hand and gracefully spun her as she sang...

_"Exchange ourselves,_  
_and we do it all the time,_  
_why do we do that?_  
_Why do I do that?"_

'Spike' stopped and looked between the sisters...

_"Why do I do that?"_

Jumping a little in the air, 'Spike' turned and danced her way back to the stage...

_"Yeah!"_

The crowd began moving in time with her, loudly shouting their appreciation.

_"Ohhh!"_

'Blue' and 'Wolverine' found themselves holding each other tightly as they swayed to the music.

_"Oh pretty pretty please!"_

'Red' clasped 'Blondie's' hand and led her to the dance floor very near to where 'Blue' and 'Wolverine' were. Pulling the smaller woman into her arms, 'Red' whispered, "You're perfect to me."

_"Pretty pretty please,_  
_don't you ever ever feel,_  
_like you're less than,_  
_fuckin' perfect."_

'Blondie' grinned up at her love, "Fuckin' perfect."

Grinning back, 'Red' raised an eyebrow at her lover's language and whispered, "Indeed."

_"Pretty pretty please,_  
_If you ever ever feel,_  
_like you're nothing,_  
_you're fuckin' perfect to me..."_

Thin lips pressed themselves to plumper ones in a soul affirming kiss that caught the eye of a certain spike haired woman who was singing her heart out...

_"Yeah!"_

Strong fingers raked through silky blonde tresses.

_"You're perfect!_  
_You're perfect!_  
_Yeah! Ohhh!"_

'Spike' smiled at her friend and her lover. Feeling like she'd accomplished what she set out to do, she moved towards the bar.

Towards where her heart belonged.

Towards Angelina Johnson. A woman she was seriously considering asking to marry her.

_"Pretty pretty please,_  
_if you ever ever feel,_  
_like you're nothing,_  
_you're fuckin' perfect to me."_

* * *

**AN: Thank you all so very much. Y'all have been awesome sauce with your kind reviews and sweet pm's. I apologize to those of you who didn't get a review reply from me. I want you all to know that I try to answer every message but for some reason FF hasn't been letting me. *shrugs* Dunno...**


End file.
